


The Pitts

by New_n_nuf



Series: The Pits [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Freeform, Brainwashing, F/M, Gen, Gladiators, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Violence, only the strong can live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 74,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_n_nuf/pseuds/New_n_nuf
Summary: Suzy is girl from a small dank town squashed between metropolis and Gotham city working as a jazz singer for the towns only source of entertainment. a casino. her kind hear is genuine and loving, the whole town loves her and her inability to turn away someone in need. When a search for a neighbor boys lost cat turns into Suzy becoming the new play thing to Jokers unspoken bet with Batman she is trusted in a world of human dog fights (aka modern gladiators) known as "the pits" Can Suzy survive? If she does, will she be the same?





	1. big fish in a small pond

The smell of coffee filled the new house with a homelike feeling as ribbons of crisp air and honey colored setting sun seeped through the open window. Stretching my hands in the air I moaned away the stiffness from my joints. I place a bagel with strawberry cream cheese on a plate carrying it and my steaming coffee outside and settling into a large pillowed chair to stare out into the snow-covered woods of my back yard.  


“what a perfect night” I whisper to myself sipping down the rest of my coffee.  


I love my home and my town, unlike most of its population, it was small, and most people didn’t even know it existed. Sandwiched between Gotham and Metropolis city it functioned as a truck stop more than a town. Most of the town was abandoned. You can’t blame them though; most people don’t like the idea of small town and those who do don’t like the idea of being trapped between Doomsday and the Joker. The best part about this town is the people. The population is small and quaint and almost everyone was friendly and willing to help someone else out, the biggest problem we had was the youth. Being in a small town there isn’t much to do for a kid unless they want to drive 30 min to one of the cities, so they often found harmless trouble to get into, like pranking the truckers that stop by. The town also doesn’t offer a lot of work. The best places to work are; the hospital, the truck stop, hotel, and the casino, where I work. It truly is a sore thumb in this dusty cold town, a large tall extravagant building that when night falls looks like a star. There are rumors about it being owned by a member of the Mob, but nobody in this town has ever met the true owner except my boss and the casino manager Ron, a short fat white man with a red beard. He’s a kind man except when he yells, I have only been on the receiving end of his anger once when I first started working and dropped a bottle of expensive whisky. He fired me on the spot in a heat of passion but quickly ran out to stop me from leaving when he heard me singing in my car. From that moment on, I was no longer a water but now a jazz singer.  


I stood up shaking away my reminiscent memories and putting away my dirty plate and coffee cup. ‘’Today is going to be a good day’’ I thought to myself slipping into the steam filled shower and warming away the cold air that had seeped its way into my bones during my breakfast. Drying and straightening my shoulder length hair I run the brush from my jet-black roots through my balayage blonde tips until satisfied with the frizz and curl control and slip into a deep purple sparkling dress and matching shoes. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with straps over my shoulder that perfectly hid my bra strap, the fit of the dress was perfectly tailored to my body accentuating the curves in my figure. I put on some lipstick in a shade called “cheerleader” a bright red against my fair skin, and topped off the look with a winged eyeliner, false lashes, and sculpted eyebrows. Heading out the door I grab my keys sitting on the small lamp stand by the door and phone off the charger. 

***

My Jeep pulled into my regular spot, taking a quick glance around the parking lot I notice that something was completely off. It looked as if a parade of people came from Gotham just to be here. Paparazzi tried to push past security at the front door and the parking lot was full of cars. Sneaking past everyone to the side I slip through the side door into the kitchen where I was greeted by happy but stressed chefs and wait staff.  


“Jasmine,” I shout over the hustle of the kitchen,” what in the world is going on?”  


“Suzi! Ya know I love ya,” I male voice sings from the back of the kitchen, “but you gotta find someplace else to be its too crowded for an extra body to just be standing in here”  


“sorry Josh” I yell back realizing I am in the way and hustling out of the kitchen and up to the small stage where the band is playing.  


“boys” I smile giving each one of them a tight hug.  


Tomson, the lead guitar player, flashed his white teeth at me while he rolled up his sleeves exposing more of his chocolate skin. “how was the parking lot, kind crazy to see this little town with so much buzz huh?”  


“I’m just happy staff has reserved parking” I giggle grabbing the Microphone  


“what are you doing?” asked Mario our drummer.  


“um, I was going to sing?” I ask now wandering if I got my days mixed-up and came into work on an off day again.  


“oh, sorry I figured you were just saying hi,” Mario continued, “Ron said he wanted you to sing in the VIP room and have us play out here”  


“VIP? When do we use that room?” I ask frowning, I love singing with my friends.  


“since we have so many people here now” Tomson smirks giving another side hug and pointing to the direction of Ron’s office, “go talk to Ron.”  


With a sigh I wave goodbye to the boys and swerve across the dining room and into the main lobby where some paparazzi sat waiting to get a picture of anything and everything. They stop flashing pictures as soon as they saw me however. I watched their eyes look me up and down with disgust and turn away as fast as they could. My heart sank a little, maybe I didn’t look as nice as I thought I did. Going past Genny our receptionist I knocked on Ron’s door three times and came inside. Ron was on the phone waving for me to come sit in the chair across the desk from him.  


“mmhm, yes I understand but no. No. no. no, god how many fucking times do I have to tell you NO!!” he screams smashing the phone down. “sorry Suzy, just some ass tryin to jerk me around. Hey, can you do me a favor?” He rambles frantically looking around his desk.  


“what’s up Ron?”  


“look we have a man in the VIP section who I really want to impress okay, it could mean big money for this town yeah?” he talks while flicking open his lighter for his cigar, “I need you to sing for him and uh sit with him maybe pour a glass of wine or two, just make sure he is comfortable.”  


I frown, “Ron what about if he wants something I’m not comfortable with?” I growl not quite enjoying what he is leading me to believe this mad is like.  


“I didn’t mean it like that, look,” Ron says leaning closer, “if anyone gets out of hand you call me and security and ill handle it okay?”  


I smile sweetly. “then it’s a deal.”  


Ron claps his chubby hands together loudly, “perfect!”  


Standing up I flash Ron a smile and turn to walk out, “who is this guy anyway,” I ask opening the office door to see more paparazzi trying to push into the front lobby, “don’t tell me I’m singing for Batman?”  


Ron chuckles and shakes his head, “no worse I’m afraid” he says picking up the phone and waving me away.  


When I exit my smile quickly fades as the disgusted faces of Gotham’s citizens look me up and down and walk off. “okay” I think to myself feeling my face turn red I quickly scurry to the VIP room trying to avoid judgmental eyes. I open the red velvet door to the room. Taking in my surroundings I do a quick scan of the room desperately looking for who it is I’m to entertain. The room was lit with sting lights and decorated with leather furniture and a fireplace in truth it looked like a rich man’s living room with a small stage and mini bar. At the bar was an older gentleman whom I have never met before mixing a drink, who’s eyes greeted me sweetly at first and then with the same disgust I was met with outside. Ignoring his eyes and my rising self-consciousness I find my guest, I’d know that face anywhere. Plastered all over the news 24/7 with his showboat personality. I watch his famous heart melting smile fall into a frown of anger and disgust furrowing his bow and squinting his eyes and my presence.  
Bruce Wayne playboy heartbreaker  


I flash his frown with my own sweet smile and walk up on stage taking a second to catch my breath and push away any feelings of self-doubt that Gotham’s citizens have given me. Taking the microphone in my hand I turn back to turn on my mechanical accompaniment. Stings of Jaz music wrap around the room as I wait for my moment to join the song. The old man at the bar brought Bruce his drink and stood beside him watching every more I made as if I was going to shoot them.  


“The night they invented champagne  
It's plain as it could be  
They thought of you and me

The night they invented champagne  
They absolutely knew  
That all we'd wanna do

Is fly to the sky on champagne and shout to everyone in sight  
That since the world began, a woman and a man  
Have never been as happy as we are tonight

It's as plain as it could be  
That they thought of you and me

And they absolutely knew  
That all we'd wanna do

And shout real loud to everyone in sight  
That since the world began, a woman and a man  
Have never been as happy as we are tonight

We will fly to the sky on champagne  
And shout to everyone in sight  
That since the world began, a woman and a man  
Have never been as happy as we are tonight”  


The song finished Bruce still looked angry, but the old man had truly enjoyed my performance. I take a step down from the stage and gracefully walk to the leather couch Bruce was sitting on finding my spot next to him at a respectful distance. Bruce was no longer watching me and staring off at a wall.  


“may I get you a drink miss?” the old man asked  


“a water please” I whisper  


Bruce huffed a laugh, “I figured people like you would want something stronger”  


The old man looks shocked at Bruce but said nothing as he went to pour me a glass of water.  


“people like me?” I think to myself, “lounge singers? He really doesn’t like me, does he?”  


I turn away from Bruce and pat away the water in my eyes holding back a sniffle, I feel Bruce stand from the couch and grumble about having to use the restroom before exiting the VIP area. The Old man places the water on a mahogany table next to me. He takes notice of my puffy eyes and shattered forced smile.  


“my name is Alfred.” He says  


“my name is Suzy” I whisper.  


Silence takes the room again despite the smooth jazz tune still ringing out.  


“Mr. Alfred?” I start to ask, “did I do soothing to upset everyone?”  


Alfred stares at me a while confused, before a wave of realization settles on his face. “you don’t know do you?” he asks.  


“know what?”  


“oh, you poor thing, you have no clue. Um it’s your dress.”  


“do I look that bad?” I ask looking at my feet.  


“no, you look lovely, but,” he starts “the color”  


“the color?” I ask confused  


“it’s HIS color” Alfred says placing a hand on my shoulder  


“His color?”  


“err, yes, well… you see in Gotham people tend to refrain from wearing certain clothing colors. Like purple, or green, and red lips tend to be extremely unpopular lately.”  


“I don’t understand” I say meeting his eyes.  


“well, people who do wear these colors typically are big fans of the Joker” he whispers his name “those are HIS colors after all.”  


My eyes go wide with the thought, “I-I didn’t know, oh my god” I say standing, “be right back” I shout running out of the room into another disgusted crowd. Quickly I run into the kitchen to find Jasmine cleaning silver wear, “JASMINE!” I scream causing her to drop her fork and give me a cranky look.  


“shit Suzi, what?” she asks picking up the fork.  


“I need a favor”


	2. a change of clothes and heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change for this chapter

Bruce returned to the VIP room to be greeted by his butler but was surprised to find, not Suzi but Ron. Ron spun fast to see Bruce at the door, “hey buster!” Ron snaps, “you wanna tell me why I just heard my girl left this room with red eyes? You make her cry? Where is she?” he yells 

Bruce looked uncomfortable like a child being scolded, “I-I just got back from the bathroom, I didn’t do anything. She’s probably upset all these people from Gotham are here and she had to entertain me and not her unhealthy obsession.” Bruce snarls. 

“unhealthy obsession? The hell you mean?” Ron gripes 

“master Bruce, this town is surprisingly sheltered I have come to find. These people have no clue what it means to have a social restriction on what to wear.” Alfred interrupts hoping to bring down the tension 

“what?” Bruce and Ron say at the same time flashing each other dirty looks. 

“purple, red, green. It all has no meaning here. That poor girl had no clue what she was portraying. With all the looks of she got, unfortunately myself included, her feelings did get somewhat hurt but it’s truly a misunderstanding” Alfred states watching the rush of ‘oh god I’m a dick’ wash over Bruce. 

“don’t you fucking tell me you thought she was a Joker junkie” Ron chuckles 

“I am so sorry” Bruce says looking dumbfounded at the room. 

Ron chuckles, “sorry I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just the thought of Suzi being a fan of the Joker is funny that’s all. Ah yep,” Ron says flicking his cigar ashes into a trey, “that girl is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet I’m telling you now. You ask anyone in this town about anything and they’ll bitch all night if you let em but not Suzi. Nope. She tells you all how much she loves this shit hole, her job, her house, the people. She seems to think everyone in this town is like her, willing to help someone out simply because they need help. Poor girl, people always asking her for favors and she just can’t say no. shell work herself to death one day. Got the sweetest smile- “ “sounds like love to me” Bruce interrupts. 

“oh, I do love her, like daughter though, but so does everyone. People may bitch and complain and be dicks in this town but not anyone here would ever say a mean word about her” 

“About who?” Suzi asks stepping into the VIP room. 

“you” Bruce answers taking notice of her outfit change. Gone now was the purple dress taking its place was a white button up shirt perhaps a bit too small for Suzi’s chest forcing her to have the buttons open and a pair of black dress pants with matching heals. 

“who me? Oh, I don’t know about that. I mean everyone has their bad days, right? I’m certainly no exception” Suzi smiles sweetly as Bruce, “I’m sorry if I offended you, I asked my friend to borrow her spare work uniform” she says shyly opening her arms in a ‘tada’ fashion 

“you look lovely, you did even before the change, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have judged you so quickly” Bruce responds shamefully. Suzy’s smile only grew and from that moment on the night was flawless. She sang and even convinced Bruce to sing and dance with her for one song teasing him saying “the dark knight had more personality” which sent Alfred into a fit of giggles. Bruce felt odd about the whole thing, Suzi reminded him of a familiar feeling of home. Her warmth and genuine smile tugged as his heart, he had a few drinks after Suzy’s last song for the night telling her how amazing she was he patted her on the back and tipped her. 

“Mr. Wayne this is too much I think you made a mistake.” Suzy chokes handing the money back to a wobbling Bruce. 

“no, you deserve it Rachel” he laughs. 

Suzi and Alfred froze for a moment. Suzi recognized the name of the girl from the news, Rachel was Bruce’s friend who was killed… by the Joker, her heart sank thinking of how much he is still hurting to have let the name slip from his lips like that. Thankfully Bruce was unaware of what he had done as he waved goodbye to Suzi to go to his bedroom officially ending the night.


	3. Ghost

I slipped off my borrowed shoes the second I sat down in my Jeep. Jasmin was already gone so I, unfortunately, couldn’t return her clothes to her yet. Starting my car, I noticed the rays of morning sun begin to tickle the earth. “long night” I say to myself backing out and speeding home. 

By the time I reached my cozy on bedroom home the sun had graced us with dawn. Relief coursed threw my body as I turned off my car in the driveway and make my way to the front door. 

“miss Suzi!” a small broken voice stops me from opening the light blue front door and looking back at a small boy running to me. Jason, Tomson’s son, had huge tears in his eyes as he ran at me. 

“Jason?” I ask crouching down opening taking him into my arms in a warm hug as he sobbed, “what is going on?” 

“ghost got out and we can’t find him,” Jason says gasping for breath and shoving flyers in my hand of the fluffy white cat. 

“I’m sure he is around here somewhere don’t you worry,” I say patting his head and taking a flyer, “I’ll keep an eye out okay?” 

He nods wiping away snot on his jacket, “could you help me look?” he sniffles 

Looking at the clock of my almost dead phone I let out a sigh, “yes of course” I say watching the clock turn to 6:30 meaning I have officially been up for 12 hours and working 9 of those hours, “just let me get changed and I’ll go look in town okay?” 

Jason forces a hopeful smile and nods taking the rest of his flyers to ask the neighbors if they have seen anything. 

I run inside and put on my hiking shoes with sweatpants a tank top and a jacket and tossing my hair up in the bust bun I could manage with my shorter hair getting in the car and driving into town. I canvassed everyone who I passed showing them the picture of Ghost, but no luck. 

PING 

My phone rings telling me I’m at 5%. With a frown I decide to make my way back to my Jeep and see if Jason made any headway in his search. My tired hands fumble my keys when I hear it. 

MEOW 

I pivoted on me heals fast and see the last bit of a fluffy white tail go into the back of an old lumber factory that was abandoned a few years back and is now a hot spot for kids to spray paint. 

“ghost!” I yell chasing after him, only to catch him look right into my eyes and then walk into the factory. With a huff I try the door only to realize its locked. “maybe I should just call someone” I say to myself before I notice a broken window, smiling to myself I use it to hop into the building figuring if I did get into trouble they would understand if I explained the situation. ‘Plus, the sooner Jason got his cat the sooner I can get some sleep.’ I think to myself. 

The inside of the factory smelled like old rotting wood and forced my face to frown in disgust. “ugh, ghost?” I say pinching my nose. 

MEOW 

Wandering around to where I think the noise came from I stumble across an old elevator, ‘this place has multiple levels’ I think to my self-looking down the old elevator shaft. 

MEOW 

“oh god please no” I say to myself crouching down to look harder into the black abyss “ghost?” I shout whisper 

MEOW 

“son of a bitch” I say to myself looking for stares and locating a door that might be my answer, “this is how people die is scary movies, I’m about to die for a cat” I say to myself pushing open the stairwell door to the dark hole that is my path. Flipping open the flashlight app on my phone I move as fast as I can down the flight of stairs to a basement that was surprisingly well lit with all its lights on. 

“ghost?” I whisper pushing open the door. “why are the lights on?” 

“I swear I heard someone say something man!” a booming voice shouts 

“no one is here you’re just getting freaked out over nothing!” a different growling voice responds. 

I dive under a shelf that is covered by large planks of wood, ‘why am I hiding?’ I think to myself, wiggling to get a good look at the two mystery men. Two men sat playing card wearing identical outfits that consist of a purple jacket, black pants, and an AK-47 lounging in their laps. I can feel my heart pounding staring at the gun as fear takes over my mind. 

BANG 

The door I just came out of is kicked open. 

I thought I knew what fear was, I had experienced it before. But I felt a new kind of fear the second I saw the man who interrupted the party. The Joker. 

“how’s it going boss?” the goon with the large mouths says standing at attention with his friend 

‘boss’ I think to myself covering my mouth with my hand in attempt to not let my breathing be heard 

“I got scratched by a cat” he growled looking at a small cut on his wrist. His voice was gravely yet playful making his mood hard to understand, “little tart slipped away and ran off before I could catch him though.” 

‘ghost punked the joker’ I thought to myself putting that thought in the back of my mind to laugh about latter. 

“this town is a shit hole” Joker growls. “oh, how I miss Gotham” he smiles to himself as if thinking of an old lover. “but bats and I have a game of cat and mouse and I need to prove a point.” 

‘I think he’s talking to himself’ 

“All it takes is one bad day right boys?” jokes say jabbing his finger into one of his goon’s arms 

“that’s right boss!” 

“good!” he shouts jumping off the ground and clicking his feet together. “now who is going to be my special little toy? Huh?” The goons share a knowing look before happily turning to their boss, “so we gots into the casino last night yeah? And there is this, I mean, sexy Dame boss wish you could have seen her.” 

Joker ‘hums’ with a smile and leans against the shelf I am under. 

“she’s the town doll ya know? Always helping always nice perfect angel not a skeleton one in her closet yeah? She has the whole town in the palm of her hand and all she wants ta do is be everyone friend. But here is the kicker boss, last night we watched her make her way into the arms of Bruce Wayne wearing a Purple dress AND red lipstick.” 

“so, she’s a fan?” joker giggles as my eyes fill with tears 

‘wh-what?’ I think to myself 

“we thought so but then we saw her run out of the VIP run wet faced and red eyed, girl had no clue she was sporting the winning team am I right,” the goon says slapping his friend’s chest. 

“oh, boys she sounds perfect!” joker says rattling the shelf causing planks to fall all around me and one to crush my hand. I couldn’t find the strength to hold back a small whimper. The room fell silent and I froze watching Jokers loud purple dress shoes take three steps 

BAM 

BAM 

BAM 

Followed by the shuffling of clothes as he bends down. 

Before I could even think a purple leather, glove shot towards me grabbing my hair at the root just under the base of my bun and ripped me out from my haven. 

“ah!” I yelled out putting my hand over his wrist as he drags me tossing my body effortlessly against the slimy wall and smashing my head into the brick. A sob falls off my lips as I open my eyes to meet a fist laying me out on the floor, “please” I beg seeming to only excite my clowned attacker as he gripped my neck pulling me up to my feet and forcing me to look up at him. 

“well, well, well, it seems that we have a little mouse in the woodwork, hahahahaha” joker cackled in my face. His laugh was a mixture of insanity and wheezing. Being as close to his face as I am let me get a good look at him, His eyes are a wild light green matching his poorly dyed hair, white makeup coated his face in a thick layer of grease making his teeth appear even more yellow than then already are, and lumps of flesh fused together to form the Glasgow smile he painted the same color as my ‘cheerleader’ lipstick. Another whimper escapes my lips as tears fall down my face, “please.” I cry 

“BOSS THAT’S THE GIRL!!” his goon shouts thrusting his finger in my face practically hopping up and down. 

“no, really?” Joke teases shaking my face back and forth, “HAHAHA well look at that.” Joker purrs snapping his fingers at his drones, “Boys take a walk.” His men waste no time getting up and exiting the room. Joker drops me on the floor and take a seat in the metal chair his very talkative goon was playing cards in. putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together he looms over my crumpled body on the floor. A smile rips across his face as I stair up at him, I can’t tell if it’s the angle I am at or if he truly is as big as he looks. His shoulders are broad and square and tapered down his torso into a “v” shape while his arm muscles tested the suitcoat fabrics durability, clearly, he is not a weak man, but that should have been expected considering his occupation and nemesis. With a lick of his lips and a turn of his head in curiosity he spoke, “don’t you look pretty on the floor?” he giggles, “well I’ve seen better but nothing a little smile couldn’t fix.” He growls reaching his arm down to grab my jaw. I flinch away from his touch and crawl backwards until my back crashes into more shelving causing more debris to fall around me. 

Joker looked amuse at my sad attempt to escape and with a content grunt I watch him rise to his feet clasping his hands behind his back and striding over to me. Tears stained my face as my he kicked my legs apart slamming his large shoe in front of me while the other gripped the floor on the other side of my leg. My body trembled as I stared into the silk fabric of his knee and followed up his body to his face. The light above him cast a nightmarish shadow over his face. “what are you doing down here, doll?” she sang out. 

“N-nothing” I stutter out earning his knee to collide with my nose. My mind went fuzzy for a moment and forced me to close my eyes as my hand grasped my nose praying it wasn’t broken, prying my eyes open I realized i was again face to face with a crouching Joker. “Daddy doesn’t like it when you lie to him,” Joker growled giving his scars a good lick, “so I’ll ask again dove, whatcha doing down here?” 

“C-cat” I whimper avoiding eye contact 

“C-Cat?” He mocks with a laugh 

“I’m helping someone find their cat.” 

“speak up Doll it’s not polite to mutter” he giggles. 

I slowly put up a trembling hand in defense, and let out a large sob of pain looking down at my blood covered hand resting on top of a metal bar and several fallen planks of wood. “The cat. I was looking for him. He got out I was just looking for the cat.” 

“hmmm, well you’re a real peach, aren’t you?” Joker says unamused. “well,” he begins, “is what my boys say about you true? Everyone here love you?” he snarls, “You some kind of wittle apple pie girl next doowr who only wants to be everyone’s fwriend?” he shouts in baby talk 

“I” 

“you?” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t go as far as that. I’m sure not everyone likes me. After all I’m not perfect. But I- “ 

“go on?” 

“I would like to be everyone’s friend.” I finally manage to sputter out 

“everyone huh? What about me?” He gleefully snarled, “you wanna be my friend dove?” 

“friends? Us?” I ask peeking through the spaces of my fingers to look into his coal outlined eyes, “do you want to be friends with me?” Joker flashes his teeth once again dragging his eyes down from my face to the floor and back up again, blatantly licking his lips, “oh I think we could be good friends” 

“well, like I said,” I murmur, “in not perfect!” I shout with a grunt, grabbing a metal bar from the debris I previously knocked over, and strike the clown prince across the head throwing off his balance just enough to give me a chance to scurry to my feet and bolt out of the dank room into the dark stairwell. Grabbing my phone, I turn on the flashlight and dash up the dark stairs. Joker roars behind me as I reach the door at the top, “now this is more like it!” he cackles. The light fades from my phone as it remaining battery diminishes. Busting open the door into the main floor of the factory, I am relieved to see sunlight still peeking through the wooden planks covering the windows of the decrepit building. Wasting no time in looking back, I bolt, diving threw the broken window onto the soft overgrown grass of the outside I scream as loud as I can. 

“HELP!” 

Gathering myself from the ground I take off running again, my lungs burn with a fire and my legs feel like jelly causing me to fumble every other step. Finally, I can see my jeep just a few feet away, hope, fear, and adrenaline coursing through my veins as my eye swell up in tears of joy at possible survival. 

By the time I reached my car, I was moving so fast I crashed into it. Fumbling for my keys I unlock the car jumping inside and slamming the door shut. A whirlwind of emotions overtakes me, fear, hope, anxiety, pain, adrenalin, shock. Never in my life have I ever raised my voice to anyone let alone hit someone as violently as I hit Joker. I was so confused by state of mind I never even saw the cloth wielding hand come out of the pits of my backseat to cover my mouth. 

“MMMM” I struggle trying to break away from my attacker covering my nose and mouth. An odd smell of sweetness and disinfectant swept its way into my nostrils. My limbs fall to my side suddenly feeling too heavy to lift. 

“next time dove, grab the keys to the front door it makes the trip much shorter” A low rumbling whisper fills my ears. 

Then darkness.


	4. where is Suzy?

The day went by as normal for the small town, people worked, children played, and the sun set at the same time as yesterday, everyone ignorant to Jokers sinister presence lurking below the ground. Nobody has a clue… well almost nobody. While most patrons of the casino slept off their hangovers in their respective rooms, Bruce Wayne spent his hours looking at underground sewer trails, one that particularly caught his eye leading from Gotham police department to several different locations including, a wood shop, an old chicken factory, and this Casino. Setting next to his map was a newspaper, about three days old, the front page headlined, “Joker Escapes.” 

The rage in Bruce’s eyes was muted due to his alcohol induced headache. 

“Here you are Master Wayne,” Alfred says placing down a crystal glass with bubbling water and Alka-Seltzer. 

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce sighs rubbing the sleep from his eyes and resting back in his chair for a moment. 

“the pleasure is all mine, I haven’t seen you enjoy yourself like that in a while. It seems as if Suzy cast a bit of a spell over you,” Alfred teases while straitening up a few papers. 

“hmm” Bruce agrees half asleep. 

“perhaps you should get some rest, if you truly believe the Joker will pop up in this casino you should be at your best.” Alfred suggests 

“and if he attacks while I’m sleeping?” 

Alfred lets out a sigh of discontent flashing his son like employer a sympathetic look of worry, “you’re pushing too hard Master Wayne.” 

“I know, it’s just, he told Batman something I can’t get out of my head” Bruce reminisces opening his eyes to look up at the white ceiling above him. 

“what’s that master Wayne?” 

Bruce was brought back momentarily to the storming night that Joker was arrested, Rain poured causing the black of his eyes to weep off his face. “oh bats” Joker wheezes taking a few second to cough, blood spurting off his lips, “ill prove it to you, IT JUST TAKES ONE DAY, ahahahahahahahahaha!” 

Bruce jerks himself away from is memories, “prove it to me… prove what to me how?” 

Alfred pat his friend on the back gently, “ill lay out your clothes for the evening, shall I?” he says calmly walking away. 

Bruce looks at his watch the clock reading 10:00, “I didn’t realize how late it was.” 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

The sudden bang froze Bruce as he turned in his chair to look back at the closed mahogany door, squinting his eyes Bruce pulled a bat shaped blade out of his pocket and slowly made his way to the door. Alfred stood in the bedroom doorway watching Bruce slink his way carefully to the handle, gently cracking the door. 

“there you are Mr. Wayne!” Ron says with a forced smile and worried eyes, “I’m sorry to bother you,” Ron continues as relief settles over Bruce and he opens the door completely to invite the squatty man in. 

“is everything alright?” Alfred asks rolling up the map Bruce was looking at and tucking it away. 

“yeah, I’m sure it is but uh, you haven’t seen Suzy, tonight have you?” Ron asks. 

Bruce looks puzzled, “no I haven’t seen her since she said she was going home.” 

“alright, well,” Ron says making his way to the door, “thank you anyway.” 

“please,” Bruce protests, “is everything okay?” 

“oh well, she just hasn’t shown up for work ya know? I thought maybe she was up here, but now I’m starting to get a little worried.” Ron says rubbing the sweat off his palms onto this jacket. 

“she’s probably just oversleeping” Bruce tried to assure. 

“yeah except, she is never late, hell she even shows up on days she isn’t supposed to work she never calls in... it’s just odd. I even sent Jasmin over to her house to check on her but...” 

“but what?” 

“well her Jeep was gone, and she wasn’t home no one really knows where she is.” 

Bruce’s jaw stiffened, “I’ll keep my eye out for her” 

Ron nodded and thanked him before swiftly leaving shutting the door behind him. “shall I will prepare the other suit for this evening?”


	5. Batman is on the case

Darkness fell over the dismembered town the longer Suzy was gone, the whole town felt something was missing and it didn’t take long to notice what is was. There was no noise, no smiling childlike face saying hello to everyone she passed, instead, The streets filled with whispers and questions that nobody had the answer to. Where was Suzy? 

Her house was cold, and nothing looked out of the ordinary to the caped crusader. The town was combing the woods behind her house fearing the worst. The idea of finding a body and not a person loomed over everyone’s heads, true she had only been missing a couple of hours, but in a small town where nothing goes unnoticed It was strange. The worst part of it all was the fact that Suzy’s home was perfect, no sign of a struggle, or that she was scared of something. The police determined that Suzi might not have made it home at all. Bruce, dawned his masked suit for his own investigation. Unfortunately, there was nothing to lead off of, that is until he saw a poster for a white cat stapled to a telephone pole in front of her yard. 

“Alfred?” Bruce asked over suits his com system, “she would be the type to go looking for a cat, wouldn’t she?” 

Alfred agreed and used the Batmasks scanners to trace the person behind the poster, “the cat belongs to the Anderson family, Mr. Anderson is Tomson the gentleman from the casino restaurant who plays Jazz with Suzy. Their address is 2930 Elm St.” 

With a flick of Bruce’s cape and hurried feet he ran to his car to speed off into the night. It wasn’t long before he approached the white picket fence house, there sitting on a window pain was the missing cat from the posters. “bingo” Bruce gruff to himself sneaking his way around the side of the house. Every light was off except a small nightlight that shown threw the blinds of a young boy’s room. His parents were out of the house, most likely part of the search party to find Suzy. Bruce peeked through the boy’s window to find a normal looking child room pack full of dinosaur toys and car posters, in his bed sat the 9-year-old holding a Batman action figure and whispering to it behind weeping eyes, “Mr. Batman, I wish you could find my friend” he sniffled. This gave Bruce an idea. He knocked on the boy’s window, at first this scared the young child but eventually curiosity overcame him, and he peek through the blinds to find his masked hero. Joy overtook the boy as he flung open his window to great the caped hero, “YOU REALLY CAME!” he yelled. 

Bruce smiled at the boy, “yes, I’m here to help you find your friend.” 

The boys smile faltered a little remembering Suzy, “Mr. Batman… is this my fault?” the little boy asked. 

“of course not, why would you say that.” 

Jason chewed on his bottom lip tears creeping into his eyes, “miss. Suzy, the reason she’s gone it’s because she was looking for Ghost. My cat.” He sniffles. 

Bruce leans in, “what’s your name?” 

“Jason.” 

“well Jason, this is of course not your fault. When was the last time you saw Miss. Suzy?” 

“this morning when she got home from work, I asked her to help me.” He says looking like a kicked puppy. 

"have you told anyone?" Bruce questioned 

the boy looked down in defeat, "i don't want to be in trouble. I-I got afraid" he responded 

“did she say where she was going?” Bruce continued 

“just that she was going into town” Jason sobbed 

Bruce felt a tug at his hart, watching the young boy beat himself over her disappearance, “don’t worry Jason, I’ll bring her back. I promise” he says with a smile before cloaking himself in darkness and disappearing. 

Batman swept who whole downtown, there were several posters for the cat that he surmised must have been put there by Suzy. But still no car, or trace of her going anywhere else, another dead end. Bruce walked the empty streets alone thinking back on Suzy. It was odd for Bruce to become so involved in a missing persons case as the batman, if it wasn’t for the fact the whole reason he was here was because of the idea that Joker might turn up he wouldn’t have batted an eye at this girl and let the police handle it. But something about her got to Bruce, got to everyone. In a word she felt like, home. She was happy and warm with the most genuine smile and laugh that could light up even the darkest of rooms. Just look what she did to this town, despite its dilapidated run down and otherwise bleak nature, she made it her home and loved it like Bruce loved Gotham. She wanted to save her town, and so far, she was better at it than batman. 

“and she didn’t have to wear a mask” Bruce thinks to himself. Bruce had managed to walk past the hustle of town into what the locals called the “no-zone” it was basically the part of town that functioned more as a Halloween decoration than anything. Abandoned buildings and factories all stacked on top of each other that the youth of the town liked to spray paint, in some odd way it reminded Bruce of Gotham. That’s when he saw it. A navy blue 4door Jeep collecting snow in front of an old wood factory. Bruce ran to the jeep praying he would see a sleeping Suzy who simply needed to catch up on her rest. To his dismay, however, what he found was an empty vehicle. Bruce tugged on the door handle causing the door to pop open. The second Bruce stuck his face in the car an overwhelming and pungent smell of chemically created sweetness hit him. Bruce knew that smell well, he had come into contact with it a lot when dealing with Gotham’s ring of sex traffickers. “chloroform” he growls stepping away from the car, when he notices something freezing him in his tracks. Smeared onto the backdoor handle, a familiar white grease paint. 

Bruce felt his heart race, he had imagined almost every possibility that could have happened to Suzi, but none of them involved the Joker. after all, what would he want with a small town girl? Bruce knelt down to look at the handprint and deducted what direction the car was entered at leading Bruce to an old abandoned wood factory. 

“why would Joker kidnap a girl from such a small town?” Bruce thought to himself. 

Bruce found a broken window in the back that he deducted was much too small for him or the joker but could possibly fit Suzy. 

“or a cat” Bruce whispers. 

Taking out his lockpicking kit he came through the back entrance near the broken window and took a look inside. The place was covered in sawdust and smelled of mold. Looking on the other side of the window Bruce could see that someone had in fact climbed through it and then sloppily and quickly tried to get out. Bruce also followed the footsteps that lead deep underground to a storage like room covered in rolling shelves. The ground was covered in kicked up sawdust, but it was easy to distinguish Suzy’s small feet compared to the others. Bruce retraced her steps the best he could. 

“she was here Alfred.” 

“what do you think happened sir?” 

“I think she went home but didn’t stay for long, just enough to change her clothes, before Jason asked her for help looking for his cat. Unfortunately, it looks as if she found her way down here.” Bruce explains following Suzy’s footprints “she hid under this shelf, there were others here.” It wasn’t long before Bruce understood what was going on and his worry only increased when he found blood on the floor. 

“Alfred, Joker has Suzy”


	6. Joker misses Gotham

Jason sat in his bed hugging his toy close feeling a sense of hope that Batman was on the case. 

KNOCK 

KNOCK 

KNOCK 

Jason’s smile only widened as he jumped down from his racecar bed and ran to the front door. He just knew that behind the door awaited his hero, and his friend Suzy. He believed so much that he didn’t even hesitate to fling open the door, only to be greeted by a painted murderer. 

“hiya kiddo” Joker smiled, “this your cat?” he teased holding up a blood-soaked flyer Suzy had. 

Jason froze in his place looking up at the villain, “speak up kid?” Joker sang. 

With a gulp Jason nodded his head slowly. 

“oh how perrrrrrrfect hahahahahaha” Joker rasped before striking the kid down and ordering his good to collect the passed out body. “to Gotham boys, daddy misses home”


	7. The pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of death in this one

My pounding head is what woke me up first, “mm” I groaned blinking my eyes open to more pain. 

“you’re awake” a gentle voice called out. 

Suddenly memories flooded my mind and I shot up, frantically looking around where I am, and where I am, is a nightmare. I looked to be the underneath of a small arena, the walls were crusted in blood, shit, and piss. I gagged hard and would have thrown up had my stomach had anything in it. 

“oh god.” I gag out. 

“I know it stinks under here” the unknown male spoke. 

There was a particularly horrible scene in front of me as I realized that the “sleeping” bodies were actually carcasses stack on top of each other. broken, bloodied, and dismembered, blocking what looked like and old iron crank door from a gladiator movie. 

“where am I? who are you?” I jump to my feet screaming over the roar of people yelling, cheering and stomping above me. 

“my name is Steve, and you are in the pits” he explains rising to his feet as well. Steve had a beard covered in coagulated blood and foreign tissue, with a crew cut hair style. he is taller than me but not by much with blue eyes and fitted worn out armor tailored to his chiseled muscles. 

“the pits?” I ask softly 

“yeah, your Jokers new contestant, right?” he asks extending his hand. 

“contestant?” 

“she’s like the others Steven, she has no clue what’s going on probably another picked up prostitute” a handsome woman says stepping out of the shadows. Her hair was braided back with a few dreads worked in and wore a very similar outfit to Steven’s. 

“prostitute?” I whisper to myself, “what am I doing here?” I being to cry but quickly stop as soon as I take a sniffle and gag again do to the overwhelming smell of gangrene. 

“brief her?” the girl says with a smile, looking me up and down, seeming to enjoy watching my fear. 

“god Kelly, you don’t have to be a total bitch all the time ya know?” Steve quipped shutting the warrior up, “look sweetie, were not going to hurt you” 

“yet” Kelly grumbled 

Steve shot her a dirty look as she found a semi clean spot to sit, “do you know your name?” he asked 

“S-Suzy” 

“good. Do you know anything about how you got here?” 

I shake my head franticly, “no” I choke out 

“this place is called ‘the pit’ basically is an underground modern-day gladiator arena” Steve explained pointing up towards the dirt covered celling, “above us are the masters, or people who bring in fighters, like me and Kelly and… today… you” 

“M-Me?” I sputter, “I am NOT a fighter” 

“yeah we got that clown girl” Kelly shouts 

I shoot her my own dirty look, “I am not associated with that trash!” I yell 

“well at least this one has some spirit” Steve chuckled 

“what goes on here?” I ask 

“basically, the masters bring in fighters, some people want to be fighters. Some people, like me, are trying to pay off the money they owe. And some people,” He continues gesturing at me, “are slaves forced to fight” 

“I am not a slave!” I bark 

Steve gives me a sympathetic smile, “okay.” He whispers 

“LADIES AND GENTAL MEN! WELCOME TO THE PIT!!” a maniacal nasal voice sounds out over the speaker. 

“I know that voice… Joker” I whisper trying my best to walk towards the gate, stepping over broken mangled bodies, to see what was going on. 

“Joker is the creator of the games” Steve says following me 

Once at the gate I could see the so-called arena, it was a large room with no windows that was set up to look like a roman gladiator tournament ring with a gate on each side. I also saw Joker standing in the middle of the arena rallying the large and grotesque crowd that sat above the action. 

“over here we have the contestants!” he sings out into the microphone and points towards the gate me and Steve. “and over here lays our champion!” he roars pointing at the gate opposite of ours, “now don’t forget the rules kids, the first to die loses. HAHA. AND, If one of our gracious contenders feels like being a hero they may press the big red button next to their gates,” I took this moment to look beside me at the button that had seemingly never been used, “this will save the losing party member but put you in his or her place” the crowd roared with excitement, “now who is ready for our champion!” suddenly the gate across from us began to open and out steps the biggest man I have ever seen. He was tall with rippling muscles that could put Hercules to shame, olive skin, and long hair that dangled in front of his wild black eyes. “and here is our kitten!!” Joker roars as a glass box is flown in on top of him incasing him. 

“that box is bulletproof, he likes to get as close to the action as he can,” Steve continues, “if you want to surrender and ask for mercy you hold up two fingers” he shows me holing up his middle and index finger. 

“what does he mean the kitten?” I ask. 

“you know in dog fights, they always make the biggest meanest dog kill the kitten to make it meaner, and also the crowd loves it.” Steve explains. 

“were going to watch that man kill a kitten?” I ask horrified 

“no, the kitten is just a nickname, usually Joker brings in a goon that failed a job for him or a washed-up prostitute.” 

“were going to watch him kill a person.” I realize, “am I the kitten?” I say tears forming in my eyes, “I’m not a goon or a prostate but I did make him mad.” 

“yeah, we thought you were, but the kitten is never in the same part of the arena as the fighters.” 

Just then another small box, with air holes poked into it, crashes rudely to the floor and breaks reveling “the kitten”. I thought my heart was broken enough from everything but when that box broke for me to see the tear stained face of Jason, I lost all my senses. I let out a scream, the scream of a broken heart. I couldn’t help it I didn’t even think before my hand found its way on the buzzer and my gate cranked open. The once loud audience was silent and stared down at me as I bolted from my entrapment to Jason. 

He was scared at first and crying but once he realized it was me who had a hold of him he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, “I’m sorry I’m sorry” he repeated into my filthy shirt as I stroked his hair and held him close. I picked him up and turned to go back to the dank room in search of some kind of sanctuary, but the gate was cranking closed. 

I jerked my head toward Joker who was clutching his ribs crackling, “what are you doing? You said if I hit the button I could save him!” I scream putting Jason on my hip and pounding on the glass. 

Joker popped up, “no doll,” he speaks into the microphone over the silent crowd, “I said you replace the contender.” He growls licking his lips. 

My body stiffens. “fine,” I putter out causing joker to raise one eye brown in curiosity at me, “but Jason gets to go free.” 

Joker smiles and nods queuing the gate to rise I put Jason down and told him to run to Steve, who was watching shocked from the sidelines. 

“ladies and gentlemen ha-ha welcome to the stage, our new Kitten” joker says gesturing to me with an open arm. 

The once silent crowd now roared with so much power it shook the floor and I stumbled slightly, “let the game begin!” 

Confetti cannons shoot of into the air and rain down on me and the champion. 

He charged at me kicking up dirt with his massive feet. I didn’t know what to do so I froze and squinted my eyes shut before the worst pain I had ever felt in my life hit me in the jaw and sent my flying across the arena. When I hit the ground, it knocked all of the air out of my lungs and burned my insides. The crowed began to chant “champion” as joker watched slightly angry from his protected box. 

Ignoring my dizzy vison, I found my feet and stood up only to take a step and fall down into the remaining carcass of what was once a large man now only reduced to goo and bone. I sobbed gripping the wall and getting back on my feet only to turn and find Champion charging at me again. I didn’t freeze this time. I ran, hard, as fast as my legs can carry me. Champion didn’t let up he simply changed his direction. He chased me around the perimeter of the arena the crowed laughing and whistling. My breath was running low and my feet turnimg to led I slammed my body onto to glass box hoping praying, that I could reach some kind of mercy in Jokers demented heart. I plaster two fingers to the glass, “surrender, please!” 

Joker stood there looking disappointed and bored and shook his head, my heart sank but I didn’t have time to be upset before a massive hand grabbed me by my hair and jerked me onto my back to hit the ground hard. 

My head stung but the pounding kicks to my body from this mammoth man had me spitting blood. lucky I got a break from his kicks, as the champion was running around the arena waving his arms to fuel the crowd. 

“I’m going to die here” I think to myself as i pulled my battered body up to my elbows, “why are you still fighting you can’t win” I tell myself crawling in no specific direction, “I don’t want to die, I’ll miss everyone back home” I whisper to myself. “no, I won’t die” I whisper again before losing my strength to move and finding my new resting spot next to some corps. It was a woman who had been here for months it looked, her face rotting away and reeking of maggots, most of her bones were broken, sharp and pointed. I brought my hand up to her broken arm and apologized for my next idea. I felt familiar hands of champion grab my hair and pull me up to my feet, “any last words kitten?” Joker mumbled into the microphone. I opened my mouth to speak but my voice was to small, joker asked me once more and again I was to week to yell over all the people. With a huff he signaled for the glass to be flown out and drug the microphone to my lips, the audience was quiet again waiting for my last plea. 

“what was that doll?” joker asked once more. 

My tired eyes batted for a moment before I licked my split lips and spoke into the mesh top of the microphone, “I said, I am not going to die here” and with that I jabbed a spear of bone, i had stolen from the dead woman, into my attacker’s neck ripping open the champions throat. He dropped me, and I crumbled, he soon fell beside me, and I watched him gargling on his own blood before my eyes grew too heavy to hold and darkness once again overtook me.


	8. wine and dine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for all the comments and likes! 
> 
> I did just want to say that I had major writers block during this chapter, so its not nearly as excited as i wanted it to be. That being said, I am excited about the next few chapters! So, if you stick around I pinky promise J will get more interesting.
> 
> Also, please excuse any odd grammar mistakes! I often type this out on my phone and English isn't my first language, so sometimes its not always grammatically correct sorry XP.

When I woke up the first thing a saw was white. White walls, White blankets, White medical equipment. My body felt light and my head felt confused and foggy, but I was thankful for not feeling any pain. Turning my head to the right I see a sterling silver door and medical equipment hooked up to me. Fluids and a bag of morphine dripping into the IV piercing my arm. This was the cleanest hospital room I had ever seen. I used my hand not attached to any equipment to peel off the oxygen mask over my mouth and off my head. The abundant number of blankets on top of me gave me a since of comfort and warmth. 'I could almost fall asleep again,' I think to myself turning my head to the left the wall was covered in windows that let in tons of natural lighting. There were also three chairs that had been moved into an uncomfortable make shift bed. that a mysterious figure laid in. I can’t see their head the way they are laying. All I can see is their body and rise and fall of their white tank top as they slept small snores escaping their nose. His arms were crossed over his chest showcasing his muscular arms, I took a moment to admire how perfect his skin appeared no freckle no mole no blemish just silk. One of his legs was stretched across the chairs and another dangled resting on the floor below him with a black jacket covering his face. 

“my rescuer” I think to myself and smile wiping away tears from my face, I then notice a bathroom in front of me pulling off the sensors strapped to my chest I grab my IV drip and use it as a somewhat walking stick, making my way to the bathroom. The bathroom was complete with a shower that housed small hotel like accommodations. I pull the IV tubing out of my arm with a wince, and with a tug on the strings of my hospital gown tossed it into the sink and leaving me naked. Escaping the cold I turn on the water, and step into the shower, it hit me hard with ice cold water that, fortunately, quickly turned to steam. I took a moment to pull the curtain closed and relax into the heat. Looking down I noticed the various cuts and bruises all over my body. My stomach had black and purple spotting where that mammoth kicked me over and over, my knees had scrapes to match my hands from falling. I found myself recounting what I had been threw in that hell. 

“I killed a man” I thought to myself, before bottling up that emotion and pushing it away. 

I had obviously been cleaned at some point by doctors, but I still felt nasty. I reached for the small bottles of shampoo, They looked familiar the more I looked at them until it clicked. These are the same bottles we have at the casino back home. I smile to myself, “am I home?” I think running suds into my hair and rinsing them away. 

“if I’m home maybe the man in my room is… Bruce? Dang I should have tried to get a better look at him” I think to myself blushing, “don’t be silly of course not.” I giggle toweling off and putting my robe back on. 

Slowly I open the door to peek out at the man in the chairs, only to find he was gone, in his place were some clothes. A pair of grey fitted sweatpants, some cotton white underwear and matching bra, and a men’s button down red shirt. The shirt was missing the top few buttons, so it went down further than I would have left it but, never the less, I felt much more comfortable now. taking a deep breath to relax and sit on the bed, when the door opened behind me. Turning my head, I open my mouth to speak but no words came when I saw the face of the man whom i never wanted to see again, his ruby red smile and green hair messily tasseled around his face, “you?” I whisper trying to rise to my feet. 

But Joker is fast he had his body stretched across the hospital bed with his arms wrapped around me in a blink of an eye and tossing me onto my back with a yell. “security!” I scream out, surly a hospital like this would have a protocol to save me, right? Joker seemed unfazed as he crawls on top of the bed and me putting a large hand on my chest and pushing me into the cushion, “no!” I scream as he cackles out. I start kicking my legs to no avail. J finds a spot to sit on my hips and towers above me trapping me beneath him, he lifts his hand from my chest and crosses his arms leering down at me. 

I decided to stop kicking and scratching to save what little energy I have left. The drugs given to me are starting to wear off and a dull ache cascades over my body. 

The room is so quiet you could hear a pin drip. Joker smiles watching my confusion, “where am I?” i ask. 

Joker slams his hands down beside my head getting on his hands and knees, “you’re in my hospital room, you like?” 

“your hospital room?” 

Joker giggles, “yes, well in my line of work you don’t always walk away as fresh as a daisy. I have this room reserved to keep me from the grave, and a doctor on hand 24 hours.” 

“t-the arena? What? How? Why?” I ask opening a bottle of emotions I swore I was going to keep sealed, and letting a sniffle creep threw. Joker laughed in my face and I felt my face turn red with embarrassment, being slightly free from his grasp I turn over on my stomach. I know turning my back on the enemy is rule number one, but I felt so much safer hiding my face in this hospital pillow. 

“aww,” Joker says laying his body on top of my and forcing his arms under me wrapping me in an embrace, “mmm, you smell good. that casino might have been tacky, but it did have some...” 

“why are you talking like that?” I ask turning over my shoulder to come nose to nose with my nightmare. 

“like what dove?” he smiles wickedly, I can tell he already knows that I’ve caught on. 

“might have? Have some? You’re talking as if the casino is not there anymore.” I choke out 

Jokers arm squeezed me tightly forcing his face into the crook of my neck and nipping at my jaw, “oh doll, so sweet and soft and innocent. Your little casino is fine, for now,” he growls as I struggle against him, “keep fighting me though and ill level that whole town” he barks nipping a little too hard at my neck. I stop moving for a moment putting my face down into the pillow, it was harder to breath but at least I could at least feel like I was hidden. My eyes fluttered for a moment, I’m more exhausted than I thought, closing my eyes for a second I saw a flashing image of corpses staring back at me from the pits. My eyes jump open with a gasp. 

“memories can’t go away doll” he whispers into my ear. 

“I should be dead.” I state 

Joker finally lifted himself up and off the bed and I, for a moment I thought he had left the room until, a large hand grabbed the back of my head and yanked me backwards hitting my head on the bar of the other end of the bed. “yes, you should be!” he yelled with delight, “and why aren’t you?” 

Curling up into a defensive ball I put my hands on the lump forming in the back of my skull. Opening my eyes, I let out a soft gasp as I realize just how close jokers face is to mine, backing away however wasn’t an option, for as soon as I showed any sign of escape he put my upper arms in a vice grip yanking me closer to him. His smile was fading, and I could see he was becoming agitated. “ANCWERE ME!” he roared. 

With a quivering lip I open my mouth sheepishly, “wh-what was the question?” 

Jokers rage burned into my eyes, before I even had time to register what was going on he was lifting me off the bed and slamming my body onto the floor. Gathering my breath, I heard sliding glass and felt a cold breeze. Joker grabbed my arms again and pushing me backwards out the window he just opened. I was thankful he was strong for a moment as my head dangled out of a window, looking down I saw I was in the top of a sky scraper of downtown Gotham. Tears formed in my eyes, “please pull me back in!” I yell looking at my tormentor and grabbing onto his naked arms the best I could. 

“AHAHAHAHA” joker let out, a howling laughter, “why should I? after all you should be dead anyway right?” 

“b-but” 

jokers smile curled even more as he let go of my arms a few inches letting me fall backward for just a moment. I let out a blood curdling scream. “I’m still waiting? Why are you still alive doll? I really wanna know-ah” he cackles with a lick of his lips. 

Looking down I could see people walking the streets, from this height they looked like ants, I never was a fan of heights. “I’m alive because- because I…” 

Joker didn’t take much to my hesitation and let my arms slip a little more, tears ran down my face as I screamed and sobbed, “because I won the competition! I’m alive because I won!” I yell digging my nails into joker’s wrists as my legs slip further out the window. 

“and how did you win dove, id kill to know, hahahaha” he says letting one hand go and grabbing my feet forcing them out the window as well. He now only had one hand on my wrist holding me over the streets of Gotham, “hurry up doll, my arm is getting tired” 

“because I fought!” 

With a sigh joker shakes his head, “wrong answer” 

“NO! BECAUSE I KILLED SOMEONE” I scream out as loud as I can. Satisfied with my answer joker grabs me with both hands and pulls me up into the room with him wrapping one arm around my waist and holding my wrist with his other. My knees were week and I couldn’t find the strength to stand, forcing me to be sobbing joker’s chest and hold onto him for dear life. Joker released my hand and began running his fingers threw my hair calming me and shushing me, even rocking back and forth until I stopped crying. 

“ya see dove, I can be a nice guy when you just co-oper-ate-ah” he growls setting me in one of the chairs and shutting the window, much to my appreciation. 

There was no doubt in my mind, not that there was much before, that Joker was strong. Perhaps even stronger than he looked. In his tank top I could see he wasn’t exactly scrawny and he obviously tried to keep in physical shape. ‘I thought exercises made you happier and less crazy’ I thought to myself curling away from him as he took a seat next to me. 

“aww don’t do that dove, come here lay your head on my shoulder” he asks, more like commands, opening his arms and placing one on the back of the chairs. 

“no thank you” I whisper. 

“I don’t remember asking,” joker snapped, instinctually I switched positions to be closer to him, as close as the arm rests between us would allow. Joker took a damp strand of my hair and began playing with it, he leaned in closer to bring the strand to his nose to inhale. I shivered in fear, anything could piss this guy off, what if I didn’t smell the way he liked would he kill me for that. Joker, however, took my actions to mean something different. 

“aww don’t tell me my little killer has turned soft for Mr. J” he teased running his fingertips up and down my arms. 

Jerking away from him I frown, “I’m not a killer” I say angrily 

Joker thrust his thumb at the window, “did you not just tell me you killed someone? Not I’m not Einstein, but I’m pretty positive that makes you a killer.” 

“NO!” I yell to both mine and Jokers surprise, “I didn’t want to do any of that. I was going to die it was self-defense and I never would have fought in the first place if you hadn’t,” I gasped for a moment to remember what started it all, “Jason... what did you do to him?” I ask quietly at first before meeting the cold smiling eyes of my capture. Pure rage filled my body as I grabbed Joker by his shirt and tried to put him toward me. J, however didn’t move and I ended up pulling my self-closer to him, either way fire burned in my eyes, “where. Is. Jason?” I growl. Jokers smile faded fast as he brought a large hand to my neck, “are you threatening me dove?” he asked bitterly. 

I swallowed hard knowing I was already in for it, “answer me” I commanded. Joker lunged pushing us both off the chairs and onto the floor with him on top of me. My head cracking against the tile. 

“let’s lay out of ground rules huh? One: I am a man of my word- ah I said your little friend would be saved if you pressed the button and well you pressed it. Two: you don’t challenge me EVER. And three: I need you to quit acting so stupid, if you make me kill you that means I lose my bet with Bats and I. hate. To lose. Understand?” 

I didn’t understand, not completely anyway, the only part I did understand was that Jason was safe. That was a relief to me and I found myself relaxing under joker just slightly. “you let Jason go? He’s home safe?” I badger. Jokers slams his fist into my jaw, “questioning me is part of rule number two.” He growls 

Suddenly the door Joker entered opened to reveal a tall Hispanic man with greased back hair in a lab coat carrying some files. 

“aw good ol’ Doc!” Joker rejoiced, the Doctor didn’t ever pay attention to the scene in front of him and simply smiled at Joker handing over some files and politely leaving the room, despite my pleading eyes. 

Joker stood and extended and hand to help me up, I wanted to slap it away, but I was in no position to refuse any kind of help. Once on my feet, he pushed me onto the hospital bed. 

Joker cocked an eyebrow at the file he was reading and nodded looking up at me, occasionally, then back to the file, “hmm well this proves it!” he said happily pacing the room. 

“Suzy Elizabeth Heart, what a fitting name,” he quipped, “age 21, hair color black, eyes blue, 5’9”, organ donner, registered New York voter, anemia, no living relatives, lived in that piss town your whole life, mom and dad both died of cancer when you were 18, never went to college, blah blah blah...” he rambled. All this information was common knowledge, but it still put me on edge that he would know so much about me, Joker caught onto my unsettlement and flashed a mischievous toothy grin, “shall I go on?” he asked. 

I opened my mouth to protest before he held a hand up to shush me, “it was a rhetorical question dove. Let’s skip to the good stuff huh? Chest size 32 D, lucky you huh? You see I have everything about you in this file” he says waving the folder in my face, “but this file is SOOO… boring.” He sighs tossing it on a chair and walking up to me standing uncomfortably close. My face was blushing pink and I avoided eye contact at all costs. unfortunately, because he was standing and i was sitting, that meant I had to try even harder not to come face to face with his crotch. “you’ve never been in trouble, no detention in school, never been grounded, always followed the rules like a happy little puppy dog. SHIT, the worst thing on here is the F you got in 6th grade science because you refused to dissect a frog.” I remembered that day, I went home crying and swore I would never go back to school again. My mom had to calm me down. The worst part about that story thought is the fact that he would even know a story like that about me. A story I thought only I knew. “Not even an act of raging grief when your parents bit the dust.” Joker continued, getting tired of my wandering eyes, he grabbed my jaw and forced my face to look up at him, “LOOK AT ME!” I jumped at the sudden outburst. With a whimper I lift my pupils up to his, “you are the perfect sweet little thing. Don’t you see? Just how perfect you are! Bats is going to love you!” 

“B-Bats?” I ask, hoping my question wouldn’t earn me another head injury. 

“Bats! You know! Batman, the rat with wings!” he shouts tossing his arms to the side, when a twinkling tune rings out from his pocket. Joker pushed his tongue into the inside of his cheek licking as his scars before flipping open a cheap phone and exiting the room slamming the door behind him. 

I sat still for a moment in complete disbelief, “what in the world just happened?” I thought to myself. 

Suddenly I jumped down from the bed and picked up my file, I wish I hadn’t, the information he had on me made me sick to my stomach. My bank account info my SSN my house payments my credit score. And not just things like that but personal stories about me. When I lost my first tooth, when I rode a bike for the first time, my first date, my prom and what I wore to it, even some of the time I spent with Bruce the other day. 

‘Bruce, he thought I was with joker when we first met. I wander what he thinks of me now,’ 

Joker had every information he could ever want about me and that is what frightened me the most. The door handle twitched behind me causing me to swiftly close my file and return to my spot on the bed. Joker walked in again holding a black bag. 

‘what does he have, more information about me, more threats, torcher device? ‘my mind raced. Joker tossed the bag next to me and crossed his arms nodding his head for me to look inside the bag. With a gulp I gently open the bag to find, to my surprise, clothes. I suppose the oversized ones on me didn’t quite do it for Joker because there were formfitting, but, I was thankful they looked comfortable. Black stretchy jeggings and a form fitting forest green t shirt that was decaled in black graffiti like “ha’s”, finally to top it all off there was a purple velvet suit coat and sparkling boot heals. I gave Joker the best “really?” look I could muster without trying to upset him, only to be greeted by a malice face. Not sure my head could take anymore injuries I gather the clothes and make my way to the bathroom. Joker steps in front of the door stopping me in my tracks, “don’t take to much time dove. You don’t want me coming in after you” he warns. 

I nod my head and scoot past him trying to look as small as possible, shutting the door behind me. Pealing away the clothes I had on, I realized just how much my medication was wearing off and just how bad my body was hurting again. It took what felt like forever to slip the shirt on, once I got to the pants the bruising on my stomach was causing me more pain than I could imagine. Picking up the pants hurt, but nothing prepared me for the pain of bending over to put them on. With a hiss I crumpled to the floor. It wasn’t long after that joker kicked in the door, to find me wincing on the floor. It seemed he was changing as well on the other side of the door because now he wore an over the top purple suit tailored to his body 

“hmm?” he questioned looking me up and down. I would have felt more embarrassed about being in a t-shirt and underwear, if it wasn’t for the fact that I felt like vomiting from pain. Joker snapped his fingers as if he remembered something and reached deep into his pocket pulling out a syringe. 

“no” I protested but found myself unable to move as he grabbed my arm and rolled me painfully onto my back. he ignored my whimpers and gripped my upper arm just above the bend in my elbow cutting off my circulation. my arm began to pulse in need of blood as he put the syringe between his teeth and slapped down on my arm. “there we go,” he mumbles threw his occupied teeth, I hiccup in pain only for him to shush me and press the needle into my veins. injecting me with a small amount of clear liquid. 

“there we go!” he exclaimed proudly. The effect of the drug was almost instant as the pain began to dull. However, it wasn’t enough to make it go completely away but at least this way I could move. Joker grabbed my pants and tossed them at me demanding I hurry up. Miraculously finding a willpower I didn’t think I had anymore, I finished getting dressed. 

Stepping out the door into the room my legs feeling a bit like jelly I stumble falling into joker’s arms and holding on for support, “well look at that, don’t tell you’ve already fallen for me.” He husked out. 

With a gasp I found my footing and stepped away form him as fast as I could. Joker let out a laugh grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the hospital like room in a hallway. Making a sharp turn he pulled me down the tile hall my feet clicking loudly behind him, before being flung onto my butt into an elevator. Joker straitened his suit coat and tie before hitting the 3rd floor button. 

‘what hospital doubles as a skyscraper?’ I ask myself, looking up at the rows of buttons. 

The elevator shifted as it began to descend to the ground, I grabbed the bars along the walls and found my footing once again. Joker paid no attention to me until the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a large man blocking the way. The man looked at me and frowned, “this is invitation only where’s your ticket.” 

“um?” I started as joker stepped in front of me with a harsh smile, “she’s my plus one,” he wheezes wrapping his arm inside my jacket pulling me into his chest. The man nodded and stepped out of the way. I wasn’t sure what I was going to see when the man moved but, I didn’t expect to see one of the nicest fanciest restaurants of my life. Joker stepped out the elevator dragging me with him by my waist and went up to the hostess. The hostess reminded me of a girl back home who worked at the candy shop, named Vanessa. she had sandy blond hair, full eyebrows, and beautiful skin. I had always admired how beautiful Vanessa was and this girl was her spitting image, except she had brown eyes as opposed to Vanessa’s green ones. 

The hostess was looking down at the stand writing away how many tables were available, when Joker tapped on the glass of her podium. She looked annoyed until she saw who it was, The second she realized she was face to face with the clown prince of crime however, she forced a smile. “Joker?” She stuttered glancing between me and him, “table for two?” peeking out of the corner of my eye I watch joker flash a wink to the helpless girl, prompting her to grab two menus and showing us to our table. The table was cheery wood crafted with intricate designs topped with a black silk table cloth being held down by a slab of crystal glass. The chairs were the same wood and matching design fitted with leather and soft cushioning, something I was very thankful for. Joker let go of my waist to push me into a chair next to him. Looking around the room a few people stared at us but, for the most part they accepted the twisted energy Joker brought along with him everywhere he went. 

“your server will be r-right with you.” Our hostess staggered placing the menu in front of joker and I. Joker grabbed her arm as soon as she tried to pull away, her face was pure fear and tears formed in her eyes, “you seem new here?” Joker giggled tightening his grip. 

“y-yes sir.” She said blinking away the tears in her eyes. 

Joker reached into his into the chest of his jacket, my eyes went wide in terror, the girl pulled away whispering please more to herself than anything, much to our surprise though Joker pulled out a 20 and slipped it into the girl’s hand before erupting into a fit of giggles. 

The girl was obviously still frightened, laughed along, in what was the most awkward exchange I have ever seen. 

After she thanked J for the tip she justifiably scurried back to her podium, “I thought you were going to shoot her.” I say releasing the breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. 

“oh no no no no no. hehe, that is…” he said turning in his chair to face more towards me, “unless you want me too.” 

“of course not!” I half whisper half yell. 

He puckered his lip out in a fake hurt face, “aww well I gladly await the day you let your bloodlust take over.” 

“I don’t have a bloodlust” I huff turning away from him and shoving my face into a menu. 

“whoa, that didn’t look like my perfect little Suzy. Quite the attitude.” Joker growled in delight 

“yeah well maybe your file was missing a few documents” I huff 

“good evening, my name is Nick ill be your server this afternoon. What can I start you off with to drink?” A sweet looking boy that couldn’t be more than 16 smiled, before he realized who he was waiting on. However, unlike our hostess Nicks smile only grew when he saw Joker. “Mr. Joker! Welcome back!” he giggled. 

I peeked over my menu to see a boy with shaggy black hair, and dark brown eyes smiling happily at joker, who was reclined in his seat tapping his fingers on the table, “hiya Nicklaus” he sang out. 

“my father always welcomes your company Sir, please, anything you and your date need it's on the house!” he smiled like talking to an old friend, Joker tapped his middle finger on the glass between my menu and body. 

“you heard the man, dove!” 

Suddenly the boy gasped, “oh my god” he said looking into my eyes. 

Quickly he turned to Joker, “Mr. J can I please have a picture with her!” 

Suddenly a large hand from behind landed on the boy, “now Nick, please don’t disrupt our most valuable customer on his date, no matter how star struck you are.” A man who looked like an older version of Nick scolded. 

“of course, father,” Nick said looking disappointed and quickly apologized to joker. 

“hahahaha, oh Nick my boy,” J sang out jumping to his feet and pulling nick close with his arm wrapped around Nicks body, “it’s okay I know how much of a fan you are. Of my uh, a-hum en-ter-tain-ment.” 

‘the pits’ I think to myself, ‘this sweet kid is a fan of that filth?’ 

Joker, Nicks father, and Nick all stood around talking like friends at a high school reunion. Accusations and comments flying around the room 

“she is quite a fighter” 

“that scream in the beginning was so powerful I remember the crowd stopping in it tracks” 

“who knew one woman could be so vicious I mean cutting someone throat with a bone of a corpse, quite the mind for death eh son” 

‘no. no that’s not me at all.’ I teetered with the idea of standing up for myself, but as soon as I saw joker was beginning to get angry with the formal chit chat and fake smiles, I decided to keep my mouth shut and save myself the beating. 

Joker flashed a malice grin at the two and asked for a bottle of Château Margaux 1787 before taking his seat next to me and draping his arm over the back of my chair. 

“well look at that” joker growled leaning into my neck, “you are quite the talk of the town my little murderous marionette, what do you think of that?” 

“Château Margaux 1787?” I ask trying hard not to acknowledge or let it bother me how close he was. 

“trying to change the subject dove?” Jokers hot breath whispered into my ear and sent a shiver down my spine, erupting Joker into a fit of hysterics. The whole room looked to see his cackling as if I had told him the funniest joke of all time, but, in truth he just enjoyed making me squirm. 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, Jokers laughter finally died down when Nick placed two wine glasses in front of us and a beautiful bottle of red wine. 

Nick presented the bottle to Joker, who examined the intricate and hand crafted black and gold label reading “Château Margaux 1787” J gave it a swift nod of approval. Nick then pulled a knife, having a weapon that close to Joker made me nervous and unsettled. Nick scored the foil around the bottle pinching the bottle between his thumb and knife and cutting the foil below the lip of the bottle. Gently, Nick took the foil off and slipped it onto his pocket with the knife. Nick then pulled out a cork screw and twisted it into the cork gently removing it and handing it to Joker. Joker looked at the cork for a moment before nodding for Nick to continue. The whole process was very odd to me, Joker acted more like an aristocrat than the monster who plagued Gotham. I suppose it never occurred to me that he might be normal in any way, so watching him pick out wines and dine in an invitation only restaurant was almost more unsettling to watch than him hosting the pits. At least there I could pretend he was a demon or a monster, but here I wasn’t dealing with anything other than a man. 

Nick then poured a small sample of the wine into Jokers glass, I watched with childlike amazement as he stared into the blood red color inhaling its aroma and gently bringing the liquid to his lips. Pulling the glass away he looked blank no emotion read on his face whatsoever, he simply nodded at Nick who then poured a glass for the both of us. 

“are you two ready to order or shall I give you a moment to enjoy your wine?” Nick asked pulling out a pen a paper. 

“the usual for both of us” Joker said bored, Nick jotted down some notes onto his paper and ran off leaving us the wine. 

“Drink” Joker commanded taking another sip from his glass. 

“I don’t really like alcohol” I whisper. 

Joker shot me a look from out of the corner of his eye as a warning, “I didn’t ask” 

With a shaking hand I reached out to take the glass but had to set it down before it even reached the end of the table. Joker rolled his eyes and turned toward me once again, “Don’t disobey me dove” he smiles 

A thousand things ran through my mind, ‘what if he laced the glass with something, with if I drink acid that burns my throat out what if...’ 

BANG 

Joker slammed his hand on the table and grabbed my throat with his other, a tear slipped out of my eye, and I squinted them closed., “open your mouth” he demanded. When I hesitated, he put more pressure on my throat making it hard to breath, I gasped for air after a moment when I felt soft flesh touch my lips, I opened my eyes to find Joker staring into mine as his lips locked onto mine. I then tasted a sweet bitter sensation flow into my mouth as I realized he was feeding the wine into me with his tongue. Having no other choice I swallowed the liquid. Joker, finally satisfied, pulled away as I coughed and sputtered. My face was ruby red with shock and embarrassment, when I looked up Joker was watching me with hunger in his eyes, a hunger that fathers warn their daughters about, a hunger I had seen before in men before but never wished to see in the eyes of this man. 

A demented smile formed on his face, “well would you look at that, your face is red dove” 

“y-you kissed me” I stated in disbelief 

“would you have preferred I shove this bottle neck down your throat?” he growled 

“n-no sir” 

Finally nick brought our plates, Joker had ordered two rare cooked stakes with mashed potatoes and a side of broccoli. 

“this is the usual?” I ask joker as nick picks up our discarded menus and makes his way back into the kitchen. 

Joker raises one eyebrow up, “you’re really starting to piss me off” he warns. 

Furrowing my brow I look back at my plate ‘I didn’t even do anything to piss you off’ I think to myself, but whisper an apology anyway. 

Joker leaned back into his seat watching me study my plate, his eyes burning into my skull, trying my best to ignore him I pick up my fork and begin eating the sides to my meal. 

Joker breaking his gaze from me does the same thing. We sat in silence for a while, part of me found this comforting, no threats, no dangling me out of windows, but the other half knew that one wrong move could end in him dragging a steak knife across my throat. 

Joker finished his meal relatively fast, I still had a whole steak to eat, by the time Nick was clearing away Jokers dishes. 

Putting the first bite into my mouth was amazing, all the food was, it’s a shame I couldn’t fully relax and enjoy it. it took a while, but I did polish off my plate same as Joker with one last bite of meat. 

Joker slid my wine towards me, the only sip missing from it being the one he forced me. 

“were not leaving here until you drink” Joker smiled wickedly. 

‘he has something planed’ I think to myself placing the glass to my lips and taking another sip. The wine was delicious to say the least. 

“Mr. Joker?” I ask tentatively, “you seem to know a lot about wine.” 

“and?” Joker barked 

“nothing!” I jumped taking another gulp of wine finishing my glass “it’s just, may I be honest?” 

This got Jokers attention, he pushed his seat out and took the empty glass from my hand placing it on the table, before grabbing my arms spinning and jerking me into his lap and wrapping one arm around my back. my face ran red again, much to Jokers delight as a smile wide enough to split his scars ripped across his face. 

“go ahead doll, I’m all ears” he cackled as he used his free hand to pour another glass for myself and shove it into my hand 

“well…” I start staring into the red liquid. Joker found a new place for his free hand to rest, as his callused hands scraped against my thigh and settled between my legs. “um” I fidget trying to wiggle my away from him. Joker became inpatient with my nervous sputtering as he retracted the hand on my back and slammed it hard against the small of my back, I yipped at the sting before realizing he had tangled his fingers in my hair once again and pulled my head back slightly, “hurry up doll I hate waiting” 

Tears formed in my eyes and I took a deep breath, “I just, thought it was odd to see you like this is all” I blurt out 

“like how dove?” 

“I don’t know,” I hiss as he pulled my hair back further, “just that I have always envisioned this monster, but looking at you now, you’re more like a man than a monster” 

Joker was still for a moment thinking before he released my hair and pushed the wine up to my lips once again. Obeying I took another drink, beginning to feel the fuzziness that comes with the alcohol. 

Joker returned his hand to my back and pushed his other one to caress my inner thigh once again getting closer and closer to my torso. Finally, I felt his laugh rumble threw his body. I hadn’t noticed before, but, when he laughs its like a demented energy that rolls threw out his veins charging his whole body in a twisted joyful vibration. 

“you are perfect!” he shouts. 

“I don’t understand what you mean when you say that” I quip feeling brave. 

“don’t worry about that yet doll I want to know more about you!” he said pouring me another glass of wine. 

“me?” I begin to slur. The alcohol warmed my body and I felt a sense of being wrapped in a blanket. I found my judgment impaired as I discovered comfort in Jokers arms leaning into his body and placing my head in the crook of his neck. 

Joker wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me in harder and began rubbing his thumb on my leg inching his way closer to me. 

“let’s start with mommy and daddy.” He began, “you seemed to handle their death well?” 

I nodded into his neck burrowing deeper into his hair. Joker had a distinct smell I found, gunpowder, gasoline, men’s cologne, and a distinct smell that belongs to every person. “I was upset for sure, but I…” 

“go on” 

“I figured there was nothing I could do about it, so I found a way to move on, it still hurts though sometimes.” 

“hmm, how boring.” He growled sending shivers down my spine as I take another sip from my glass, “lets talk about Bruce Wayne.” J continues. 

“Bruce?” 

Joker took the glass from my hand and placed it on the table, “yes Bruce Wayne, you met him the night before you ran into me. What happened?” 

“hmm, nothing to important” I whisper feeling properly drunk as I tangle my arms around Jokers neck looking for a safe place to nap. Joker allowed my arms to be around him, but I could tell he was getting annoyed. 

“don’t get to comfortable,” he warned tightening his grip on my leg. I let out a small whimper into his ear, “well what all do you want to know?” I whine 

“everything.” he growled, “from the beginning, how did he like seeing you in the purple dress?” 

I frown thinking about how rude he was at the time, pushing away from Jokers neck I look into his eyes, for the first time without fear, and frown, “he was a total dick” I slur out, “he said mean things,” I bark before softening my face, “but I understand, he must have thought I was some kind of follower of yours or something” I giggle reaching behind me to grab more wine. Joker snaps his fingers around my wrist.” you’re done,” he says looking at the wine, “now keep talking” 

“well after his butler told me I felt really bad, so I changed my clothes and then we got along fine! I was really happy, Bruce Wayne” I say sweetly, “he’s cute, isn’t he?” I continue much to Jokers agitation, “I think he likes me, he even called my Rachel.” Joker, jumped up from his chair and pushing me to the ground. 

“YES PERFECT I KNEW IT!” he shouts grabbing my arm and pulling my up to my feet, I held onto his chest finding my balance. Joker wasted no time dragging me away from our table, “oh but one more thing,” he giggled pulling out his gun pointing it between the hostess’s eyes pulling the trigger. 

I scream out, pulling away from Joker and stumbling back onto the floor, “wh-why would you?” I sputter. Joker let out a high naively laugh tucking his gun away, “I can always tell who the squealers are!” he shouted grabbing my arm and practically dragging me into the elevator again.


	9. Batman is my car

I started to sob, I thought about how much she looked like Vanessa, how stupid I am to have gotten so comfortable with this maniac. I felt sick and fear that comes with watching death anyway, but also a guilty relief that it wasn’t someone I know personally. Tears ran down my face again as I rest my head against the elevator wall sitting on the carpeted floor, Joker shot me a look out of the corner of his eye before kicking his foot up into my chest causing the air to be pushed out of me. 

"save the waterworks" Joker warns 

When the elevator finally stopped the doors opened to an underground parking garage. Joker grabbed me once again pulling me in the direction of a large white van where the two men from the wood factory sat ready to drive their boss anywhere he want. Joker tossed me into the seat next to him as we drove out of the building into the hustle of Downtown Gotham’s traffic. 

“I can’t believe even for a second,” I sob out feeling a brave anger as I turned to look at my kidnapper and push hard against him slamming him into the door. The man in the passenger seat turned to look at me with the utmost fear and confusion that I would even think of touching his boss like that. “I can’t believe that for even one second, I let you trick me into thinking you were a man!” I yell repeatedly pushing Joker into his door, “you are a monster!” I scream, “and I’m leaving” I spit turning to unlock me door and slide it back to open. The only problem with my plan being that we were moving on a highway. Fear took my body as I watched cars zoom by us and yellow stripes flashing along the road. 

I stopped in my tracks before joker had a hold of my hair once again and pushed my face out towards the concrete, I let out a scream grabbing onto a seat belt the best I could. 

“what’s the matter doll I’m just helping your little plan along!” he yells 

I let out a cry as burning icy wind licks at my face, “I’m sorry!” I shout over the roar of the wind. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glint of metal and then a cold sliver running down my arm. At first it felt like a small pinch on my arm then it felt like a thousand pins and needles sliding open my skin and shirt. 

After that Joker pulled me into the car and shut the door. I took this time to look at my bleeding arm that joker had slashed, thankfully not to deep because of the clothing in the way. 

BAM 

My head hit the window as joker slammed his body against mine pinning me down tight, “you’re lucky I’m in a good mood” his voice bounced as he brought the bloody knife up to my face, “you see that cut on your arm? That’s strike one, two more and ill make your face match mine. How does that sound?” 

I let a small sniffle and gasped for a few breaths of air. Satisfied Joker put the knife away and pulled off me. 

“why me?” I ask 

Joker rolled his eyes hard into the back of his head, “oh doll, here we go. Always the same questions. ‘why me. What do you want.’ I had hopped you would be more fun-ah” he says putting an extra emphasis on the end of fun. 

I decided to spend the rest of the car ride on the floor making myself as small as possible. It had to have been at least two to three hours before the car stopped. Joker hoped out of the van stretching his arms into the air and turning back towards me using his index finger to beckon me to him. I felt like a dog following his orders, but pushed my feelings of bitterness away and climbed out of the van. Joker started walking away as soon as I got on my feet, towards a huge mansion, that looks more like a castle than a home. 

I found it a pleasant relief that for once Joker wasn’t dragging me by my bruised and now bleeding arm. Taking in my surroundings it wasn’t hard to realize that we weren’t in the heart of Gotham anymore but more towards the outskirts. It reminded me of my own home, I began to miss sitting in my back yard sipping my coffee before work. I truly just want to go home, I contemplated running into the thick forest and trying to get away, but something told me joker is the type to plant bombs around his house. 

One of Jokers goons that sat in the passenger seat pushed me slightly towards the house, I shot him a pleading look only to be met by a stone cold one, “boss don’t like waiting.” 

I bowed my head in defeat and walked up to the house stepping inside. I was hit with warmth for a moment entering the home. however, that warmth swiftly faded, when i saw the inside of the home, random couches and mattresses, that looks to have been found at garage sales and dumpsters scattered in no rhyme or reason, each couch and mattress had a different goon on it. I suddenly felt awkward having all of joker’s men licking their lips like a hungry animal as they watched me. I jumped when the door behind me slammed shut and there stood the driver of the van arms crossed and a hungry smile. 

“who’s the bitch!” someone in the crowd of men shouted. 

“m-my name is Suzy” I choke out 

A large overweight man with stains all over his shirt stood up and walked towards me, I back up as much as I could before I bumped into the man guarding the door. “name’s Derik” the man walking towards me said spitting as he talked. the closer he got the more I realized just how repulsive this man was, he looked to have not taken a shower in a long time, black gunk under his nails and yellow sweat stains on his white t shirt, not to mention he smells like the worst body odor I have ever been in contact with. Derik tried to lick his chapped lips seductively flashing me his yellow teeth. I held down the urge to vomit, as I extend my hand out, “nice to meet you” I say with a forced nervous smile. The man shook my hand a little to hard before pulling me into his sweaty body. 

“aren’t you a cutie?” he said twisting me to face the crowd of men who were all watching to see what will happen next. 

“l-let go” I commanded softly. 

Before I knew it, Derik has me shoved down onto the mattress he was sitting on before, it was brown, and half rotting covered in crumbs of food and garbage. Quickly I squirmed to get up on my hands and knees before he shoved my head into the bedding and ground his erection into my butt. Fear shot threw my body when I realized how excited Derik had become. He let go of my head putting his hands on my hips and sliding them under my shirt and jacket up to my bra. I flung my body around, so I was on my back facing him striking him across the face with a loud and satisfying smack. My hand stung as I watched a perfect hand print form on his face. Rage filled the mammoth man, he grabbed my arms pinning them above my head and sipping his hand up my shirt to cup my breast licking a wet strip of saliva up my face. 

“stop it!” I yelled out bringing my knee up into his crotch as hard as I could. Derik let go of my hands to cup his groin and cry out. Giving me time to wiggle out from under him and head towards the wooden staircase, only to be stopped by another man who picked me up by my waist and tossed me hard on the ground. 

“she’s got some fight huh Derik!” the man who grabbed me yelled out laughing at his friend. This man was the opposite of Derik he had snow white teeth and looked to care a lot more about his appearance. Reaching into the back of his blue jeans he pulled out a 9mm pointing it at my nose before crouching down in front of me. 

“you fucked up princess” he whispers cocking the gun with a grim smile on his face. 

I squeeze my eyes shut as tight as I can before BANG 

I let out a scream, before realizing, I don’t feel any pain. Slowly opening my eyes, the first thing I see is smoke coming from the discharged weapon, but it wasn’t pointed at me anymore, it rested down pointing at the remaining shards of head from the man who called me princess. My clothes and face wet with tears and blood splatters. Jokers hand held the gun. It seems my tormentor, was momentarily my rescuer. 

“Boss!” the fat man yelled out, Joker wasted no time turning on him as well and blowing him away with another shot. 

I watched unable to move, unable to think, pure shock written all over my face. 

“uh-hum” joker cleared his throat for a moment gathering the full attention of the room. “this little dove,” he says grabbing my arm and pulling me into him, “is my new champion. Nobody touches her but me.” he warns taking a step back and beginning his climb up a long staircase, dragging me along, shouting back to his men to clean up the bodies. 

For a moment I was thankful Joker got me away from all those men, but it soon hit me that, just because I wasn’t down stairs didn’t make me safe. I realized this even more when joker dragged me into a cold room that, unlike the rest of the house, had no carpeting. It was a small square concrete slab room where all the walls match the floor and ceiling. Nothing about this room stood out in any way, except the metal table in the center of the room with two chairs one on either side. And a camera set up on a tripod. 

“Sit” Joker demanded, I hesitated for only a moment before seeing the fire in his wild eyes and taking my place in a metal chair. I took off my jacket setting it on the back of my chair looking at my cut arm while joker searched his pockets. 

Before I could shift my attention back to him I felt him roughly grab my arm and swiftly snap handcuffs around my wrists trapping them together. 

I struggled against them only proving that they were in fact durable and real. Fear wiped away the shock and I started to tremble feeling extremely vulnerable. Joker sat down across the table from me watching my discomfort. 

“good ev-en-ing doll” declared. 

“g-good evening?” I answer back not know exactly what to say. 

The smile plastered on his face looks wicked and cruel. putting his elbows on the table Joker wraps one hand around the chain connecting my cuffs. 

“I have a few more questions for you” he reports 

“what you couldn’t ask when you got me drunk?” I snipped back feeling a small build of anxiety induced anger. 

Joker let out a hum, “oh that, that was simply for security purposes. Drunk people don’t run away as fast” he smiles. 

A light blush flushed my cheeks and I broke eye contact to look down at our hands. 

“aww still feeling a little shy dove?” he quipped. “alright how about this, lets make it a game? Huh? You ah answer my questions honestly and ill answer yours?” 

I thought for a moment, he was going to ask me questions no matter what, maybe this way I could find weakness in his fortress or figure out an escape. I nodded my head once, “okay” I spoke softly. 

“PERFECT! Ill go first! Bruce Wayne, he called you Rachel you mentioned-ah. Did you sleep with him?” he questioned. 

My face turned a bright red as I jolted my head up, “of course not! I’ve never, I mean I would never, not with a patron of my place of work.” 

Jokers eyebrow wiggled it way up to the middle of his forehead with a cocky grin. 

“reds a good color on you doll” he stated. It took me a few moments to realize he was talking about my auburn face that was burning hot. Busted. Of course, I found Bruce attractive, but it just wasn’t like me to date or party and do any of the things he did. 

“my turn,” I insisted feeling brave. I thought for a moment, I had a lot of questions, some about me some about him. But I had a feeling he wouldn’t answer the ones about him, so I pushed aside a handful and focused on the one that was picking my brain since the beginning, “why me?” 

Joker rolled his eyes so hard I thought he might be having a stroke, “this one again, I thought I told you how boring it was.” 

“are you saying you wont answer it, because if not I win right? That’s how you play a game.” I stated 

Joker took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, “you see doll, I have this, idea. Or philosophy that, it only takes one bad day to change a person. I mean look at Bats, you think he goes around dressed like a bat because his childhood was oh so perfect. HAHA no. no. no. NO” he yelled banging his free hand on the table and leaning over the table into my face, “noooo, something happened to him. And that’s what made him change into who he is now. Now, you.” he says sitting back into his seat finally letting me go, “you are just so sweet” he states putting an added emphasis on the “t” in sweet. “never in trouble, your whole life, a pretty girl with a pretty singing voice, who is content with her picket fence house and sense of community. You are just the girl to make poor little bats heart bleed, and I plan on making him bleed. With you” he growls point at me. 

“but, Batman doesn’t even know me” I debate. 

“shut up” he barks, “it’s my turn.” 

I let out a beep breath nodding for him to continue. 

Joker licked the inside of his mouth along his scars before smacking his lips, “how did it feel? to fight! in my games?” 

A feeling of dread draped itself over me, “I felt awful” 

“no no no. not now,” he added, “WHEN you were fighting tell me about the moment THEN.” 

“I was- “I started before thinking back at the horrible images flashing in my mind, “scared,” I continue, “at first I was scared, then I was for a moment happy that I saved my friend. Then I wanted to quit I wanted you to be saved, and when that didn’t happen I wanted to give up. I hurt all over my body,” I sniffle “I wanted to go home, I want to be home in my house drinking coffee and going back to normal but then. I-I thought I was- “I sob tacking a moment to catch my breath, “I thought I was going to die so I did what I did.” 

“tell me what you did” Joker coaxed reaching over to gently comfort my hand. 

“I killed that man” I whisper to more to myself then anything. 

“and after that, how did it feel to kill him? to know that he couldn’t hurt you or your little friend or anyone else?” Joker said stiffening a giggle 

My heart practically shattered as I remembered the feeling of relief, how happy I was that it was him instead of me, “its my turn to ask a question” I said trying to divert away from the conversation. 

Joker growled but gestured for me to continue, “why do you keep asking about Bruce Wayne?” 

Joker looked shocked for a moment then confused as to how to answer. ‘I must have stuck a cord with him’ I thought to myself has he racked his mind to the perfect answer, “Bruce Wayne is simply another interest of mine so to speak” 

“now my turn,” he continued, “you’re a little miss goody two shoes everyone knows that. Hell, that whole town thinks you’re a gift from the big man upstairs” he criticized, “do you think they will still love you? if they knew you were a murder, sleeping with Gotham’s Price of crime?” 

My eyes flew up to his as a cauldron of anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach, “they are good people, they would never judge me for acting out in self-defense. AND, I am not sleeping with you!” I shout 

“not yet.” He warned 

Fear and anger burned inside me, “are you going to force me?” 

Joker beamed at my outrage, “no dove, that’s not me. I prefer my women begging on their knees.” He informs me. “that’s my next question, just how innocent are you?” 

“wh-what?” I challenge. 

“you’re just soooo sweet, that kind of sweetness comes from never being hurt. I though for sure it was because mommy and daddy always helped you, but when I found out how well you handled their death, I figured it must be heartbreak that you’ve never experienced. So, tell me dove? Has anyone ever truly tasted how sweet you are?” 

I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out, my face set on fire, surly he isn’t asking what I think he is asking. 

Joker sat with a mischievous smile watching my discomfort, he let out an amused hum before bringing two fingers shaped like a ‘v’ to his lips and flicking his tongue once between them. I sat there mortified. Joker let out a laugh that could rival a sonic boom, “I’ll take that as a no, so then doll answer the question just how innocent are you?” 

“I-I um” I sputter out, “I mean of course I’ve done it” I say sheepishly. 

Jokers smile drops, in a burst of anger he stood up grabbing the table and flipping it away to the side with a loud bang. Next thing I knew he had my cuffed hands around his neck and he squeezed my body into his tight. To tight. I could barely breath. “I don’t like liars.” He growls. 

My lungs felt like they were being crushed by my ribs the more he tightened his grip, “no, no I haven’t okay I am as innocent as you think” I gasp. Joker kept me in his arm but thankfully allowed me to breath. I take in a gulp of air catching my breath. 

“do you know what I am Suzy? Hmm?" He grunts into my ear. Hearing my name roll off his tongue like nails on a chalk board, “I am like a dog chasing a car, I wouldn’t know what to do with one if I caught it” 

I wiggled against his chest pulling the chains on the back of his neck, “Batman, is my car” he continues, “I know I can’t catch him unless he slows down, so” he says taking a moment to think of his next words, “if he see’s you a sweet, virgin, beautiful, breakable, doll in danger. hell stop to help, and then I kill him and blah blah blah. Now that, my dove is bad guy rule number one. But its not good enough-ah” I stopped squirming for a moment listening to this lunatic spell out his plan to me, “if I kill The Batman, ill have no more fun. But if I twist him into a monster. That. that would be fun” AHAHAHAHA” he cackles with a tisk of his lips, “and you see you play a part in this because you are, the innocent little girl, who he just so happens to take a liking to. He Changed a little bit when I killed his girlfriend, but it wasn’t enough. He needs something worse. He needs to watch someone,” he says giving me a ‘that’s you’ look, “to be reborn, into a person like me.” 

“ill never be like you” I bark 

“oh, but you already are, at least a little bit.” He smiles, “you said you didn’t drink, but I got you dunk. You’re not a killer but I think we both know you were happy with your handy work in that arena because it meant you got to live. Never in your whole life have you ever shouted or hit someone but with ever conversation you feel that fire in your body and you can’t control it and you let it slip in a bark or a little sassy quip. Those are just the start. Phase one if you want to give it a name.” 

“so, what this is some stupid plan?” I yell inwardly cursing myself for letting my anger show again only driving home his point. 

“do I look like a guy with a plan?’ he teases. “do you want to know what phase 10 is?” he whispers in my ear. 

I can hear my heart beating faster and faster and he walks me backwards until my back hit the wall, “phase 10 is when I have you. All of you.” he moans into my ear, “I want Bats tied down. forced to watch his little Suzy slit the throat of his old man butler, and then I want to watch his heart crumble.” 

I shiver in fear years threatening to pour over onto my face, “but,” he continued pulling my cuffed hands over his head freeing me and making his way to the camera popping it off its tripod, “first we have to make our presence known, AHAHAHAHA.”


	10. come get her

Bruce spent most of his nights in the Batcave, back at Wayne manor, searching for something, anything, to help him find Suzy. Unfortunately, Joker was smart and so far, seemed to stay just one foot ahead of everyone. 

Thinks weren’t all bad though, he had found some information. Apparently, Joker had been partaking in some pleasures of his own, paying red light girl to spend the night with him. Threw some investigation he found out that he had a certain affinity for the ones who were particularly submissive and still retained some of their innocence despite their hard lives. It was also interesting to find out that he never really slept with any of the girls he bought, he would take them out for dinner or some grand romantic date convince them he wasn’t the villain he is then they simply disappear. 

Bruce furrowed his brow and rubbed his eyes, ‘when was the last time I got some sleep’ he thought to himself, ‘two? Three days ago, maybe?’ with a small groan he contemplated getting some rest but the smiling picture he had pulled up on the monitor of Suzy told him the only thing that awaited him in sleep were nightmares. 

It burned Bruce to think of Joker trying to befriend Suzy. She’s a smart girl but even Bruce had to admit that Joker had a way of getting to people. Suzy reminded him so much of his lost love Rachel, loosing Suzy reminded him of when he lost Rachel, and it ate him alive. 

“what are your thoughts master Wayne?” Alfred chimed in bring Bruce a plate of food. 

“Joker has been kidnapping girls for a while, probably just using them as an experiment.” Bruce explained taking a drink of water. 

“experimenting for what?” Alfred questioned. 

“I’m not sure yet Alfred” Bruce said perhaps a little to harshly, “sorry,” he allowed. 

Alfred nodded his head as if to say, ‘I understand’ giving Bruce a sympathetic smile, “oh and Master Wayne you received a package.” Alfred says holding a small Box out that fit in the palm of his hand. 

“a package?” Bruce questioned examining the box, it was wrapped in brown paper packaging with a black ribbon and bow for decoration, Bruce pealed away the paper revising the glittering Purple box underneath, Bruce frowned and looked at Alfred for a moment, “you don’t think?” he asked harshly 

“no of course not, this was delivered to the house. If Joker had sent this that would mean...” Alfred paused to finish his sentence staring at the box. 

Tentatively, Bruce opened the box to reveal green tissue paper and a Joker playing card. Alfred’s heart began to race, ‘so he knows’ Alfred and Bruce thought to themselves. 

Bruce picked up the Joker card to examine it flipping it over there was an SD card taped to the back. 

Bruce wasted no time in popping the card into the SD slot of his mega computer. Alfred found a place to sit, feeling a bit weak in the knees, and together they watched as madness unfolded before them. 

The first image was a black room that looked to be made solely out of concrete slab, the only light in the room Coming from the camera as it bounced around for a moment. Suddenly Jokers demented face popped up uncomfortably close to the camera, “hey there B-Man, ha-ha, how you feeling? Hm?” he wheezed, “I bet you’re feeling pretty lousy right about now, because you see, you just keep losing your girl to me hahahahahaah” his laugh rattled Bruce’s nerves, sparking more anger and fear to grow inside him. “you see Bats” Joker said matter-o-factly,” I told you I would prove it to you, all it takes is one really bad day-ah. And my little Dove here” Joker growls walking with the camera to the other side of the room. When he finally stops he bends over jerkin something harshly around. Bruce hears small whimpers and hiss of pain, he begged whatever higher power that be that Suzy wasn’t on the receiving end of his abuse. Unfortunately, his prayer fell on deaf ears, He watched Suzy get pulled into frame and Joker pressing her small frame into his body. Shed only been with him a few days and already she looked so different, her eyes red and puffy full of tears, she had a large gash on her arm and a few bruises scattered all over her arms and face. Joker brought Suzy’s cuffed hands up around he neck to keep better control of her as she tried to fight to get away from him. Joker continued to laugh, until Suzy gave up her fight and sobbed into his chest hiding her face from the camera. “aww dove don’t be shy! Don’t you want to talk to your boyfriend Bruce?” he teased. Bruce watched Suzy’s ears twitch at the sound of his name, “Bruce?” she whispered so low he barely heard it threw his speakers, “but I thought you were sending this to...” 

“same thing doll! Same place same person!” Joker interrupted. 

Suzy turned her face to the camera, finally realizing exactly what Joker meant, her eyes were muted with life, no longer filled with a brightness, but once she realized who Bruce Wayne was it was like a small spark of hope had found its way into her heart. Joker took a notice to this too and frowned. Bruce heard the knife shoot out of its case off camera before he brought it up to Suzy, who once again began to squirm. 

“no, please not again” she begged, trying as hard as she could to make herself small, unfortunately this also pushed her body more into Jokers chest as she gave a terrified forced hug. Jokers eyes burned with hunger and lust as he stared into the camera burning into Bruce’s soul. Joker slides his wet tongue along the scar on his lower lip bringing the knife up to Suzy’s already cut arm. Suzy trembles as she feels the cold metal touch her skin, for now however joker had the dull side on her. 

“you see Bruce,” he starts tapping Suzy with the knife, “you seem to have this idea in your head, that we can acknowledge an imperfect world and step out of our uh social norms, so to speak, but that doesn’t make social norms meaning less. And I gotta tell ya Bats that’s insane haha, even from a guy like me! Because you see the very presence of random injustice,” Joker muses flipping the blade and slicing another strike running horizontal to the one already there on Suzy’s arm. Suzy cried out tossing her head back, joker wasted no time grabbing her hair while still clutching the knife and turning her crying puffy face to the camera as if to say, ‘here is the perfect example of my point.’ 

“the act of random injustice- “Joker continues, “means that there. Is. No. justice.” He says with a smack of his lips forcing an ‘oops’ kind of look. 

Bruce couldn’t take much more of him having his hand running all over her treating her like a toy, so when joker pulled Suzy’s cuffed hand off from around his neck and shoved her to the side, a ping of guilt radiated threw Bruce’s body when he heard what he can only assume was Suzy’s head contacting with the floor. 

“the fact that innocence can be destroyed means there is no innocence,” Joker spoke again “so your life and her life and all of Gotham’s little rat’s lives are Jokes.” 

Bruce’s anger over followed him, not only was Joker challenging his morals, he was threatening Suzy. 

“I. am. Going to take everything from you” Joker slurs drunk on his own madness, “starting with her. I’m going to break her and make her just as twisted as me. And when we have you begging for death you will finally be granted life.” 

The camera then shifted to lightly illuminate Suzy, who was curled up on the floor in a corner trembling, “ill let you see the sneak peak, just for you Batsy!” joker chimes grabbing Suzy by her ankle and dragging her out to him pulling her out of her safe ball and stretching her body on the floor. Bruce felt jealousy and rage course threw his veins as joker grabbed Suzy’s crying face. She whimpered when he put a bone crushing pressure on her cheeks, trying as hard as she could to fight him. For a moment Bruce felt proud that Suzy was putting up a fight, but once joker set the camera down on the ground pointed at her face and he heard the loud crack as he slapped her hard across the face, it broke his heart. 

Her whimpers and screams ringing in the cavern, tormenting Bruce’s heart, she finally gave into Joker parting her lips to as he crushed her cheeks against her teeth. Joker took this moments to adjust the camera, so Bruce had the perfect view of him latching his lips onto hers. Suzy’s eyes were the size of saucers. fear and shock flooding her tear ducts once again, before squinting her eyes shut praying for freedom. Joker looked into the camera, his toxic green eyes reveling in her discomfort, he made sure to push his tongue into her mouth pushing the slimy muscle against her check making it protrude out wordlessly telling Bruce just how much he was invading her space. 

Joker let out an cannibalistic growl into her mouth, before freeing her. Suzy gasped for air pushing against his chest to no avail. Jokers demented smile splitting his face, “and now Bats time for the finishing touch, WAHAHAHAHA” he clattered out switching open his knife. Suzy’s began to beg, “no don’t. please!” she sobbed as Joker brought down the cold blade to her flesh dragging a deep cut parallel to her color bone. From there he drug the knife down the middle of the cut towards himself. Suzy’s screams made rocks crumble in the bat cave and tears form in the eyes of Bruce and Alfred. Joker with the last flick of his knife completed his mutilation leaving behind a jagged ‘J’ that would heal into a permanent branding of her time with him. 

Slapping Suzy one last time just for good measure he brought the camera to his face once more, “come get her” Joker growled, and the video stopped.


	11. "TEPITS"

The Video had been off for what felt like hours, static playing out in the grotto. Bruce sat silently, jaw clenched. Alfred hesitantly placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, thankful when Bruce didn’t flinch away. “Joker” Bruce snarled, “he... he kissed her… he CUT her!” he yelled out. 

“not only that, he knows who I am.” Bruce acknowledged. “he knows everything… Alfred?” Bruce said choking on his emotions, “did I do this to her? Is this my fault?” 

“Master Wayne!” Alfred scolded, “Now I want you to think a moment about that girl. Do you think, even a second, she blames you for this?” 

Bruce shook his head no, bragging his thumb and middle finger across his eyes to pinch his nose. “play it for me again Alfred. There has to be something to help me find her.” 

Alfred nodded and replayed the video, Bruce once again watch Joker yank Suzy, cut into her, and slap her around, until the video ended once more. 

“again” Bruce demanded. 

Again, the video played, “hey there B-Man, ha-ha, how you feeling? Hm? I bet you’re feeling pretty lousy right about now, because you see, you just keep losing your girl to me hahahahahaah” Jokers voice rang out again as the dim light flickered on Bruce’s face. Once again Bruce watched Suzy get pulled to Joker as she trembled, Bruce fought back rage and tears. 

“Master Wayne!” Alfred yells, interrupting Bruce’s thinking to pausing the video. 

“what is it Alfred?” Bruce huffed 

“her hands,” Alfred pointed out rewinding the video, “watch her hands.” 

Alfred rewound the video, to where Joker had Suzy’s cuffed hands behind his neck. It was dark due to insufficient lighting, but he could make out that Suzy wasn’t just pulling her hands against him she was making them into weird symbols. Bruce hummed typing onto his key bored and bringing up the brightness to full. 

“what is she doing?” Bruce asked 

“That, Master Wayne is sign language” he points out. 

Bruce rewind the video once more and watched carefully as Suzy wadded her hand into a fist with her thumb protruding out threw the space between her index and middle finger. 

“T” Alfred said mimicking the moves and scribbling onto a piece of paper. 

The camera shifted for a moment, blocking the view of her hands, “shit, I think we missed the last one” Bruce hisses. Suzy then opens her hand flat curving her thumb in a 90 degree angle along her palm and resting her other finger along the imaginary line her thumb is pointing out. 

“E” 

“Bruce?” Suzy asks in the video looking into the camera melting Bruce’s heart once again. Suzy’s little hands begin working even faster sending out silent letters. a newfound hope in her eyes. 

“P” 

“I” 

“T again” 

“S” 

“tepits?” Alfred asks writing down all the symbols. Bruce shrugs, not knowing exactly what the message meant. “don’t forget we also have a missing letter” he interjects. 

It wasn’t much, but this incomplete word was more than what Bruce had when he started, and he was thankful for it.


	12. i think i got something for you

Midnight stuck as a blanket of darkness cloaked Gotham. Batman roamed the streets with a new anger burning in his eyes. Batman went from one gangbaner to the next working his way up higher and higher to find out anything about ‘tepits’ 

Batman growled as he stuck another punk to the ground, “ill ask you only ONE more time,” batman snarled, “what do you know about this word?” 

The goon sobbed and begged, “I don’t know" 

Frustrated batman drops him onto the ground hard before running off into the night again perching himself on a rooftop watching the lights of Gotham flicker across the city. 

“master Wayne?” Alfred calls over the built-in walkie talkie. 

“what is it Alfred?” Bruce responds. 

“you have a call from commissioner Gordon.” 

“put him on” Bruce rasps switching on a mechanism that distorts his voice. “Gordon” Bruce answers 

“hey, I think I got something for you” 

Bruce wasted no time racing his way to the police station weaving through traffic like a madman. Gordon waited for him at the door greeting him with a curt head nod taking Batman into the interrogation room, There trapped by the silver walls and double-sided mirror sat a man Batman had met once before but as Bruce Wayne. Bruce frowned, he wasn’t a fan of the man in the first place, his business ideas were crooked and easily manipulated by money. 

The man sat in a chrome chair with his arms crossed looking worriedly all around him, his black hair slicked back and suit neatly pressed. 

“talk” Batman rasped. 

The man took a long sigh standing up and extending his hand out to Batman with an annoyed look, “name’s Falcone. Andrew Falcone” 

Batman took the mans hand into a firm grip of power, “Falcone? Any relation to Alberto Falcone? The serial killer?” 

Andrew retracted his hand, “he’s my brother” 

Batman’s eye narrow down on Andrew r, “look” Andrew continues, “I may not be the cleanest or best man. But I’m not my brother. I got a kid ya know Nick.” 

“where are you going with this?” batman interrupts 

“I need your help” Andrew admits looking up at Batman, swallowing his pride. 

“I have my hands full” Batman states turning to walk out the room. 

“I know your looking for that girl!” Andrew calls out, stopping Batman in his tracks. “you sent some of my boys to the hospital looking for her, yeah?” 

Ba man turns slowly to face the man. Something didn’t sit right with Batman, but he didn’t have much to lose and his lead was getting him nowhere “talk” 

Andrew looks around the empty room, “I want something from you” he started, “I’m taking a risk here ya know, I can’t tell you anything until I have your word” 

“what do you want?” 

“me, my son, AND my company get immunity to the shit storm that you are about to create yeah? And protection.” Andrew concluded. 

“that can be arranged” Batman said realizing the severity of the information Andrew was about to disclose. 

“alright look, I uh, I let the Joker eat at my restaurant. I know I'm stupid for it but just listen before you judge okay? I own the skyscraper next to Wayne industries.” Bruce’s ears perked up for a moment as Andrew continued, "I run my company out of there, and on one of the floors I rent out space.” Andrew starts. “a while back ago an anonymous buyer comes in and rents out the space using it as a private hospital room. It was odd, but hey who am I to judge, yeah? he brought in all the latest equipment, even did some construction to add a bathroom with a shower and sink, really went over board trying to make sure this room really was a mini hospital-" 

“does this story have a point” Batman interjected. 

“yes,” he snapped, “because I noticed different people coming in and out of this doc’s place. Men at first getting physicals, then girls, girls I had seen on the streets so to say. So, I did a little digging. Turns out Joker is the one who owns it. After I found out though I was greeted with threats and a shit ton fear. I didn’t know what to do so I just let him do his thing and ignored it. But he uh... he got to my son Nick. Young kid, 16, good kid, better than me.” Andrew hold back tears thinking of his son, “I love my son Batman. And that Joker is poison to him. Joker brought in that girl you’re looking for to my restaurant, then he killed my hostess and dragged your girl away.” Andrew concluded. 

“where is his hideout?” Batman asked 

“don’t know,” Andrew answered, “nobody does, BUT. I think I know what that word is you’re trying to figure out. its two words but you’re missing a letter yeah? My boys you put in the hospital gave me the run down” 

“tepits” Batman responded. 

“my son is obsessed with this shit, he thought it was all fake, like wrestling. But watching his friend die really fucked the kid up ya know… tepits, actually means the pits” Andrew finally explained. 

“the pits?” Bruce questioned 

“yeah Joker has this arena he built underground. He uh he has people fight, Gladiator style, kill each other. He watches from the middle of the arena in a fucking bulletproof box. I do know where that is at and Ill tell you where its at IF we have a deal?” Andrew leered at Batman questioning his loyalty. 

Batman nodded, "you have my word" 

Andrew excepted nodding his head, “oh yeah and one more thing, Joker wanted me to um get rid of some evidence so to speak. But I uh, couldn’t do it” 

“evidence?” Batman pondered 

“yeah some kid. Poor thing scared to death. He was the one who told me to talk to you. kids name is Jason. You know him?”


	13. PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me! like i said I'm not the best writer and my English could use some help. but it means a lot that people like it :).

Hot water ran over my body, as I sat on the shower floor clutching my ‘J’ shaped cut. My face was numb, except the sting in my eyes when i blinked. I had stopped crying a while ago running out of tears. Blood, dirt, and shame, ran off my body and followed the water down the shower drain. My hair clung to my face and puffy quivering lips. 

Joker, thankfully, allowed me some privacy after forcing me to make that video with him. 

'Bruce Wayne is Batman' I think to myself, “that makes sense” I say pushing out a small amount of air in a light laugh. My body is stiff and hard to move despite the steam of the shower. My fair skin is now deep red due to the temperature of the water, but it was the only thing I could feel through the numbness. 

I sat in Jokers bathroom, located in his room, that sat just down the hall from here he beat me, after filming he laid a few more hits to my jaw rattling my brain and moved me here. 

‘I’m so tired’ I think to myself letting my eyes flutter closed only to be greeted by the image of rotting corpses and the pits. My eyes open once again, ‘this keeps happening, I can’t push it away.’ I think to myself. every time I close my eyes, I’m right back in that horrible moment. Every. time. The only freedom I get from my mind is pushing the horrible memories away. In a twisted way, I had Joker to thank for that. I focused so much on him that it helped me stay distracted to my growing PTSD. Rage bubbled inside me the more I was left to my own mind. 

A loud knock banged on the door, ‘speak of the devil’ I quipped to myself. 

“hurry up.” Joker yelled. 

‘how dare he.’ I think to myself, hatred flooded my veins. ‘He branded me, he kissed me without my permission, HE KIDNAPPED ME AND MY BESTFRIENDS SON! HE TURNED ME INTO A KILLER’ things went black for a moment I heard the sound of shattering glass in the Darkness and then pain. Gaining control of myself I realized just how much I let my anger consume me. 

I had broken the mirror in the large bathroom and taken a share from the wreckage. when I came to my senses I had a large shard, ready to stab, and my hand on the bathroom door. 

“oh my god” I whisper to myself dropping the glass, I was terrified. For the first time since my capture, I feared something more than the Joker. I feared myself. 

My heart started racing and I couldn’t catch my breath as I sat on the edge of the tub gulping down air like it was water in the savanna. 

Joker, burst into the bathroom. 

I barely noticed Joker come in the room, my attention captured by my shaking hands. It wasn’t until I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me back into the shower that I finally acknowledged Joker. 

Once again the hot water hit my skin as joker grabbed my wrists wrapping my arms around myself in an ’X’ shape and sliding me down to sit with my knees against my chest. J sat behind me in the water his legs on either side of me and his arms holding me against his chest. 

It didn’t take long for me to regain my composure, my panic attack calming down. 

“are you done?” Joker growled into my ear. 

I jumped, I had almost forgotten who had a hold of me. Turning my face to meet Jokers eyes I found myself less scared than I was. He hadn’t wasted his time taking all his clothes off to get into the shower, so he sat with purple tweed pants on, colorful socked feet wrapped in expensive dress shoes and a light purple shirt with a marbled design on it clinging to his chest. But his eyes are what truly caught my attention, the water had managed to melt some of his makeup off revealing his skin underneath. His black eyes I had always seen were now green emeralds. 

I sat stunned gazing up at him for a moment before a cool breeze from the open door made me shiver against him, and realize just how vulnerable I am right now. My face burned red. ‘I’m naked’ I think to myself. 

I let out an unintentional squeak much to Jokers delight. The smile he wore reminded me of high school when one of the boys would bring a dirty magazine and they all snicker around their lockers. 

“oh, come on.” Joker said faking a hurt face, “you’re not even going to say thank you?” 

“thank you for what?” I gulped. 

“for drawing you out of that little panic attack you so graciously put yourself into.” He sniped 

“I-I” I thought for a second about arguing, the very idea of Joker helping anyone rose suspicion. “thank you” I finally said 

“also” he continued, “if you break my shit again ill finish spelling my name across your chest.” He threatens. 

Fear shot threw my body once again, and I began trembling. Suddenly I hear a sharp smack and felt the sting of Jokers bare hand clapping against my thigh, “stop shaking” he growls. 

“y-you” I sputter feeling a now familiar anger burn in my belly, I push against him freeing myself from his hold and standing up to look down on him. Joker seemed relaxed and more annoyed than intimidated as he brought his knee towards himself and rested his elbow on it. “you don’t want me to break your SHIT?” I scream, “you had no problem beating me to a pulp, and carving your Fucking initial on my body! And now you want to tell me what to do?” I bark, “FUCK YOU” I say stomping out of the tub grabbing a towel and exiting the bathroom. 

It didn’t take long for Joker to do the same, coming up behind me as I reach the middle of his bed room. 

Unlike the rest of the house Jokers bedroom was clean and well put together everything matching in different muted colors of green and purple. 

Joker grabbed my arm from behind me, seeing red I turned on my heal striking my hand across his face, taking his initial reaction of stunned I freed my arm and took a few steps back. 

“heh” Joker started “hahahhahAHAHAHAH” Joker erupted into a fit of demented giggles bending over to slap his knee. He paused for a moment to regain himself, “you’re doing well dove” he states, “so angry, so ready to fight, to kill me.” His said rubbing the red hand print on his face. 

“I don’t want to kill anyone” I spit back 

“no? so my mirrors broken because of a craft project? I don’t think so, you wanted me dead. Didn’t you doll?” 

“n-no. I don’t even know what that was, I-I think I blacked out... I don’t even remember breaking the mirror” I admitted 

“THAT’S EVEN BETTER!” he practically jumped with joy Grabbing me by the shoulders, “you see! You’re prefect I knew it” he bounced pressing his lips firmly against my forehead, “before long you’ll be ready to kill willingly” he moaned drawing out the word 'willingly' for an unconformable about of time. 

“never” 

“not even if it was me? You know the whole world would be thankful for it. You’d be a hero.” He teased 

“do you want to die so badly?” I asked 

Joker paused for a moment, and furrowed his brow, as if i had asked him a complicated question. 

“I want to die,” Joker continues, “yes and no, I’m not going to let anyone kill me, unless its Batman. So, no I don’t want to die, but if was by the hands of him I would be able to die happy” Joker concluded 

‘what in the world’ I think to myself. 

“but were not talking about me, were talking about you” he says booping me on the nose and walking over to a large walk in closet. “you my doll!” he shouts from the other room, “are becoming more and more like me. Soon you’ll give into your anger. But until then, I get to have fun braking my new toy” he says stepping out of the closet. He had changed out of his wet clothes into a pair of deep purple sweatpants and a green tank. Joker held a box under one arm and some clothes under the other. “sit down” he commands gesturing to the bed. 

When I hesitate Joker shrugs, “we can do this the easy or the hard way” he says matter-o-factly. 

Not really feeling up to fight, I take my place on the edge of the bed. J tosses the clothes on the bed and sets the box next to me, he then opens the box to see a medical kit. 

“you’re in the mood to patch me up after you beat me?” I snarl 

Joker ignores me pulling out goz and tape to bandage up the scabbing “j” on my chest, he then turned his attention to my arm where he had cut me in the car putting down an ointment on the cut and wrapping it as well. Finally, Joker gave me two pills and instructed me to dry swallow them. I held them in my hand for a moment staring at them. 

“they won’t kill you” Joker said putting away the med kit, “but they will take the pain out of the bruises” 

“I don’t understand” I say, “you hit me one second and then give me medication for the pain?’ 

“I have my reasons dove” Joker smiles. the pills were small and white, i thought for a moment about them being poison but i found that idea ridiculous. if Joker wanted to kill me right now, it wouldn't be like this. with that in mind, if this was how i died, at this point, it seemed the most humane and easy way for me to go. I licked the pills off my hand and swallowed them. 

My brain felt numb and my body felt stiff. A part of me is thankful for the small act of kindness, I knew if at least with some of the pain gone, I might get some sleep. The thought of sleep made my eyes flutter. Joker handed me some clothes a green silk tank top that was a little to big for me and a pair of Green fitted cotton sweatpants and red soft panties that were a perfect fit. “why do you have women’s clothes in your closet?” I ask. 

“you think you’re the first woman to stay the night with me?” Joker muses 

I frown raising to my feet only to feel the floor tip beneath me. My strength all but gone and my mind fuzzy.


	14. "what about him?"

Joker stood over Suzy, choking back a laugh. The drugs he had given her are starting to take effect. She would be dependent on him for a few hours,but he wanted her body to heal so that meant she needed rest. Joker had been in enough scraps to know just how painful exhaustion could be, and Suzy had spent most of her time in a constant state of adrenaline. if she kept working herself up like this, she wouldn't be much use to him, she might even die. 

If Suzy died it would be inconvenient, after all, Joker had found his perfect toy. She still retained her sweetness, that made her easily manipulated, but she was slipping into her anger. 

‘Just all little more pushing’ Joker thought, grabbing the clothes and meeting Suzy on the floor. Her eyes were fighting back sleep and her mouth was slightly open in "aw" as she sat on her back heals clutching his towel to her body. Small droplets form her hair dripped onto her shoulders and ran down her back. Joker had to admit, looking at her now, even he felt a sensation of lust overcome him. 

‘no wander bats likes you so much’ J thought to himself. 

Joker grabbed the tank top and pulled it over Suzy’s head helping her arms into the holes. It was like dressing a drunk person, the way she would fight him helplessly with no energy. Joker helped Suzy into the rest of her clothes taking the towel from her and drying her hair more. 

“mm” A moan escaped Suzy’s lip, catching Joker off guard. A smile slithering across his face. 

“does that feel good?” Joker asked massaging Suzy’s scalp with the damp towel. 

“mmhm” Suzy said lifting her eyes to meet Joker. 

Suzy’s eyes went wide, not with fear, but with wander. This made Joker feel slightly uncomfortable, it had been a log time since someone had willingly looked into his eyes without fear. 

Joker cocked his eyebrow up in curiosity, what could she find so bewildering? 

Suzy leaned in closer to his face their noses inches apart, “you know,” Suzy whispered her voice sounding like soft velvet, “you have very pretty eyes when you’re not mad.” 

Jokers heart thumped once loudly in his chest before shutting the feeling down and replacing it with anger. 

“I’m sorry,” Suzy continued, “did I make you uncomfortable?” 

Joker refused to answer, he knew he couldn’t beat her anymore, her body was at risk of going into shock. Mind games were all that he had planned, but Suzy, like reputation warned, had managed to make Joker feel something. That thought alone angered him, he isn’t like the others, he is ahead of all of them. This girl couldn’t do anything to him… and yet, he didn’t push her away. 

“your makeup is running off Mr. Joker” Suzy giggled scooting her whole body along the carpet closer to his. Bringing the towel around her neck to his forehead, “can I?” she asked. 

For the first time in what felt like his entire life, Joker felt fear. Never has anyone willingly come closer to him the way she is now. Her fear of him is completely gone, thanks to the drugs, and he had no control of her without fear. 

“why would I let you do that” Joker snarled. 

Suzy’s eyes looked sad for a moment, she pitied him. 

“because, if you do. Ill owe you a favor just one and a small one at that.” 

This caught Jokers attention, he could use that against her for sure. But on the other hand, she was getting to close. to comfortable. 

Joker nodded for Suzy to continue she gave him a warm smile dragging the soft towel around his face smearing his makeup and revealing his fair skin underneath. His makeup had masked a lot of things from Suzy but nothing more so than the fact that he was a man. 

Suzy found herself thinking this was the second time she looked at the Joker as a man and not a monster. His strong jawline and dimples were visible even with his scares. 

“you’re handsome like this” Suzy confessed, “can I touch them?” she asked bringing her hand up to his lips. 

Joker caught her wrist before it got to close, rage burning in his eyes, as he squeezed down on her small bones. It took all Joker had in him not to put the same pressure on her neck. Taking a few breaths to calm himself he released her hand. 

She ran her fingers across his bottom lip working her soft gentle fingers to the scars on his cheeks, “they suit you” Suzy says tucking a strand of damp green hair behind Jokers ear. Joker felt goosebumps rise on his skin as she trailed her hand down his jaw and onto his neck. Licking the inside of his cheeks he shallowed his breath trying to hide his pounding heart from himself. 

Suzy sat in complete bliss, having forgotten all her fears, anger and pain. To be honest, it was a miracle she even remembered her name. Joker made a mental note not to give her so much tomorrow when she comes down from her high. Joker also made a mental note of how easily it was for Suzy to make him so uncomfortable. She made him feel out of control, he had no problem with Suzy being affectionate for him on his terms but the idea that he couldn’t hit her to force her into submission angered him. And with how much the drugs have taken their tole on her mind, not even his mind games would be affective. 

There’s that, and then there is the way she looks right now. Her pale soft skin had a rose blush across her cheeks to match her smooth red lips. She had a few bruises scattered here and there, that to any moral person would make them feel sorrow, but to Joker it made his blood race. The ‘J’ on her skin, although covered by bandages, made Jokers mouth water. Suzy’s big blue eyes look down at her hands as she stupidly feels the soft carpet, taking in her world as if she had never seen it before. 

Joker, in a desperate move to feel power grabbed Suzy’s chin and lifted her face to his own, with a wicked smile her pressed his lips against Suzy’s. 

Jokers eyes shot open, he had expected her to push away and put up some kind of fight like when he helped dress her, but instead of a fight Joker felt the embrace of Suzy’s body as she wrapped one arm around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair and bringing the other hand to cup and caress the scars on his face. Suzy opens her mouth licking along Jokers bottom lip. 

Joker released Suzy’s chin grabbing her waist and closing any distance between their two bodies, Suzy’s chest pressed against Jokers pounding heart their tongues dancing for a moment before Suzy tried to speak into the kiss. Joker pulled away as Suzy tried to catch her breath. 

She looked as if she had something extremely important to say, but her Joker could care less about what she wanted to say and more about what he wanted to do with her. That was until Suzy whispered. 

“Bruce” 

Jokers blood ran cold with anger, “what about him?” he growled fighting everything not to kill Suzy and rip her apart. ‘how dare she think of him kissing me’ he raged inside himself. 

“Bruce” she says one last time before her body goes limp.


	15. Batman knows

Joker picked Suzy up and placed her in his bed before swiftly leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Stomping his way down the stairs, his men gave him a wide range. Most of them have never seen his face with so little "war paint" on, and the ones that had knew not to piss him off while he felt vulnerable. 

Joker reached the kitchen pulling out a large butcher’s knife and began making a sandwich. The large blade felt good in his hand, and the look of fear from his men helped calm him with a sense of power. 

J spread mayonnaise on some white bread before grabbing some sandwich meat, cheese, and lettuce, from the fridge. Jokers men were silently fighting amongst themselves about who would be the one to talk to Joker right now. Neither of them wanting to end up like either of the men who had mistakenly touched Suzy. 

Joker growled taking a large bite out of his food and spun around to his bickering buffoons. 

“WHAT?!” 

The three men looked at each other for a moment, as if to say "no you say it", when the red haired man stepped out, “um sorry Mr. J, we know you’re angry,” the man started. 

“who said I was angry” Joker mused twirling the butcher knife in his hand. 

“um… nobody… but- “ 

“GET ON WITH IT!” 

“yes sir” the man panicked, “we wanted to let you know the update on Batman” 

“go on” Joker said calming down at the thought of playing with his best friend 

“everything went according to plan, Falcone did as you asked and told Bats about the pits and handed over the kid but…” 

“but what?” Joker growled 

“well, Batman kind of already knew.” the ginger continued 

“what do you mean?” Joker asked 

“yeah before Falcone went into the station he got a call from one of his boys. Apparently, Batman was already going around town asking about a word that was missing a letter, ‘tepist’ I mean obviously nobody would know unless they were a part of the pits that that’s what that word meant, most of the goons he beat just think he finnaly cracked. thank god Falcone is a natural born actor, but we thought it was odd that Batman knew so much in the first place.” 

Joker was equally confused by this information. He had done everything to keep “the pits” a secret from anyone who would prematurely squeal to batman or the police. It confused him even more that Batman was looking for an incomplete word. ' 

'How would he know most of the “the pits” it had to be lost in translation?' Joker thought to himself. 

Jokers eyes turned cold once again, “move” he told his men as he walked between them, out of the kitchen and into a library room, his men following close behind. In that room lay a computer with a backup file of the video he sent Bruce. Perhaps something on Jokers clothes gave it away or something he said. He brought up the video watching with delight as Suzy cried and begged and held onto him, but most importantly he watched for any clues that Joker might have given away. 

But he found nothing. Nothing about his clothes, what he said, the room was chosen to look as undetectable as possible. 

Joker turned to his men signaling them to come watch, perhaps a new pair of eyes would help. 

“oooooh I see what you did boss!” the red head exclaimed 

Joker cocked his brow, the red head looked proud next to his dumbfounded friend. 

Joker smiled wide, “you got it! But unfortunately our friend here is a little slow” Joker said pointing at the other goon, “ HE needs a little more explanation” 

The red hair boy beamed, “well I would have missed it, but look,” the man said rewinding the video to where Suzy was struggling against J. “my baby cousin is deaf, so I learned the English sign language alphabet, she isn’t struggling against you as much as she is just trying to make her hands seen. See there she goes T E M P I T S the H just got blocked when the camera got shifted.” 

Joker let out a giggle, that grew into a full of fit of laughter, “good job kid!” Joker said, “you got it!” he said raising to his feet. “get some rest boys, I’m going to need your help with my little plaything tomorrow” Joker commanded making his way up the stairs and back to his bedroom. 

"shes clever, ill have to remember not to underestimate her next time," Joker talked allowed to himself, making his way back to his room, "my pretty Suzy, you'll me mine soon enough." 

tomorrow was going to be a long day for Suzy.


	16. back to the pits

The first thing I noticed was how heavy my body was. Opening my eyes felt like a chore, so I let them stay shut ignoring my headache and trying to think about the night before. Joker beat the hell out of me and then… then what? A shower. I took a shower and then… I squint my eyes shut, my pounding temples keep my memories out of reach. 

I open my eyes to a dim room, light shinning threw cracks in the curtains, my eyes took a moment to adjust as I pushed myself up slightly from the bed and clicked on a lamp resting on the nightstand beside me. The shot of light burned and forced me to recoil my face back into my pillow. Eventually, I forced my eyes open and saw a glass of water and four small red pills I recognized as ibuprofen. Taking the pills and drinking down the water felt like sweet relief. 

My heart saddened when I realized that I had officially been in jokers control long enough that small acts of normal humanity seemed like a great kindness. A glass of water isn’t too much to ask for and yet, it made me feel like some kind of privileged prisoner. 

I’m sure that’s what he wants’ I think to myself sitting the glass back on the table. 

I was surprised Joker wasn’t laying next to me or trying to cuddle up to me in some way to make me feel uncomfortable, his favorite pass time. Instead, I was alone, another moment of bliss that I was thankful for. 

Dragging my legs out of the bed my feet fell like steal rods to the floor. I groaned, pulling myself up and walking along the wall until i found the overhead light switch. flipping it on, I stumbled my way into the bathroom. 

“what the?” I said out load looking at the shattered mirror and glass covering the floor. 

Suddenly the pounding of my head reminded me of my small melt down. The anger I felt, how far I had fallen last night form my true self. pitying myself, I turn to leave but stop when I see a large purple box with a green card on top. 

I took the card contemplating if it would blow up or not. 

Figuring if he wanted to kill me he wouldn’t do it in his own home. I open the card to read, 

“good morning my little kitten, 

I want you to feel at home, so I got you some things. You know girl shit, toothbrush, tampons the works baby. 

There are also some clothes in here I need you to change into for today's…. Activities. 

When you are done come down stairs, so you can eat, you’ll want your energy today 

Love Joker” 

“activities?” I say to myself opening the box with caution. 

I sigh of relief washed over me when I saw that it wasn’t anything evil or scary. I found every toiletry I would need, toothbrush, facewash, perfume that smelled like roses, a few hair ties and some makeup. Underneath all of that I found some clothes that once again surprised me. They weren’t sexy or made to make me uncomfortable, in fact they look extremely cozy. 

I stepped carefully over the glass and brushed my teeth then my hair. Then, I used the hair ties to pull up my curls into a bun on top of my head. Using what mirror, I had left I used some concealer to hide my dark under eyes and mascara on my lashes. Finally, I slip into the clothes Joker gave me consisting of high waisted silk red sweatpants that tapered down my leg and a cropped sweater of the same material. Joker really thought of everything, except shoes. 

Taking a breath, I walked out of the room poking my head around to see if the coast was clear. The hallway is well lit, and unlike jokers room, it was covered in dirt. Slowly I make my way down the hallway to the grand staircase that leads down to the front door. 

Some slept on their disgusting mattresses, but most were talking or playing cards. Nobody dared even look at me after Jokers warning. The marbled stairs felt cold against my feet, Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, however, I realized I had no clue where the kitchen is. 

“um” I said looking around the room. 

“what do you need” some man with a large beard yelled looking up from his cards. 

“k-kitchen, please” I whisper 

The man looks back to his cards and hold out his finger to point at a wooden door on my right. 

“thank you” I say to the wind as the man returned to ignoring me. 

I took a deep breath and put my hand on the door slowly pushing it open. 

The room had a large table where Joker and a few of his men stood pointing to plans and large blueprints taking over the whole of the table top. nobody had noticed my entrance yet. 

I wasn’t sure if I should say something or if I should have knocked. The thought of joker becoming enraged with me again made my knees shake in fear. My eyes followed the room to a small kitchen bar that separated the dining room and kitchen. 

‘maybe I can just slip past everyone and go into the kitchen’ I think to myself 

“Hey boss,” I gruff voice said, getting Jokers attention, the goon pointed me out. 

Fear instinctively coursed threw my veins when I met Jokers black coated eyes and mutilated freshly painted lips. 

“I-I should have knocked I’m sorry I didn’t” I say starting to explain myself 

Jokers smile grew, “oh doll arn’t you sweet” he growls stomping across the floor to grab my chin and pull me into his arms. “how ya feeling toots?” 

“um- “ 

“those clothes look good you” he growled running his hand down my spine and playing with the hem of my crop shirt. 

My face burned red and I tried to push myself away from him. “aww what’s wrong doll you feeling shy you didn’t have a problem letting me play with you last night” 

“you didn’t!” I yell up at him 

“you are so pretty when you’re drugged and begging to get your hands on me” he teased 

“I would never!” I say wiggling away from him and running over to the kitchen hiding my crimson face and furrowed brow 

Joker burst into a fit of laughter and followed after me, “don’t get your panties in a twist dove we didn’t do anything…. yet” he whispers ominously. 

With a wicked smile he walked over to the double doored stainless steal fridge and opened it to pull out a bowel of oatmeal and setting it on the table, “Coffee or tea?” he asks 

“tea” I say watching him suspiciously. 

He hums filling a kettle with water and setting it on the electric stove to heat up. 

“tea is up there cups there” Joker says pointing to deferent mahogany cabinets, “eat and then find me,’ 

“find you where?” I asked as he walked out leaving me alone once again. 

“hmm” I say to myself putting the oatmeal in the microwave for a few minutes and preparing my cup for the hot water. 

I wandered if such a large house had a back porch that I could find and sit to look at the woods. The beeping of the microwave and screaming of the kettle snapped me back to reality. I poured the water into the cup to let the green tea bag steep as I grabbed a spoon and my bowl of oatmeal. 

I walked out to the dinning room where the blueprints had been put away and Joker had left. I assumed I was meant to eat at the table, but my mind remained captured by the idea of sitting outside. I found courage and walked outside to the main entrance where the men continued to play cards. 

I stormed across the floor to the bearded man that told me where the kitchen was earlier, “I want to eat on the back porch, where is that at?” I ask 

The man takes a big breath of air and rumbles to himself getting to his feet, “come on” he says walking towards another door to the left of the staircase. 

“oh, I just I mean you don’t have to I was kind of hoping to- “ 

“Joker would kill us all if you ran off, so there is no way you are going to be anywhere by yourself outside” he interrupted. 

I felt a wave of disappointment rush over me but followed him never the less to large back patio what had large outdoor chairs and tables. I took my place in a comfortable chair and started eating my oatmeal looking out into the large leaf covered yard. 

Tears flooded my eyes when I realized how hard I was trying to feel familiarity. I would do this in my own home, in fact I did this the night I met Joker. Back when my life was normal, I was happy. 

“you okay kid?” the man said. 

I couldn’t bring myself to talk or to lie so I shook my head ‘no’ and sipped down my tea. 

“Joker kind of rough on you huh?” the man said 

I nodded, “he cut his initial into my chest” I sobbed wiping my nose on the sleeve of my sweater. 

The man dug into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, “here” he said with a stone face. 

“thank you- “I whisper wiping the tears from my eyes with it and handing it back to the man. 

“keep it” he says 

“if Joker sees me with this he’ll be angry” 

The man hummed and took the cloth from my hand. Just then a thought popped into my head, “Joker he’s so unstable, I feel like I have to watch where I step because he is the type to put land mines in his carpet hehe” 

The man cracked a smile for only a second, “he is the type” 

“he doesn’t, though right?” 

“no of course not” the man says crossing his arms 

“not even in his yard?” I ask 

“don’t know” he says curtly standing to his feet and grabbing my dishes, “don’t think I’m that stupid, Joker has a security system you wouldn’t make it far. Now come on, I’m not going to be the one who let you run off and escape into the fuckin woods” 

'busted' I thought to myself getting to my feet and defeatedly following him into the house. 

The second we entered the door to the warm air I heard the shattering of glass and a large thump as the bearded man hit the ground and joker towed over him with red knuckles. 

“what do you think- “ 

“I just wanted to eat outside J I told him you said it was okay!” I interrupted stepping between Joker and man. “if you are going to be mad at anyone please… just... be mad at me” 

The rage in joker’s eyes only grew, he grabbed my arm brutally and dragged me to the front door taking a few deep breaths of air he finally turned to face me. 

I let out a yip and a flinch, but the slap I expected never came, instead when I opened my eyes I saw a clearly frustrated Joker trying to control himself. 

“we have some important things to do doll. Try not to piss me off” he warned, before dragging me out of the front door and up to a white tinted van. 

A ginger haired boy sat at the wheel and another dark-haired man with thick glasses sat at in the passenger seat holding a large gun. Joker opened the door and tossed me into the seat climbing in and slamming the door shut. 

“go” he commanded. 

I scurried to the other corner of the van tucking my naked cold feet under my butt to warm them and strapped my seat belt down. There was no way I would trust anyone associated with Joker to be a safe driver, and there is no telling where we are going. 

Joker sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded together watching out the front window. 

My mind wandered staring at him, what happened that I don’t remember last night, after the shower he held me in the water… then he gave me some clothes... right... then he patched me up… then he gave me something to help with the pain… after that... I remember nothing... did i just go to sleep? i remember having odd dreams... Bruce held me close, I remember admiring his green eyes and soft lips…. No… wait...was that… couldn’t be. did I kiss Joker?! 

I turned my focus away from him to watch out the window, the trees turned to houses and the houses turned to large buildings. I began to recognized this place by the bleak streets. Gotham. Driving through the city, nobody batted an eye, nobody knew the murderer in the car. And nobody knew I was trapped. I thought about running, but the large gun in the black haired mans hands kept me in my seat. It wasn’t until I realized where we were headed that I wished I had jumped ship back in the city and taken the risk of being shot. 

A metal gate guarding the long bridge leading to a large boxed brick building known to the world as “Arkham Asylum” 

Before I knew what to say Joker unbuckled me and put his hand over my mouth pulling me into the back of the van to hide. 

I wiggled and tried to yell before I felt a cold knife press against my neck. I begged Joker with my eyes as I felt the car stop and heard the window roll down. 

“HEY!” a sweet voice said into the car, “how have you been doing you have a good vacation Joseph?” 

“I did thank you” another voice said that I assumed belonged to the red hair boy driving. 

“good luck in there!” the unknown voice said before the car lunged forward to crawl across the bridge. 

Joker let me go and watched as I shoved my face to the window, “what are we doing here?” I ask. 

Jokers twisted smile seemed even more sinister than before, “oh kitten you’re cute, where do you think I hold my games?” 

“what?” I asked in disbelief. There’s no way his underground arena is in Arkham. Right? “you’re going to make me fight again?’’ I sobbed 

“weeeell no not quite” Joker said sitting up, “you see that was a cute little trick you pulled in my video, I almost didn’t catch it, telling Bats about the pits. Hahah oh I knew you would be fun!! And you see today is going to be well rough for you, that’s why I haven’t been as harsh with you even when you deserve it. Arnt I a nice guy?” 

“I- I don’t underst-” 

“oh, please I know you signed to Batman about the pits, but you see, I wanted him to know about my games. I even gave little Jason to him, with some help, just to let him know as much as the little boy could remember. I was surprised to say the lease when I found out that he already was considering a lead.” 

My lip quivered for a second “

BAAHAHAHAHA oh please cry for me dove! Till only make today more fun!!” 

“what are you going to do to me?” 

Joker lunged at me slamming my head into the window, “I’m going to make you mine, and Batman gets to watch.”


	17. scarecrow

The van went underground in the parking garage, darkness blinded my eyes. 

“NO!” I screamed when I felt the leather of Jokers love grab my arm and shove me to the ground. 

I had never experienced having a gag, but I knew right away what it was. I felt shape and tasted the silicone ball enter my mouth. My screams became muffled when Joker shoved a red ball gag into my mouth. 

I sobbed on the floor of the van, thankful for the darkness to hide my face. I can only imagine what Joker would look like if he could see my shame. 

The darkness broke when Joker opened the the van door letting in a stream of light. Joker hopped out of the van, turning back and offering his hand out to me. My hands found the back of the gag trying to get it off. 

“MMHUUMM” I yelled out doubling over when Jokers fist hit my exposed stomach. 

Joker then grabbed my arms and drug me out of the van pushing me into a light. 

The light was an elevator that took us even lower. I sat on the floor looking up at the three men my attention mostly on Joker as I gave one last silent plea. 

“you look pretty like that, on the floor for me gagged. even your ugly crying face is doing something for me” Joker smiled. 

“ill make a deal with you, you do what I say, I won’t make you fight. Deal?” 

Tears rolled down my cheek, I had hoped this was a joke, that I would be going back to my nightmare. 

Everything in my body told me this was a bad idea, but what other option do I have. I can’t fight like this. I nod, much to Jokers delight. The elevator squeaked to a halt and the doors opened to familiar blood crusted walls. Joker offered his hand once again, only this time I took it without a fight. He pulled me along the disgusting floor, my bare feet squishing down on the matter below me. 

“Mr. J!” I high pitched voice rang out. it belonged to Kelly, the woman from when I was first here. She had a large duffle bag in her hands that she gladly handed to Joker. He looked ecstatic as he shoved the duffle bag in the red headed mans arms. “dress her” he commanded. Taking Kelly by the shoulder and walking away. 

The red headed man opened the black duffle bag and looked inside. The moment he saw what was in the case his face matched his hair, and my body started to shake in fear. What on earth could make one of Jokers men blush like that. The young man looked up at me and gulped “my name is Olly. Um... I figured you should know because… well” he said pulling out the first thing in the bag. a black lace pair of bikini high waisted panties with black straps making an ‘X’ over the butt. leaving zero to the imagination. 

The boy looked scared, I’m sure I looked just as upset and even more helpless with a ball gag in my mouth. I gulped looking over at the direction we came in at. 

'I could run for it.' 

That thought was interrupted when Jokers 2nd goon stepped in front of my gaze with his large gun. 

My quivering hands tucked my thumbs under my pants and pulled them down. Olly handed the panties, and turned away. I looked at the larger man as well, who also turned his back to give me some privacy. I was quick to change but kept my hand over crotch trying to maintain some kind of modesty. 

‘what does he have to gain by this. By embarrassing me like this’ I think to myself fire roaring in my eyes. 

I shot another look at the blushing boy who was now handing me a black lace bra that matched the underwear. Next, I was handed a guarder that went around my waist and held up a pair of black stockings. 

Rage made my body shake, I felt humiliated and scared, the next thing Olly handed me were a pair of black pumps. I slipped them on, happy not to be stepping in the remains of fighters in my now stocking feet. 

“DON’T YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!” A nasiled voice sang out. 

I turned my back to him, hiding my burning face, and raging eyes. I knew seeing me embarrassed would only give him more fuel to torment me, and the anger in my eyes would only make him think he was closer to me serenading completely to him. 

Suddenly Joker grabbed my arm and turned me around pushing me into the blood-stained wall trapping me with his body. I turned my face away from him as much as I could. 

“look at me” he growled 

I made a paint to furrow my brow and keep still. 

“LOOK AT ME!” he roared grabbing the side of my gag and jerking my face to his. 

“wanna know why you’re dressed like this?” he teased, “its more for our guest of honor than for me. Although, I do love the look.” He growled. 

Footsteps roared above us as patrons took their seats. 

“boss its time” Kelly said pushing a wheelchair towards him. 

Jokers smile almost split his scared as he pulled me from the wall and forced me to sit down in the chair. The chair has padded handcuffs that could be padlocked. 

“remember our deal love. You do as I say. You don’t fight” Joker reminded me cuffing my hands and legs down to the chair. Kelly came in beside him with four padlocks locking me down and handing Joker the key. I pulled against the restraints out of instinct to only prove to the room how sturdy they are. 

“what have I gotten myself into” I think to myself as Kelly walked around me pushing the Chair down the hall. 

Finally we reached a familiar gate. This was the place I was at when I first woke up in the pits. Only this time a man with ice blue eyes and a thin frame stood waiting for us holding a brown leather suitcase. The roar of the crowd above us the gate started to rise. Joker and the man stepped out in front of Kelly and I and walked to the middle of the arena as Kelly pushed me after them. Once we reached the center Kelly saluted the men and walked back to the waiting room for warriors. 

Joker waved his hand signaling for his bullet proof box to be flown in over the three of us. 

“Good evening everyone!” Joker said pulling out a microphone from inside his purple suit coat and flicking it on. A loud scream came out of the speakers before Jokers voice rang out. I could see figures finding their seat in the arena. They roared with delight looking down at Joker. 

“Today is a very special day! We have a few guests today. Please welcome last fights Champion killer!” Joker said getting to me. The crowd was divided some people booed some cheered and some whistled. 

Joker let out a cackle into the microphone staring down at my blushing rage filled face. “and this is Doctor Crane!” Joker said gesturing to the blue-eyed man, “now we are going to see an amazing fight today but an even more amazing act! I birth! You see my dear little Suzy here, our Champion killer, has chosen to try and keep her humanity. But today with the help of my Doctor here you all get to watch her teach her new place in this world. OH, and that’s not all, there are cameras all around this arena, tucked away. this is so the world can watch her too. AHAHAHAHA” 

The crowd went wild, I pulled hard against my restraint tossing the wheelchair back and forth trying to brake free. 

Joker waved for the gates to be open when four Large men stepped into the arena. The crowed screamed in delight. I squint my eyes as shut as I can, before... Silence, the crowed had died down the only noise, my own whimpering. 

“Suzy” a gruff voice called out to me. 

I open my eyes slowly to see a black caped man with a bat mask covering his face. ‘Bruce’ I think to myself tears streaming down my face my eyes begging for help. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is our Champions Replacement! Boys do your thing!” Joker sang queuing the crowed to jump and scream with delight. 

The four men charged on Bruce I screamed out as one man tried to smash a led pipe over Bruce’s head. Luckily Bruce moved out just in time. 

“and as for you” Joker said to me grabbing my chin and prying my eyes away from the fight. “you wanna know why I have you dressed like that? Its because of Batman, I need him to realize just how easy it is for me to get out to do whatever I need.” 

My brow furrowed, and I tried to pull my face away from his grip, he only tightened it and got closer to me. 

“are you angry? How delightful” he smiled, “you just need a little madness to help the process along” 

Just then the blue eyes man opened his suitcase, grabbing a piece of burlap sack and placing it over his head. He thin pulled out what looked like a gun from a sci-fi movie, popping on a green vile of liquid into where a normal gun would hold its magazine. Fear over took my body as I wiggled in this chair causing it to crash over, I saw Batman stop his fight to turn to me and get hit by a man with a crowbar. 

Suddenly, the man in the burlap sack laid down next to me. He whispered a sinister “scarecrow” before pointing the gun and releasing a green haze of gas into my face


	18. Don't do Drugs Kids

Suzy’s Screams ripped through her gag as her mind melted into the toxic fumes. Jokers outfit had more than one use. he wanted Batman to see how Joker could prance Suzy around in whatever he wanted. More so, the gag also forced Suzy to breathe threw her nose. Being nice to her was the beginning. after all, Joker had to follow his recipe to turn sweet Suzy into his Stockholm slave.

Crane took the gag out of Suzy’s mouth and undid her restraints, she wasted no time in screaming, and clawing at her face.

“Suzy!” Batman yelled tossing the final fighter on the ground, running to the plexiglass box. throwing his fist back Batman punched the box, growling when it made no difference to the integrity of the glass.

Joker smiled and turned on his microphone once more. “ladies and gentlemen welcome our new guest star! BATMAN!!” the crowds yelling sounded like a thousand screeching banshees going off all around Suzys mutilated mind.

Bruce’s heart broke watching her cower in a corner half naked and shaking her eyes darting all over the arena.

Joker smiled, “she reminds me of someone doesn’t see Bats?” Joker stepped between Suzy and Batman protected by the glass. “you know, I think I thought of it” Joker says snapping his fingers. “she reminds me of that pretty little tramp I sent sky high. What was her name? Rachel?”

Bruce furiously punched at the glass aiming at Jokers face who just kept laughing.

“I see where I went wrong, I thought you would be mad enough to kill me after killing your little squeeze. But now I see I was all wrong! I should have just done this” he cheers looking at Crane who pulled out a poorly made batman mask.

“I know it's nothing like the real thing. But the best part about Suzy right now is that she won’t be able to tell the difference!!” He sang putting on the mask.

“Joker!” Batman screamed pounding on the glass.

Joker grabbed Suzy’s jaw and turned her face to look at him.

Any normal person could see that his mask was a poorly stitched replication, but Suzy’s mind wasn't normal right now. Maggots foamed out of his shark tooth laced mouth.

“NO!” Suzy screamed pushing him as away as she could, Joker let out a cackle that sounded like a demonic roar to Suzy. Forcing her against the wall Joker flashed Batman a wink before attacking her lips with his.

Suzy’s mind ran wild with fear and confusion. The man she thought would save her, Batman, had turned into a demon in front of her and was kissing her. Maggots filled her mouth and churned her stomach. Finally, Suzy pushed her attacker away from her and puked on the sand underneath her.

“AHAHAHAHA” Joker lost it laughing at her misfortune lifting his leg and laying her out with a swift kick.

“why?” Suzy begged

“why?” the monster answered, “because you chose me over good ol’ Mr. J”

“Suzy!” Another voice caught Suzy's attention. turning Suzy sees another contorted monster, on the outside of the glass box. “you have to fight it Suzy. That’s not me!”

“Bruce?” Suzy whispered

For a moment Batman felt hope that Suzy had recognized him. that was, until he saw how much pain her eye held, “why would you hurt me?” she started before another monster grabbed her arms. this time however, it was Scarecrow who hissed into her ear that he was going to rip her open.

Suzy sobbed more before a leather glove covered her eyes and pulled her into a soft embrace.

Joker had ditched the mask and covered Suzy’s eyes, she was reaching her limit. Finally, Joker made Suzy see Batman as a monster. now it was time for Joker to play the role of the hero.

Crane’s drug not only invoked adrenaline, fear. and hallucinations. furthermore, unlike other drugs, it never restores the users or victim’s memories. They will always be confused about what happened. Joker was playing his cards out perfectly, even before this moment. Joker brought her back to house of animalistic men where she was almost raped, but he stepped in to help her. Sure she fought him the whole time, but it wasn’t anything extreme.

Now as Joker held her in his arms, he knew, every time she saw Batman the fear would outweigh the fight and she would fall back into Jokers arms.

The best part for Joker though, was watching Bruce try to brake the glass with everything he had, fists, blades, gadgets.

“Suzy!” Bats yelled out to her.

She shook harder in Jokers arms hearing his voice call out to her, the twisted monster that had hurt her. Suzy wrapped her fragile fingers in Jokers jacket, pulling the only sanctuary she knew closer to her.

Bruce stood heaving with energy lost. “Suzy! You have to listen to me!”

“ha-ha, oh Bats there’s nothing you could say to her now, she’s mine” Joker teased

“I would never hurt you. I just want to take you home, your home. The small town you love so much.”

Suzy froze for a moment.

“with your friends, the old lady you help cross the street, the people who come to the casino just to hear you sing. Ron who loves you like a daughter, your friends, Ghost, Jason… they need you back. don’t leave them.”

“my. Friends” Suzy whispered.

Joker felt a ping of panic set in over him, maybe the drug was wearing off, was she listening to him?

“How can you trust him, Suzy?” Joker whispered into her ear, “he didn’t save you from me when I took you, and look at what he did now. He kissed you and hit you. not much of a savior.”

Jokers voice sounded more wicked because of the drug, but still Suzy shivered remembering the maggot infested kiss.

“that’s right Suzy, but I’m here. I saved you from this monster. Stay by my side and you’ll always be safe.”

“safe” Suzy whimpered into Jokers chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Joker flashed Bruce a cocky smile, “I win Bats.” Joker took his hand away from Suzy's eyes and covered her ears, “she’s already killed for me once. Now I just need her to do it one more time. One more push and shell be just as insane as I am. AHAHAHAHA and you’ll be all alone” Joker took one hand off Suzy’s ear and waved it in the air. A green haze of Scarecrow’s gas flooded the arena. Jokers patrons screamed in fear as their own minds twisted. Batman hit the ground coughing, Joker then signaled for the gates and glass box to be lifted into the air. Multiple men wearing gas masks came running out tying Bruce down, as Joker picked up Suzy, and carried her away.

“oh, and Bats, the best part about all this is that the exiting walls are covered in your picture. when this hits the news, all anyone will be able to remember is how the Batman tormented their minds. AHAHAHAHAHAHA” Joker yelled back.

Those were the last words Bruce heard before getting hit over the head and knocked out.


	19. you're not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON/CON WARNING !!
> 
> This chapter comes with some warnings!! Joker tortures Suzy so as a courtesy i have put little ++++ to indicate when it starts to become non consensual and when it ends. I will say i did not write this as brutal as i have seen others write, mostly because I didn't think my audience would enjoy that. Please let me know if you think i shouldn't have held back or not. 
> 
> P.S. if you skip over the parts labeled with a +++ but you don't want to miss out on any information, just skip to the end where i have put a highlight of the missing part so you wont be lost burring the reading

Batman woke up in a dark room made of concrete, the same room Joker had carved up Suzy in. Bruce's uniform was removed while he was passed out, leaving nothing but his mask and boxers on. 

suddenly, a new light flooded the room as Joker entered. J had on a tailored purple suit, sporting a wicked smile. Joker flicked the lights on, illuminating his new prisoner. 

“Joker” Batman growled 

“you can stop with the stupid voice Bruce, we’re all friends here” Joker teased. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed down on Jokers, who looked quite content with himself. 

“what’s your game Joker? Where’s Suzy” Bruce questioned 

“so glad you asked!” Joker sang jumping up on his feet. “my little toy is getting fixed up! enough that she won’t be quite as frightened as I need her to be, but still scared and confused. I can’t wait for you to see her all drugged up, let me tell ya she’s a riot. Hahaha.” 

“you’re demented.” Bruce growled 

“ah, But who’s to say? After all, madness is like gravity all it takes is a little push for you to come plummeting down. I tried with you, killing little what’s her name. but that didn’t do it, so I’ve been working on a project, to take the sweetest little thing and make her mine. Then I find Suzy!” 

Bruce’s brow furrowed under his mask as Joker continued, “love at first sight I’d say. You called her Rachel? She must have really reached your sad little bat heart.” 

Bruce struggled against his ties, invoking a roaring laughter from Joker. “oh poor, poor, little rich kid. Lost mommy and daddy and then your lover, and now Suzy.” 

“here’s the deal Bats I know the real you. the real you is The Batman tada! And your little playboy facade is the real costume you wear.” Joker said licking the inside of his scared cheeks. “you see, I am going to take the last three things you love and destroy them. One, your reputation. Right now, all my guests are flooding the streets screaming about seeing your face in "The Pits". It’s all over the news hahaha. Two, I’m going to take Suzy in front of you. My final stage however, is a surprise. here is a hint, I’m going to let Suzy prove how far she has fallen.” 

“she will never be yours” Bruce snarled 

Suddenly, one of Jokers goons opened the door letting Suzy step into the room. Bruce’s heart jumped when he saw her. She had changed so much already, bruises and cuts covered her face. the corner of the large ‘J’ Joker carved into Suzy peaked up from behind the shirt she had on. her eyes are puffy and red, matching her flushed tear stained cheeks and chapped lips. She wore what looked like one of Jokers dress shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. 

“there you are dove, come to Daddy!” joker sang out to Suzy opening his arms. Her dilated pupils stared up at Joker with wander as her wobbling legs tried to move her. She stumbled a little before falling into Jokers chest. 

“what did you do to her!?” Batman roared 

Suzy flinched and pulled her body closer to Jokers, who ran his fingers threw her hair shushing her. 

“she is quite the lightweight.” Joker said picking her up and setting her on the table. Suzy shivered from the cold metal touching her bare thighs. Jokers goon shut the door after that leaving the three. 

Suzy wiped her face like a child with the back of her hands. Joker grabbed Suzy’s chin gently and lifted her eyes up to his, “how you feeling doll?” Joker asked 

Suzy’s lip quivered for a second. “I-I” Suzy started finally looking around the room. when Suzys eyes land on Bruce, fear once again fills her body, before Joker pulls her attention back to him. 

“don’t worry doll. if you stick with me you would be safe from mean ol’ Bats here.” Joker said in a condescending childish voice. 

“he hit me” Suzy mumbles slurring her words together. 

“yes, he did” Joker said, smiling over at Bruce, who was once again struggling against his restraints. 

Joker snapped his fingers at Bruce catching his attention. once Joker saw Bruce fix his eyes on the two, Joker latched his lips onto Suzy’s. 

Bruce’s heart ached, he had seen Joker force his lips onto her before, but her diluted stupor made her not care, in fact Suzy closed her eyes and give into him. 

“no” Bruce whispered. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Joker kept his eyes open, watching Bruce’s heart break. it made it even better when Joker grabbed Suzy’s arms and pushed her onto her back laying across the metal table. Joker climbed on top of Suzy attacking her neck with his lips. Suzy's face blushed and she let out a small sigh of content. 

“Suzy!” Bruce yelled out, “this isn’t you. you know who you are. you can fight him!” 

At first Bruce believed that, but then he realized, this was probably the only time Joker wasn’t beating on her. Not to mention, with how drugged she is, if she did fight him she would only get herself hurt. Joker worked his shirt off her, exposing her bare bruised shoulders and stomach. Bruce decided then that trying to reach her now would only hurt her in the end, even if it meant that it killed Bruce. 

Joker made a show kissing Suzy’s neck, toying with the strap of her bra. Suzy moaned, in what sounded like annoyance. She looked tired like she wanted to sleep, but Joker wouldn’t let her. Suzy also couldn’t bring herself to look at Bruce without fear. 

Joker had changed this girl so much, not only physically, when Bruce saw her in the arena her anger was flooding her body. From what he had heard Suzy didn’t have an angry bone in her body. You could practically beat the girl, then tell her sorry and she'd forgive you instantly. 

But now, she was fighting back. Bruce didn’t mind it, in fact he liked that Suzy was resisting Joker. but he wandered if she would be able to return to her life the way she was before, or if she would be angry and bitter like him. 

Joker slipped Suzy’s bra off exposing her bare chest before taking it into his hand. 

‘surely, he isn’t going to make me watch him…’ Bruce thought, looking away from the two. 

“fshhhh” Suzy hissed, before letting out a small whimper. 

Bruce snapped his attention back to the two seeing Joker holding a pocket knife. “now bats if you don’t watch the show what’s the point? HAHAHA!!” 

Bruce scowled, “fuck you” he whispered. 

“no not you, her actually. HAHA and Bruce? every time you look away I will continue carving my name into her chest,” he warned dropping all jokes and showing the small cut he made on Suzy next to the 'j' already carved on her chest. 

Joker was dead set on ripping Bruce apart, and so far, he was doing a good job. Bruce’s heart ached, he was so close to Suzy yet couldn’t do anything to help her. 

Joker grabbed Suzy’s arms and pulled her up to her feet, she stumbled and giggled into Jokers arms. 

“do you remember the first time I let you get this high?” Joker asked 

'First time?' Bruce thought with horror. 

Shivers went down Suzy's body, to her this all made sense. Batman had beaten her, among other horrifying things, in the pits, and Joker saved her. There was that, and, this was the first time Joker had said Suzy's name with kindness. Maybe, Suzy had reached him somehow, maybe he was getting better. After all, why would he save anyone, he was the Joker, maybe he needed love. 

Suzy managed to delude herself even further, as she fumbled with Jokers shirt. 

“I m-need help” Suzy whined 

Joker chuckled helping Suzy peel away his shirt. 

Suzy looked Joker over admiring his toned fair body, scared from past fights. 

“like what you see Suzy?” Joker purred taking her chin and making her look up at him. 

Suzy nodded fluttering her eyes and wobbling a little. 

“somethings wrong though don’t you think?” Joker asked, “but what is it? What do you think Bruce?” 

Bruce frowned and said nothing. 

“let’s see, we have you” Joker said pointing at Bruce. “me” he said gesturing to himself. “and Suzy” Joker moaned grabbing her and taking her to the opposite side of the table that Bruce sat. “hmm” Joker said licking the inside of his lips. pretending to think, joker reached behind himself. pulling out a mini version of Scarecrows gun prom his back pocket. “oh, I got it” Joker growled pushing Suzy over the cold metal table. “its too quiet.” Joker teased shooting a small amount of gas in Suzy’s face, before grabbing her by her hair and forcing her to stare into Bruce’s mask. 

Suzys began to scream and thrash against Joker, who was busy working her panties down to her mid thighs. 

Suzy and Bruce screamed out as Joker forced himself into her. Bruce’s wall crashed down, he wished Joker had killed him. Tears fell from Bruce's eyes as he tried to tell Suzy everything would be okay. 

“its not me Suzy, you have to fight!” Bruce begged 

Suzy only heard the garbled noise of a demon as she cried out. Joker had a firm grip on her hair and a vice grip on her waist as his hips crashed into her body relishing in her screams. 

When this was over Joker would finally have full control of Suzy. Even if she went back to her normal life, she would never be the same. 

The very thought of it aroused Joker as his thrusting into her became rapid and erratic. Joker pulled out finishing on Suzy’s back erupting into a fit of laughter. 

The scarecrow drug was only a small amount, enough for joker to violate her and trick her into believing batman was the one hurting her. Suzy was now a sobbing mess her body shook, Bruce wasn’t sure if it was from fear or from an overload of drugs. Joker buckled his pants and pulled up Suzie’s panties and cotton shorts. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Joker stepped out from behind her and walked around the table to rest against it staring down at Batman. Bruce watched Suzy slide off the table and onto the floor into a ball. 

“I’m so sorry” Bruce whispered. 

“AHAHAHAH, oh don’t get upset Bats! It was great for me, so its not like you let down EVERYONE in the room” Joker giggled. 

“you’ve had your fun” Bruce reasoned, “let her go, what more can you do to her?” 

“no no no. its what more can YOU do to her, after all she'll believe this was all you. A side affect of the drug, every time see thinks back to this memory she will never be able to make complete sense of it. Quiet the perfect little drug for my experiment. And it only cost me a few hundred dollars. It really is amazing what you can do with money isn’t it Bruce” Joker smeared. “but you know all about that don’t you? big pretty house, mommy and daddy loved you. when there were still up and kicking that is, hehe” 

“don’t talk about them” Bruce cracked 

“I hear your mother was a lovely woman” Joker quipped 

“I said shut up” Bruce barked out frightening Suzy 

“I mean, I’m just talking out loud here, but I’m trying to figure out how such a nice woman managed to raise such a screw up like you.” Joker jabbed. “look at poor little Suzy scared out of her mind, but a little push and you’ll see how easily fear can turn to anger. You know she tried to kill me already?” 

That got Bruce’s attention, as joker went on, “broke my mirror and wanted to use a shard to stab me. she was sitting terrified in my bathroom when her fear turned to anger. of course she didnt do anything, she didnt even realize what she was doing. she told me she blacked out. and that was before i even drugged her once. That and she did kill a man with the bones of a dead prostitute. Shoved it right in his neck and watching him gargle on his own blood. i'm sure little Jason filled you in on all that though.” 

KNOCK KNOCK 

“OH! I almost forgot about our little guest! HAHA alright let’s put little Suzy to the test huh?” Joker said walking over to the door. One of Jokers goons had an old man bound with the makeshift bat mask over his face. 

“Alfred” Bruce hiccuped. 

Alfred struggled against the ropes binding his wrists, while Jokers goon pushed him to the ground. The large henchmen then pulled out a gun and handed it to Joker before closing the door behind him. 

“now comes the real fun” Joker spoke to himself 

Alfred looked around the room and found Bruce, His attention however, was brought back to joker, who picked up Suzy roughly by her arms making her stand on her feet. Alfred’s heart sank when he saw that her shirt was missing, and her body looked like a punching bag. 

Joker circled around Suzy shushing her and stroking her hair, “Suzy? What happened?” he asked her quietly, so he wouldn't spook her. 

Suzy sobbed turning around and hiding her face in Jokers bare neck. It didn’t take Alfred long to realize what had previously gone on. He pitied Suzy and his heart broke for Bruce, whose eyes fought back the numbness of heartbreak. 

“did batman hurt my little girl?” Joker cooed 

Suzy nodded letting out another sob, “aww doll I’m so sorry that happened to you.” 

Suzy wiped her eyes with her hands and looked around the room, shying away from Batman before she turned and saw another Batman in the corner. 

“there are two?” Suzy whined. 

“no Suzy he is lying to you!” Bruce yelled 

The loud noise hurt Suzy’s ears and she covered them whining and backing into Joker. The Drug for the most part was gone but it still contorted a few images and made loud noises hurt. 

“he just can’t stop hurting you, can he Suzy?” Joker whispered 

“why are there two?” Suzy whined 

“oh doll, you see there’s only one batman. The drugs Bruce gave you must still be confusing you.” Joker quipped pointing over at Bruce in a chair, “that’s just a chair.” 

“but I can see- “ 

“that’s because you’re still high” Joker interrupted turning Suzy around to face Alfred. 

“that’s the real Batman. The one that hurt you.” Joker whispered 

“no Suzy look at me, Joker is lying to you!” Bruce yelled 

“you want batman to be your hero, but he was the one who hurt you” Joker said, “you’re imagining a “good” Batman to help you cope” 

Suzy’s eyes filled with tears staring down at Alfred who sat still pitying the Broken girl above him and praying whatever torment Joker had planned, he wouldn’t hurt Bruce. 

“he let me take you Suzy” Joker whispered 

“take me?” 

“if it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t have gone to the pits, little Jason would have never seen that horrible place.” 

“J-Jason” 

“that’s right. You see Batman became obsessed with you, so when he found you at the pits by my side, he became enraged. You remember the pits?” 

“Batman hit me” Suzy said with pain in her voice, 

“tell me more” Joker taunted 

“his face looked horrifying, his mouth was full of- “Suzy paused for a second trying not to vomit, “m-maggots and he kissed me I could I could feel” 

“that’s right Suzy and then I saved you. But Bats followed us here where he… what did he do to you Suzy?” 

“he_” Suzy started her voice deeper than normal. Alfred and Bruce watched as Suzy's eyes turned cold, “how could you?” Suzy asked Alfred. 

“I hate you” she whispered 

“how much Suzy? How much do you hate him?” Joker poked 

“I wish I had never met you” Suzy spit venom, “this is all your fault” she raged noshing down on her teeth. 

Joker slid the gun his goon had given him into Suzy’s hands, “erase him” Joker commanded 

“no Suzy! Please stop!” Bruce begged 

“shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT!! UP!!” Suzy screamed taking the whole room by surprise, including Joker. 

“MY LIFE WAS PERFECT! I HAD A JOB I LOVED A HOUSE I LOVED!!” she screamed waving the gun around. Joker had to constantly readjust himself to not be in front of the barrel. “you...” Suzy said pointing the gun one handed at Alfred, “you changed all that with your stupid playboy self. You even made me cry when we first met!” she cracked 

Jokers smile was from ear to ear as he watched Suzy get more and more upset, “what you’ve done to me. Ill never forgive you” Suzy murmured bringing the gun up to point down at who she believed was Bruce. 

Bruce had to think fast to save Alfred and Suzy, something to help her snap out of it. 

“Suzy! listen to me for one second please! Ron he’s like a father to you, what would he think of this?” Bruce said Suzy’s face twitched for a moment listening to Bruce. “you don’t have to forgive me, I understand. Suzy, you remind everyone of home, I love you Suzy” Bruce proclaimed 

“you’re not even real” Suzy growled cocking the gun. 

Bruce had one last idea. he cleared his throat swallowing the lump in it before opening his mouth singing out. 

“The night they invented champagne It's plain as it could be They thought of you and me The night they invented champagne They absolutely knew That all we'd wanna do Is fly to the sky on champagne and shout to everyone in sight That since the world began, a woman and a man Have never been as happy as we are tonight” “come on Suzy I know you know this. You sang it to me the first time we met.” Bruce said before starting again It's as plain as it could be That they thought of you and me And they absolutely knew That all we'd wanna do And shout real loud to everyone in sight That since the world began, a woman and a man Have never been as happy as we are tonight We will fly to the sky on champagne And shout to everyone in sight That since the world began, a woman and a man Have never been as happy as we are tonight” 

The song sounded so sad and melancholy in this moment, once of Suzy’s favorite sons, now brought tears to her eyes. Her hand faltered looking over to Bruce. Joker growled and moved to intervene before... 

“you’re not real” Suzy said angrily pulling the trigger. 

Alfred screamed out for a moment before his body slumped over onto the floor. Suzy’s eyes went wide as she dropped the gun and covered her mouth with her hand, “oh god. What did I do?” she whispered 

Bruce sat silent staring at the only family he had left laid out on the floor blood pooling around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically, Joker sprays Suzy with a small dose of Scarcrow's drug and takes advantage of her while making her look at Batman, tricking her mind into thinking Batman was the one violating her.


	20. Suzy is a poor shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy, I apologize in advance for all the typos. thank you for all the kind words, hope you are still enjoying

The world shifted under Suzy’s feet forcing Joker to have to practically carry her back to his room. Kicking open the door Joker pushed her inside roughly. Suzy stumbled inside before falling over on her hands and knees and crumbling to the ground. Suzy let out a wailing cry catching Joker of guard. 

“what the hell do you have to be sad about?” Joker hissed as he towered over her. 

Suzy tangled her fingers in her Curly hair and curled up into a ball, “I killed him” she sobbed hysterically 

“and?” Joker growled 

Suzy couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe as she panicked on the floor. “I’m a monster” she whispered to herself repeatedly. 

Joker didn’t find this as arousing as he thought he would, he had planned on her embracing her newly found rage, but instead, he was disappointed to see that she was dangerously close to breaking, and not in a good way. She was tearing herself apart over the death of some pathetic man. 

However, her breakdown wasn’t stopping his feeling of pride. It would be annoying and tedious, but Joker was confident that he would be able to make Suzy feel better, and in return, she would look at him like a God. 

…. (back with Bruce) 

Alfred’s body remained motionless on the floor for several minutes as Bruce bowed his head waiting for Joker to return and finally end his suffering. ‘or maybe he will make Suzy do it’ Bruce thought to himself a dullness in his eyes as he stared at the floor. 

“Master Bruce?” a frail voice called out to him 

Bruce shot up to meet the sweet smile of his only family sitting up from his spot on the floor. 

“Alfred?” Bruce whispered to him in disbelief, “how are you-” 

“Suzy might have shot me, but a girl like that has never held a gun in her life.” Alfred interrupted. Slipping his hands under his butt and legs he brought the ropes to his lips and tore it apart in his teeth. 

“but the blood?” Bruce questioned fighting back tears of joy. 

“she grazed me,” Alfred said getting on his feet and pointing to the hole in the wall. 

“thank God” Bruce whispered 

“not out of the woods yet Master Bruce,” Alfred said pealing off the poorly made mask and rushing to undo Bruce’s restraints. Bruce was finally free as he rubbed his wrist and stood to his feet, all melancholy gone and now replaced with pure rage Bruce stormed to the door and kicked it open. 

‘he’s so cocky he didn’t lock it huh’ Bruce thought to himself as he moved towards the sounds of Suzy’s loud crying, “Alfred?” Bruce commanded, “yes, master Bruce?” 

“find us some backup, I’m going after Suzy” 

Alfred didn’t need to answer before turning the other direction. 

Bruce found Jokers door and with no plan at all threw it open to see Joker towering over a screaming and sobbing Suzy. Jokers face contorted into confusion and then pure joy. 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA” Jokers laugh ragged on as Bruce lost control tackling him to the ground and punching his face mercilessly. 

Suzy watching the fight, finding herself distracted from her own torcher, “I didn’t kill him” she whispered to herself over Jokers laughter. 

Blood poured from J’s mouth and Bruce’s fist once again struck his jaw. Jokers laughter was getting quiet and turned to painful grunts. J didn’t struggle he simply lay under Bruce motionless getting bloodier and bloodier. Suzy realized Jokers eyes were closed, he had been knocked out a few punches ago. 

Getting to her feet she ran over to Bruce to grab his hand as it swung back, “stop it!” she cried pushing Bruce off the now still body of Joker. Suzy straddled Bruce on the floor and cupped his face, “you can’t kill him.” She begged, “if you do you’ll never be the same” 

Bruce realized how far Joker had pushed him. If Suzy hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed Joker. He stared into her red eyes full of regret and fear. “Suzy” Bruce whispered, 

“I’m so sorry this happened to you” 

Suzy let out a pitiful laugh and wiped away the snot and tears on her face, “is it over yet?” she whispered. 

Bruce nodded, “yeah Suzy. It’s over.” 

Red and blue lights shining outside the window only proved Bruce’s theory right. Alfred had gotten to a phone and ahold of the police. Suzy heard the front door being kicked in as Jokers hideout became swamped with swat teams and bomb squads. Bruce stroked Suzy’s hair and pulled her into his chest when commissioner Gordon opened the door. 

Gordon took note of the scene, Bruce’s face remained hidden, so he couldn’t see Bruce’s tears, but his bloodied hands and a beaten Joker on the floor topped off with a crying and mostly naked Suzy painted enough of a picture to know just exactly what happened here. 

Gordon took a deep breath and wrapped a large blanket off Jokers bed and wrapped it around Suzy’s body and escorted her out of the room. “you should find a way to get out of here” Gordon said back to Bruce.


	21. Heather

Its been a few days since Suzy was rescued, her days full of interviews and giving statements from a hospital bed. She was recommended therapy for what she had endured with Joker but refused when she looked at her bank account. Bruce offered her a place to stay and to pay for her recovery. But she refused that as well, she wanted solitude in her own home. To just be herself without someone watching her or thinking her choice of bread was to similar to Jokers and thinking she had turned into one of his goons.

Bruce’s offer was tempting though, but her memories were still confused in her mind and she couldn’t make sense on who exactly had abused her. She wanted to believe Bruce, but she also didn’t quite know if she was able to trust him just yet.

Luckily the state deemed her “a casualty of the Joker” and didn’t hold her accountable for any of her actions during the pits. 

She was finally going home, to her small cold town.  
When she arrived and stepped out of her escort car she was greeted by the town who cheered when she stepped out. the noise pierced her ears and she winced. The town was taken back by Suzy’s appearance.

They expected a smiling young girl who would say something goofy like “it could have been worse, please don’t worry about me how have you been?” and smile away.  
Instead Suzy had a grey blanket over her shoulders, and no makeup on. There was a dullness in her eyes and she didn’t smile or say anything she just looked at them blankly.   
Everyone looked at each other with pitiful eyes. Tomson stepped out from the crowd, “Suzy? Are you hungry?” he said calmly.

Suzy looked up at her old friend, “Tom.” She whispered

“I sure hope you are because Jason here made you something special” Tomson said stepping aside to show his smiling son.

“you really are alive?” Suzy choked back falling to her knees and opening her arms and the young boy ran into them crying. Suzy finally smiled as she held the young boy tight. 

Jayson pulled back for a moment and held up an Oreo cookie, “this is my last Oreo, I saved it just for you” he said.

Suzy’s wet eyes smiled as she started to laugh taking the cookie, “thank you, how about we share it?” she said breaking the cookie.

“you’ll be okay?” Gordon said 

“yes, I will now. Thank you for the lift Commissioner” Suzy said shaking his hand and backing away when he drove off.

Suzy spun around to the town with a small smile, “sorry but I don’t feel to much like a party. Thank you for the effort but. I just want to go home.” She admitted 

Everyone understood and moved aside from her as Tom gave her the keys to her jeep. Suzy looked at the car remembering the last time she had been inside it. The night Joker took her.

Suzy shook the thought away and unlocked the vehicle crawling inside and driving home.  
When she arrived home, she had to tear down the police tape to open the door. Nothing much had changed inside. A few things turned over, probably during the investigation of her disappearance. Suzy turned on the heat and escaped into her bathroom where she stripped down turning on the heat in the shower. Suzy looking into her full-length mirror inspecting her body as the shower heated up. 

Rage burned in her stomach, she looked disgusting, bruised and beaten, she remembered when she was at the hospital and a nurse had to help her wash Jokers cum off her back because she could barely move her muscles. And now the J he carved out was a puckered scar, a permanent reminder of her time with him. Suzy turned the heat up as hot as it got and sat in the scolding water. It burned her skin just enough to hurt but not leave a mark. She grabbed an exfoliant and tried to scrub away the feeling of him on her skin. Rubbing her skin raw with sugar scrub. When she was done she washed her hair and shaved her body. 

She wasn’t satisfied yet but the water was getting cold and so she gave up on her quest to feel clean. Suzy turned off the shower and dried herself off getting dressed in sweatpants and a shirt.

Suzy threw herself on her bed and looked at the clock before her eyes fluttered into a deep sleep.  
…

The sound of an alarm woke Suzy from her slumber. On a normal day this would be the time she got out of bed for her night shift to sing at the casino. Ron had given her a next week off paid. Still Suzy thought the idea of being cooped up inside annoying and found herself getting dressed for work. Pulling from her closes a black dress with long sleeves and high neckline to cover Jokers mark and some pink heals to match her pink lipstick. 

On any normal day she would have thought she looked good but looking at herself now all she could think of was the look Joker would give her.

“why cover it doll” he whispered in her mind referring to the J on her chest.

Suzy shook away the thought and left the house for work. Approaching her car, she circled it a few times to make sure no goon sat in the back with chloroform. After she determined her car to be in the clear she finally started toward the casino. Empty parking lot, just like before. 

“thank god” Suzy whispered as she locked her car and entered the back of the casino into the restaurant kitchen.

“Suzy?” Jessica said running up to Suzy who instinctually backed away 

Jessica stopped running when she saw the worry on Suzy’s face. 

“its good to see you” Jessica said with a smile, “I didn’t know you would be back at work so soon”

“neither did I” Suzy said coldly

“Ron running you ragged?” Jessica teased

Suzy forced a smile, “something like that. I guess I just wanted to sing tonight”

“well the boys definitely missed you” Jessica said moving away and back to her post, “I have to get back to work, but let me know if you need to talk we are all here for you”

Suzy nodded and slipped her way into the dinning room where her band was setting up.

Suzy started towards them when she noticed a blonde-haired girl in a gown setting up her mic.

“um” Suzy started catching the attention of the boys.

All the boys looked concerned when they saw Suzy, the blonde hair girl gave Suzy a rude smirk.

“oh my! This is awkward” the girl mused

“Suzy, we didn’t know you would be back so soon.” Tomson said jumping down from the stage

“I just thought I… who is she?” Suzy said

“I’m filling in for you while you were on vacation. Name is Heather”

“vacation?” Suzy said taken back by her rudeness

“you should talk to Ron” Tomson said softly

Heather then jumped down to come face to face with Suzy, “ill go with you, Ron and I are great friends”

“I’m perfectly capable of talking to Ron on my own” Suzy spit

By now the kitchen was watching through the window. Suzy never sounded so angry around them and the fire in her eyes said “fight”

“oh my! You know I thought the way this town worshiped you, you would be nicer. Looks like Joker took more than your virginity huh?” Heather said.

The room fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop, which is why when Suzy’s fist collided with heather the crash of her jaw rang out like a cannon. Heather fell to the ground clutching her face.

“SUZY!” Ron yelled

“WHAT!?” Suzy barked back before catching herself, “I- I didn’t mean…”

“there you go Suzy give in to the part of you that is me” Jokers voice sang out in her ears

“shut up!” Suzy screamed covering her ears 

Ron looked frightened by her sudden out burst before he quietly whispered, “Suzy nobody said anything.”

“I KNOW THAT!” Suzy snapped, “but I can hear him” she whimpered and dropped to her knees.

Ron came over and pulled Suzy to her feet and gently took her by the hand into his office.

Ron shut the door behind him and sat Suzy in one of the guest chairs in his office, “Suzy? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to sing” Suzy whispered

“Suzy, Bruce told me everything that happened to you. he also told me that he gave you an offer you refused.” Ron started lighting a cigar.

“he obviously didn’t tell you everything, if you are confused about why I would refuse him” Suzy whispered.

“maybe not,” Ron continued, “but I still think you should take it”

“no”

“Suzy, I hate to do this but…you’re fired” 

Suzy’s eyes instantly filled with tears as she is looking into Ron’s eyes, “but I… please don’t” she begged.

“the only way I will allow you to stay is if you go live with Bruce and continue therapy until you can bring back a note from your doctor saying you have the all clear.”

“that’s illegal!” Suzy said jumping to her feet, “that’s blackmail you can’t do that. You have to fire me for a real reason not because I was a victim of Joker!”

“real reason huh?” Ron started, “like punching an employee?”

Suzy froze, she realized she didn’t have much of a choice. Her only chance of normalcy washed away, if she was fired she couldn’t pay her house off. No other job around here paid enough. 

“but” Suzy started

“ill keep you on a pay roll as if you never left and you will be paid while you are away, but if you set foot in here without a doctor note. That’s it” Ron said 

Suzy took a few breaths and held back her tears, “okay” she agreed.

Ron smiled and stood to his feet wrapping Suzy in a warm hug, “you’re a good kid, you just need some help its okay. We will all be waiting for ya” He said letting her go and walking over to open the office door. 

Suzy swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out making her way back to the dinning room where she could hear Heather going on about how her face was going to look bad. Suzy rolled her eyes; her face would have one bruise while Suzy’s body was covered in them and that wasn’t even the worst part.

“yeah, I don’t feel sorry for you” Suzy heard Jessica say harshly as Suzy entered the room, “what you said to her was awful. You’re a bitch and in a perfect world Suzy would have broken your jaw”

“I’m not that strong” Suzy spoke up calling the attention of the room.

“Suzy?” Jessica said worried, “what did Ron say?”

“after Commissioner Gordon took me away from Joker, I was admitted into a hospital for multiple evaluations. To be honest they said I would need a lot of therapy to be able to cope with the amount of abuse and drugs he forced on me. But I refused… I thought I would be okay but. Hitting people isn’t who I am. So, Ron thinks I should back to Gotham to get the help I need.”

The room was silent as everyone listened and nodded, “hey Suzy.” Tomson said breaking the quiet, “nobody in this room thinks any less of you. in fact, I don’t think any of us could do what you did. Live with him for as long as you did. Survive what he did to you. we are your friends here and we’re happy you’re getting the help you need.”

For the first time in a long time Suzy smiled genuinely, she was right. This town would never change, the people she loved still loved her even after everything, even after knowing she was different they still wanted to be her friend. Joker was wrong. And that thought alone would be the thing that helped her go back to Bruce. Back to Gotham. And maybe one day face Joker without fear.


	22. nightgowns and dinner

The next day Suzy had her things packed, Jessica and the band came over to help and say goodbye loading her personal things in her jeep. Tomson said he would keep an eye out on the house, mow the lawn and come in to dust it every so often. Suzy hugged them all and thanked them promising to keep in touch and visit as much as she can, before driving off towards Gotham.  
The drive took about an hour and a half to get to Bruce’s manor. Suzy’s stomach churned. This would be the first time she had seen Bruce since she had been rescued. Not that Bruce didn’t try to see her, she refused to allow him near her and only communicated threw his secretary.  
The large metal gate creaked open allowing Suzy to take a long breath and drive on into her new temporary home.  
Suzy had heard of Wayne manor, but seeing it was different. It was huge and beautiful and reminded her of a hidden castle in a story book, still it seemed quiet and isolated. The thought of being isolated frightened her, doctors and police assured Suzy that Batman had not in fact rape her or hit her and that it was a trick. But the memory in Suzy’s mind burned strong and she couldn’t quite make sense of it, something yet another doctor told her would happen.  
Suzy realized she had been parked staring at the mansion for a long time when Alfred knocked on her door with a worried look.  
Suzy opened the door and stepped out, “sorry I spaced out” she whispered as if one wrong move would get her punished.  
Alfred smiled, “no need to be sorry love, it is rather beautiful no matter how melancholy it must look”  
Suzy smiled, her smile was sweet and heartwarming but forced.  
Shall I help you with your bags Alfred said snapping his fingers at the line of maids and servers to come unload the Jeep.  
“thank you” Suzy said  
“you seem scared. I can assure you miss nobody here will harm you.” Alfred reasoned  
“the police they told me I shot you… I don’t remember it that way but for the report and given my state of mind I… I am sorry” she finally admitted  
“you tried to shoot me, yes.” Alfred said as if it was no big deal, “but you are not a soldier thankfully. You didn’t do anything but give me a scratch and quite a fright I might add.”  
“are you angry?” Suzy asked avoiding eye contact  
“no miss, not even a little. “Alfred spoke sternly so that Suzy understood he was serious and not simply taking pity on her.  
Suzy nodded and let out the air trapped in her lungs feeling a wave of relief wash over her.  
“come we will get you settled” Alfred said softly placing a hand on Suzy’s back and escorting her to her room.  
The inside of the manor was equally as beautiful as the outside, I was bright and warm. Suzy’s room was no different, antique furniture with white curtains and silk sheets. The bathroom had marble flooring and a huge bathtub.  
“your clothes have been folded and hung up my lady” some young maid said  
“oh, thank you… that was fast” Suzy answered  
“we want you to feel at home as quickly as you can” she responded with a curtsy and exited the room.  
Alfred watch Suzy size up the new room, she didn’t seem overwhelmed, something he feared would happen, but instead she looked as though she was starting to relax. Suzy was beginning to feel safer, everyone was being nice to her and she didn’t have to worry about feeling lonely with a house this big full of people, even if they did just work there.  
“dinner will be ready soon Miss. Master Bruce will be in the dinning hall, however, if you would like you may eat in your room.” Alfred stated  
The thought of eating alone sounded amazing, but Suzy knew she would have to face Bruce eventually.  
“ill take dinner with Bruce” Suzy answered with a shaking voice  
“you don’t have to do anything you don’t want” Alfred insisted as if reading her mind.  
“what I want is to not be afraid… I think this will help with that. I want dinner with Bruce” Suzy reasoned out loud finding courage to stand tall and look into the old man’s eyes.  
Alfred smiled radiating a sense of fatherly warmth and nodded his head.  
“dinner will be ready in an hour, until then please treat this place as your home.” Alfred said bowing and exiting the room.  
Suzy closed her bedroom door and locked it before running to the windows to do the same. Once she was sure the room was locked down she locked herself in the bathroom as well and turned on the bathtub. The bathroom was fully stalked with all kinds of things that she found new and interesting.  
As the water fell into the tub Suzy grabbed the first interesting thing to catch her eye, a glass bottle labeled “bath tea” reading the instructions she poured out the recommended amount of flower petals into the water as it began to creep its way up the bathtub walls, next a large bath bomb that turned the water pink and smelled like roses to math the bath tea. Finally, some bubbles that smelled sweet like honey.  
Bruce must like flowers and sweet-smelling things to have picked all this out, Suzy thought to herself as she pealed away the clothes she had on for her drive. Turning the faucet off she set a timer on her phone and slipped into the bath turning on the jets. The pressured water made her moan in comfort as it beat against her sore body.  
The sweet smell of her bath filled her nose, “I wander if Bruce picked this out” she thought out loud to herself, “he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who spends his time smelling flowers” Suzy giggled at the thought of Bruce dressed as Batman bent over a rose bush to smell the flowers.  
Suzy relaxed even more into the tub, “no that doesn’t sound like him. It does sound like Joker though, I wanted if he would like the way I smell right now” Suzy’s eyes shot up and she sat up sloshing water onto the floor bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.  
‘why would I care about if he would like anything?’ She thought to herself in horror  
‘why would I think about him at all’  
A loud repetitive BUZZ went off and Suzy yelped looking around the room for the noise to see her phone was going off and it was getting close to dinner time.  
Suzy shook away all thoughts of Joker and drained the tub before towel drying off and unlocking the bathroom door. The cold air made her shiver as scurry over to the wardrobe where she had to search everywhere for her underwear and pajamas. Finally, she found a pair of black underwear and a matching bra for dinner and a silk nightgown she loved sleeping in.  
Tossing her hair into a clip Suzy left her room to go find the dining room. I t took a few minutes to find and some help from one of the staff members, but eventually she found the oversized double doors that lead into a dinning room made for a king.  
“who needs this much space for two people?” Suzy said taking note of only two sets of dinner plates and cutlery set.  
Suzy took a seat at the one next to the head of the table feeling it would be rude to take the other option.  
Suddenly the double doors open to reveal Bruce dressed in a full suit, dress shoes and a tie. Suzy stood up immediately as the sudden entrance, Bruce met her eyes with his own it was silent, and nobody moved. Suzy swallowed hard her face burning red.  
“why-why are you dressed like that?” Suzy asked sheepishly  
“um, it’s dinner?” Bruce answered confused  
“so, um do rich people always get dress for dinner?” Suzy asked  
Bruce finally understood Suzy’s blush when he noticed she was in her night gown. The two looked at each other for a while before Bruce broke letting out a gut busting laugh, it filled the room like music. Suzy found the sound of laughter not laced with crazy was once again a happy sound. Suzy eventually found the humor in the situation and started laughing with him. Bruce felt his nerves calm, he wouldn’t admit it, but he really didn’t want Suzy to be afraid of him. In fact, he really did enjoy Suzy and wanted her to be safe and happy away from Joker.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh” He said walking towards his chair at the head of the table next to Suzy.  
“no -I-I am happy you did… I was feeling a little nervous about being here... with you after…” Suzy paused for a moment setting back down with Bruce.  
“I know in my heart you wouldn’t hurt me. But my mind… I can’t replace the memory with the truth” She admitted.  
Bruce’s eyes looked sad for a moment before he spoke again, “I know its cheesy but… I could never hurt you, you mean too much to me”  
“you’re right,’ Suzy said “it does sound cheesy” she teased  
The two shared a smile as dinner was served. A well-seasoned tomato soup was the start served with a sweet rose’ Suzy watched as the server opened the bottle, reminding of the restaurant Joker first took her to shortly into her capture. How normal Joker looked in that moment, Suzy pushed Joker from her mind for what felt like the hundredth time today.  
Suzy brought the spoon of soup to her lips before blowing and taking her first bite.  
“Alfred insisted we do a 5-course meal in celebration of your arrival. So please don’t feel pressured to eat everything put in front of you there is a lot more coming.”  
“oh, you didn’t have to do that” Suzy said a blush rushing to her face.  
“don’t be embarrassed. It won’t be this intense every night. Although I think I will have to take note that dinner in pajamas looks a lot more comfortable than this suit” Bruce teased  
Suzy playfully tapped his arm as she giggled, the first time she had voluntary touched him since Joker. Bruce beamed with joy.  
“I don’t know you look nice in the suit” Suzy said taking another sip of her wine.  
It Was Bruce’s turn to blush this time as he took another bite of his soup.  
Next, the soup was taken away and replaced with an appetizer and a white wine. Suzy and Bruce fell into the pit of being buzzed and started talking like old friends. Suzy’s fears subsided for the moment, but Bruce made sure to move slowly when he reached for something near her, so he wouldn’t spook her in any way.  
The meal went on serving a salad, the main course, and dessert by the end of it all Suzy felt as if she never needed to eat again. Bruce stood cautiously and pulled back her seat from the table and offered her his hand to take. Suzy hesitated for a moment and stared at the gesture, calculating what Bruce’s motives would be. Reluctantly she took his hand and came to her feet.  
“shall I take you back to your room?” Brace asked sweetly  
Suzy nodded, not sure she would be able to find it without help. Bruce walked her out of the dinning room and up a grand staircase.  
“you smell like roses” Bruce commented  
“I had a bath” Suzy said shyly as they turned down a long hallway.  
“roses are my favorite flower.” Bruce said softly  
“why is that?” Suzy questioned as they passed doors and doors.  
“my mother loved them” he said so quiet Suzy almost didn’t catch it.  
“my mother liked honeysuckle” Suzy said looking up at Bruce  
Bruce gave her a knowing smile of pain, stopping in front of her door, “this is you” Brice said opening the door, “I’m down the hall if you need me” Bruce said pointing at his door.   
Suzy nodded and thanked him for the dinner, “ill see you for breakfast?” Suzy asked  
“wouldn’t miss it.” Bruce said leaning in towards Suzy  
Her mind swirled with alcohol and confusion, she wanted to kiss him goodnight. But the thought also churned her stomach, a part of her wanted the kiss just to see if it felt like the one she received in the pits.  
Suzy decided that a kiss just to test him sounded devious and cruel, so she gave Bruce a hug goodnight and locked her door behind her for the first good nights sleep she has had in days.


	23. SD card

Sun filled my room seeping into my eyes bringing me to a gentle state of awake.  


“good morning” I whisper to myself pushing my body off the bed and heading into the bathroom to start my morning routine. After freshening up I found my outfit of the day. 

I knew today was going to be a long one, given that it was my first day of therapy and that my therapist worked in Arkum. The very thought sent shivers up my spine. The news did a story about filling the pits and upping security so nothing like this could ever go on again. But they don’t know Joker like I do. He always has a plan. And he is in a cell waiting at Arkum.  


I gulp grabbing my black jeggings and a grey sweater and matching black converse shoes. Braiding my hair back into two little shoulder length braids I found a pink velvet beanie to wear, pulling down my bangs to help frame my face. I wasn’t going to be caught in my night gown again at breakfast.  


Finally, I put on some makeup, nothing extreme, some concealer eyebrow gel blush highlighter and a nude tinted Chapstick.  


Satisfied with the way I look I unlock the door and step out into the hall where I saw the maid from last night.  


“excuse me!” I asked getting her attention.  


“yes miss?” the small mousy girl answered with a smile.  


“where is breakfast?” I asked feeling silly  


The girl smiled again, “this way miss” she said leading the way to a different room than the dinning room.  


“are you sure this is where breakfast is?” I asked when I realized she was taking me outside and around the house.  


“Master Wayne enjoys breakfast in the greenhouse” she answered sensing my uncomforted  


“I see” I answered following a bit to far behind incase she decided to spin around and attack me.  


‘when did you become so paranoid doll?’  


The voice haunted my mind as I ignored its presence and shook my head harshly, as if to shake away a fly buzzing to close to my ear.  


“here we are” the young maid asked, “by the way miss, my name is Kat if you need anything, even just to talk. I have no problem being here for you.”  


I smiled at the girl she really did just look like she wanted to be friends, and she could probably teach me how to live in “fancy town” with Bruce.  


“thank you” I say walking past her into the greenhouse.  


The air is warm and humid, unlike the air outside that freezes everything it touches. In the back of the green house sat a small round glass table and wooden chairs surrounded by flowers. In one of the chairs sat Bruce reading a newspaper rubbing his eyes in anger, the front of the news paper read ‘Prince of crime to Prince of limelight: Bruce Wayne and Joker victim dating?’  


‘DATING?!’ I thought to myself, who would publish such trash. Bruce is just helping me and… suddenly memories of wanting to kiss him flooded my veins. A blush capturing my cheeks my face.  


“good read?” I speak up breaking the silence and announcing my presence to Bruce.  


Bruce looked taken back, perhaps surprised, by my voice, “no, people will say anything for a good sale” he growled  


I took my place across from Bruce at the glass table as he folded the paper and set it aside.  


“no nightgown this morning?” Bruce teased  


“haha no, no nightgown this morning.” I giggled looking at Bruce who was wearing a dark blue tie with his black suit.  


Alfred entered the room with another butler and served our breakfast.  


“I love eggs benedict” I say happily grabbing a fork and knife  


Bruce smiled and took a sip of his orange juice.  


“listen Suzy, we should probably talk about this.” Bruce said looking at the paper.  


“what about it? I don’t care about what some paper says.” I say honestly.  


“good because you shouldn’t, and that attitude will help. But you must think further than just right now,” Bruce said as I took a big bite of my breakfast.  


“I don’t understand?” I question.  


“Joker” Bruce spits  


“what about him?” I say giving Bruce the coldest stare I can muster  


“imagine he sees something like this. I was told not to tell you this until you were ready, but I’m going to have to tell you anyway. Joker has… talked about you. in his uh treatment classes. I don’t have details, but it seems his unhealthy obsession with you isn’t over. I don’t want this to make him feel more pressured to get to you. or anger him in any way that could potentially make him want to hurt you.” Bruce concludes  


“but he’s in a cell in Arkum” I say shaking.  


Bruce takes notice of my fear and tries to make himself look less intimidating and angry, “you’re right. And he isn’t getting out. but still you should prepare for what the papers are going to say.”  


“like what?”  


“like that we are involved with each other. That you are a Joker groupie. That you are a killer” Bruce says softly, “none of those things are true, and they will want a statement from you.”  


“a statement? I already told the police- “  


“no, they want a public statement, at a party or an event.” Bruce interjects.  


“what are you saying exactly?” I ask  


“it means eventually, you will have to face them. And I think the best solution is to host a party here at the house, show everyone you are okay. A publicity stunt. But it is up to you.” Bruce says trying to read my face  


“I see…” I say softly, “what if I just want to ignore it and not say anything?”  


“you can do whatever makes you comfortable”  


“ill think about it. How about that?” I ask forcing a smile at Bruce who forces one back and goes to eating his breakfast.  


We ate in silence the rest of the time, but I wasn’t uncomfortable I liked the company and the quiet. It felt peaceful and like home.  


However, all good things come to an end and it was time for my appointment, Bruce told me he would come with me to make me feel safer. In some ways it did, there was no way Batman would let anyone hurt me. In others it made me feel like I couldn’t talk about him in my therapy season.  
Still I agreed to having him with me. Thinking in the car about what kind of questions I would be asked, what my doctor was going to be like, I knew her name, Dr. Joan Leland, famous for her work with Harvey Dent and Johnathan Crane.  


Bruce took my hand softly as we approached the spine-chilling asylum.  


“you okay”  


“I don’t know” I admitted squeezing Bruce’s hand as we pulled up to the entrance. Alfred opened the door for me to exit the black van designed to hide our faces from flashing cameras. The inside of the building looked just as gruesome as the outside. Lighting dim and yellow giving the black halls a creeping setting.  


“name?” the man at the security door asked.  


“um, Suzy Heart? I’m here for Dr. Leland?” I ask sheepishly shying away from the door of a man.  


“let her in” a sharp female voice rang out from behind the security door.  


The door then buzzed loudly, and the sound of a lock detached itself from the door allowing the huge man to open the door and allow me into the building. A young skinny woman stood in front of me with short black straight hair in a lab coat greeted me with a smile.  


“I’m Dr. Leland” she said extending her hand.  


I forced a weary smile as I studied her hand, determining its safety I took the handshake and introduced myself.  


“I look forward to talking with you today. Would you like Mr. Wayne to join us today?” she asked sweetly  


“I-I think I want to try it solo this time…if that’s okay” I asked giving Bruce my best I’m sorry look  


Bruce smiled and nodded saying I should do whatever makes me comfortable.  


“perfect, follow me Suzy, my office is down this hall” she said leading the way down a corridor of therapist rooms until we reached hers.  


“come in” she says calmly walking into her office.  


I step in looking around before shutting the door and locking it.  


Dr. Leland looked concerned for a moment as she took her seat, “we don’t usually let patients lock the door, for the safety of the doctors.”  


I froze not realizing I had locked the door, “right of course I just…”  


“have you been locking the doors behind you every time you enter a room?” Leland asked taking out a pen and pad.  


“no… wait yes. I guess I just haven’t thought about it” I admit unlocking the door and sitting down on the couch.  


“and earlier, do you always study a person’s hand before shaking it?”  


“I…”  


“please Suzy, I know these questions might sound harsh, but I’m not attacking you. I’m just trying to make a diagnosis.” She says flashing her white teeth at me  


“I hadn’t realized. I suppose I have been extra cautious lately” I admit.  


“to be honest I would be worried if you didn’t feel that way” Leland said putting her pen on her paper and writing away at something.  


The rest of the interview went smoothly, she asked me standard questions. What I thought of myself, my situation, and things like ‘if I had a magic wand what would I fix in my life right now’  


The questions seemed easy enough, but soon our time was coming close to an end.  


“we have about 15 min left Suzy. I have just a few more questions and some things I would like to share with you. Is that okay?” she asked  


I nod my head looking at the clock and then back to her.  


“do you know why I am your therapist?” Leland asked sweetly  


“n-no. I assumed it would have something to do with your past work with Crane?”  


“correct! I have seen the affects of Crane’s drugs and am able to tell what a side effect is and what is PTSD, in your case. But there is another reason. And to be frank Suzy, you won’t like it. I have also been assigned the Joker case.” Leland paused waiting for me to say anything, but words escaped my lips and fear clouded my mind, fear and curiosity.  


Leland continued, taking note of my reaction, “I’m telling you this, so you understand that I will be in contact with him. I want you to trust me, so I want to be completely honest with you,” Leland began opening a desk drawer to pull out something.  


Fear surged in my body and before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet grabbing her hand as she reached down, in a vice.  


Dr. Leland looked taken back, almost afraid before she placed her other hand on mine gently and whispered, “Suzy, I’m just grabbing a folder”  


Tears threatened to pool in my eyes, I let go looking at the marks I left behind, “I’m so sorry” I say swallowing the huge lump in my throat.  


Leland gave me a sympathetic smile as she pulled the file from her desk that was labeled “Joker”  


The file was thin with not much inside but a few papers, “we don’t have much to go off who he is,” Leland started, “and I’m afraid I can’t tell you what we have talked about. But I can tell you that he has talked about you. more importantly though, I need to know your feelings on The Joker” she asked  


“I hate him” I answered quickly looking at the file on her desk.  


“anything else?” Leland asked, “I need you to be as honest as you can with me for me to help you”  


‘I should tell her about hearing his voice… no I can’t do that. Maybe I should at least tell her how often I think about him… all of these things sound crazy’ I think to myself  


“Dr. Leland, I-I have something to tell you but… I don’t want to say it just yet” I finally said  


“I understand” she said softly, “unfortunately Suzy our time is up, will I be seeing you tomorrow as well?”  


“yes, thank you” I say happy that she accepted my answers.  


Leland was the first to get up and cross over to the door to open it, I stood up to follow her, but something stopped me. I thought. No. an idea. A terrible idea, but one that itched so bad I couldn’t think of anything else. Leland started to leave the room and walk down the hall assuming I followed her.  
I looked back at her cluttered desk to see my file lying next to Jokers.  


“take it doll” his sinister voice rang out in my ears, without much thought I took the file and shoved it under my shirt and ran down the hall to catch up to Dr. Leland.  


“you okay?’ she asked suspiciously  


“sorry you took off while I was tying my shoe, I had to catch up” I say, surprised how easy the lie fell off my tongue.  


“you’ve never lie before have you doll, not like this, not to a doctor? My my how far you have come”  


I scrunch my face in annoyance but force a smile all the same and scoot past her, carful not to drop the document under my shirt as I pull Bruce away to head home.  


The car ride was silent, uncomfortably so, this time. I couldn’t help but think about what I had just done. I had stolen confidential information, I had lied so easily. But what’s worse, I head his voice again, and I followed its orders. Maybe this was a part of Cranes drug? I should talk about it but… I look over at Bruce who was staring out the window, before he noticed me staring.  


“so how was today?” he asked trying to be polite  


“it was… eventful” I say looking away ashamed  


Bruce looked concerned, for a moment and gave Alfred who is driving a worried look, “anything you want to talk about?”  


I shook my head clutching the hidden document to my stomach and bringing my knees up to my chest.  


I should tell Bruce what I did… but what if I’m wrong, what if Bruce did hurt me in the pits, what if I’m with a mad man right now. What if this is some trick from cranes drug? What if I… no stop. I’m only working myself up. Bruce is the good guy, Bruce is the good guy.  


I found myself repeating Bruce is the good guy in my head over and over until we reached the manor.  


“were home” Bruce announced shaking me out of my thoughts with a gasp  


“sorry, did I scare you?” Bruce asked looking genuinely worried that I had been frightened.  


“sorry, you did but because I only thinking about… never mind” I say  


“you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but please know that I don’t want you to feel scared of me. If I ever step outside any lines you draw please tell me.”  


“thank you” I whisper as Alfred opens Bruce’s door and then hurries over to me and opens my door as well. Getting out I continue to hold only my stomach and the file, Bruce looks at me confused for a moment, does your stomach hurt?”  


“huh? Oh no I mean... uh a little. You know it’s been a long day, I think I’m going to take a bath and relax.”  


“would you like some lunch?” Alfred asked opening the front door to the manor.  


“no, ill join you for dinner” I say shuffling up the stairs as fast as I can without looking suspicious.  


“o-okay?” Bruce says looking over to Alfred. I feel bad for shutting them out, but I would be in trouble if I didn’t find a way to look at this file by myself.  


Finally, I slipped into my room and locked the door. Taking a deep breath, I pull out the file from under my shirt. it had become slightly crinkled being pressed so hard into my body. I traced over the folder reading the large red printed “classified” stamped on the front. A twinge of guilt pinging in my stomach, but I had to know. My fingers ghosted over Jokers name as I took a deep breath.  


I swallowed hard and grabbed some clean pajamas locking myself in the bathroom.  


‘do you always lock the door?’  


“Dr. Leland is very observant, what am I thinking?” I say out loud turning on the water and stopping the drain.  


The tub was filling up when I took a seat on a large white fluffy rug beside the tub, setting the folder in front of me.  


“now or never I suppose” I say to myself opening the folder.  


Inside was very little about him. A picture of him without his makeup on and his physical health assessments. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
‘Just a normal man’ I thought to myself for the second time in my life.  


Frowning I turn the page to see Dr. Leland’s the diagnoses of Joker.  


This page was a lot longer than that of his physical health, apparently his mind is more fascinating than his body. The page read  


“Assessment Interview of The Joker.  
Overall Impression  


He was able to shake hands at the beginning of the interview (following removal of a suspicious joy buzzer) and maintained good eye contact. He did not appear distracted or significantly agitated in his behavior. There was no evidence of extra pyramidal side effects.  


He had good rapport and appears to be charming, albeit in a superficial manner. He exhibited grandiose ideas of self-worth and can be manipulative in his behavior.  
He was emotionally shallow, never showing any remorse for his previous criminal behavior and unable to display any empathy.  
There was no evidence of any affective instability in interview.  


Speech  
His speech was coherent and relevant throughout, and he answered appropriately to the questions put towards him. He did not show evidence of any formal thought disorder in the context of form and speech.  


Mood  
His mood was both objectively and subjectively euthymic. He demonstrates reasonable self-care. He did not report any biological symptoms of depression and reported good 

appetite.  
Mr. Joker had no anxiety symptoms. He did not present with any significant obsessive-compulsive phenomenon.  
Medical systems review was non-contributory.  
He did not report use of illicit drugs. There were no features of alcohol dependence syndrome present on interview today.  


Thought  
Regarding his current thought, he denies any hallucinations, paranoia or any other Schneider First Rank Symptoms. Objectively. he does not appear to be psychotic.  


Diagnosis and Conclusion  
Mr. Joker appears to be appropriate throughout the interview. He displayed appropriate orientation to time, place and person. He showed evidence of relatively intact memories for recent and remote events.. At a clinical level, he appears to be functioning at a higher than average level as compared to the general population.  
Antisocial/Dissocial Personality Disorder is not an appropriate diagnosis, as Mr. Joker’s actions are clearly beyond the realm of petty thievery. Similarly, a diagnosis of sociopathy does not seem a fitting one, considering that sociopaths are capable of loyalty, and demonstrate a sense of morality and conscience.  
Mr. Joker exhibits superficial charm, grandiose self-worth, lies and manipulates pathologically, shows no remorse for his actions, fails to display any evidence of empathy, has a constant need for stimulation, is impulsive and irresponsible, and has had a series of several short relationships.  
Mr. Joker meets most of the criteria on Hare’s revised psychopathy checklist.  
I do not believe that Mr. Joker current requires treatment in Arkham Hospital and I recommend a transfer to Blackgate Penitentiary immediately.”  


I turned the page to find a note taped to an SD card that read “Recorded interview”  
Biting my lip, I turned off the water to find the tub was slightly over filled, swallowing I ripped the SD card off the folder and left the bathroom to hide the stolen file under the mattress of my bed. I hadn’t slipped out of my clothes yet, so I shoved the card in my pocket and left my room.  


The hallway was dark and the feeling I already have of guilt is making a bit on edge.  


“Kat?” I whisper out starting toward the grand staircase to find the maid from the night before.  


“Kat?” I say a little louder.  


“yes?” A voice called out from one of the many rooms of my hallway.  


I jumped and clutched my racing heart, when Kat appeared in the hallway.  


“oh, did I scare you?” the young girl asked running up to me and taking my hands into hers.  


“yes, but its not your fault” I explain trying to make her feel better, “I was just feeling a bit on edge because… never mind”  


Kat gave me a sympathetic smile, ‘she probably thinks its because of my time with joker, and not my petty theft.’ I think to myself  


“I could use your help,” I ask feeling even worse knowing that I am about to lie to a girl who has only ever wanted to be nice, “I was going to take a bath, but I wanted to watch some Netflix, is there a laptop I could borrow?”  


The girl blinked for a second lost in thought, “well yes, but you would have to ask Mr. Wayne. I don’t have the authority to just take his belongings. I’m sorry”  


“don’t worry about it!” I say almost to fast, “um, where is he? I’ll ask him.”  


“if you find Alfred, he will probably know. He never gets to far from the Mr. Wayne”  


I smiled and let Kat get back to work as I went on searching the huge house for Alfred or Bruce. The burning in my pocket was almost unbearable and I was getting annoyed. 

Thoughts danced in my mind about just asking where Bruce’s office was and taking it without permission but thought better than to try to make Batman angry with me. Maybe I could lie to Kat and have her take it from me, no that would only get two people in trouble.  


‘you’re getting comfortable with your new found bad streak’ His voice sang into my ears.  


I stopped in my tracks and shook the thoughts from my mind, once again, but I had to admit that Jokers voice was starting to make sense. And that was frightening.  
Suddenly a loud thud came from a dark mahogany door, “Alfred?” I ask moving towards the door.  


Another loud thud and a moan, “b-Bruce?”  


Suddenly the door opened slamming back to reveal Bruce Wayne standing shirtless in front of me bleeding from a cut on his chest.  


“oh my god!” I say rushing towards him, “you should get to a hospital!”  


“it’s just a scratch I accidentally opened when reaching for a book, I already stitched it. What are you doing here, do you need something?” Bruce explained.  


“yes, I need you to sit down you’re bleeding everywhere and freaking me out!”  


Bruce chuckled and move out of the door frame and into the room.  


The room was a library straight out of “beauty and the beast” with an office desk and leather rolling chair.  


“whoa” I say stepping into the well-lit room, the smell of old book filling my nose.  


Bruce plopped in a chair with a grunt, bringing me back to the situation. Shutting the door and locking it I run over to Bruce to look at the cut.  


Blushing when I realized it was alright and stitched with an expert’s hand, “I guess you’re good at picking yourself up then huh?” I ask shying away from Bruce’s bare chest  


“it comes with the job” Bruce says taking me by the hand and running his fingers over my knuckles gently  


“we haven’t talked about it… you being… well what you are.”  


“what would you like to know?”  


“nothing. To be honest I’ve had enough with superheroes and villains “I complain  


“oh, you think I’m a superhero huh?” Bruce teases before dropping all humor, “no, I’m not a hero. I hero would have never let you be taken in the first place”  


“that’s why you were in my town isn’t it? You knew Joker was there?”  


“I didn’t know for sure, until you went missing.”  


I felt pity for him, to hold the world on your shoulders like that must hurt.  


“I’m not angry with you. scared, yes. But, you aren’t the only one who messed up. I did shoot the only family you have.” I say pulling my hand away from him and into my chest  


“that wasn’t your fault,” Bruce defended  


“how about this. Ill forgive you and you forgive me. Deal?” I ask with a smile  


Bruce let out a small chuckle before nodding his head, “deal”  


“I’ll work on trying to get the real memories back in therapy and then ill be good as new with you”  


Bruce nodded once again looking pained, I decided then I wasn’t going to talk about the incident with him in the pits and the concrete room again for a while.  


“OH,” I gasp remembering my initial reasoning for finding him, “do you think I could use your computer in my room? I wanted to watch some Netflix and relax with some ‘me’ time.” I lie cursing myself for how easily it has come to me.  


“of course, mine is in my office. It’s on the way to your room, ill walk you there.” Bruce said getting on his feet and grabbing his slightly bloody shirt slinging it over his shoulder.  


Another blush races across my face as I admire his toned body. A smirk playing on his lips as he gestures for me to take the lead.  


We walk back towards my room before stopping about 5 doors down from my own, to pop into Bruce’s immaculate office, where he Grabs a red PC laptop off the handcrafted wooden desk and its charger before handing it to me.  


“here you are. I don’t really use this one, so you can keep it in your room as long as you like” Bruce says with a smile.  


“thank you, Bruce,” I whisper clutching the computer to my chest, “for everything, not just the computer.”  


Bruce took his callused hand pushing back one my loose curls out of my face and behind my ear.  


“just focus on getting better” he said softly his eyes dilating.  


I nod my head and back away as my heart begins to pound and the desire to kiss him rises once again.  


“will do” I say stupidly stumbling back to my room only to shut the door and lock it before sinking to the floor to calm my heart.  


‘got a crush, do we? Then why do you keep thinking about me’  


“shut up!” I hissed  


I got up and took the laptop to the bathroom once again, turning on the jets to the already full tub in hopes of trying to drown out any voices made by the computer that Bruce or Alfred might recognize.  


Slipping the SD card from my pocket and slip it onto the slot on the side of the laptop.  


The laptop illuminated my face as it powered on to a home page with the factory set wallpaper.  


‘no password, he really doesn’t use thing thing does he’ I think to myself opening File Explorer and sliding my mouse over the SD card and clicking on it twice.  


A new window popped open as I turned up the volume slightly to hear, the first thing I saw was a silk shirt as Dr. Leland set up the camera and stepped aside. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Joker in a light blue outfit administered to all patients at Arkum. His face didn’t have any makeup on it, but his lips still looked stained.  


Joker licked his teeth pushing his scares forward and tugged slightly as his restaurants.  


“Taped interview. Subjects identity unknown Alias listed as Joker” Dr. Leland began  


“The, doll don’t forget the ‘THE’ in my name” Joker corrected sweetly  


Dr. Leland looked unamused but began talking correcting herself, “listed as THE Joker. Now Mr. THE Joker-“  


“ugh Doc come off it, don’t tell me this is another one of those boring useless psych evaluations again. Gonna make me look at ink blots again?” He sang with a wheezing cackle at the end  


“no. no ink blots today Joker. Today I would like to talk about something different let’s start with- “  


“tsk tsk tsk, oh Doctor you make me blush, while I do understand the desire and I can see the tension in the room, I have to tell you I do have a girlfriend, WAHAHAHA”  


“a girlfriend?” Dr. Leland said, “do you mean Suzy?”  


Joker perked up and licked his lips, “she is fun, isn’t she? How is she doing? The paparazzi make it to her. Tear her down. I can’t wait until she can’t take it anymore!”  


“what do you think she will do when she “can’t take it anymore” as you say?” Leland questioned  


“isn’t it obvious. Shell come running back to me.” Joker growled.  


His eyes dilated into a perverted lust that made my skin crawl.  


“I bet she’s already lost it a little, HAHA, I bet she thinks of me at night. I did keep her warm in my bed” he said with a wink.  


“what exactly do you gain from tormenting her?” Leland asked in a professional voice laced with disgust  


“hmm? Oh well it’s not all about me Doc! I want to set little Suzy free, it just so happens that setting her free will mean batman suffers as well.” Joker smiled leaning comfortably back in his chair  


“and how will Batman suffer?”  


Jokers smile turned sinister as his hair fell in his face darkening his eyes, I hadn’t noticed but tears were rolling freely down my face and I was hiccupping to catch my breath.   


“I knew it the second I heard what he called her. Oh Bats, the beast and little Suzy his Bell his Beauty. He loves her. HAHAHA, he loves her, and I bet she can’t even stand to see him all dressed up like that! That has got to hurt. And when she has enough, and she falls into my arms that will truly break him.” Joker whispered in the lowest growl I have ever heard come from him.  


“That seems a bit like an excuse” Dr. Leland provoked gaining a quizzical look from Joker as he cocked one eye brow up at her.  


“excuse?”  


“correct and I would like the truth Joker and I don’t believe you are giving that to me.” Leland said  


“Suzy’s character report says she has never been in Gotham, except one time” Dr. Leland said looking at file I noticed was my own as I wiped the snot from my nose, “she is an amazing performer and visited Gotham University for a campus tour her junior year of high school with her parents. She had to file police report for her stolen purse. She identified the young man as being a few years older than her sandy blond hair wearing a grey hoodie that he had covering his face and blue jeans. She went on to say that she was held at knife point for her bag.”  


“Gotham’s a shit show, what else is new? a stupid girl, by herself, got robbed. who cares?” Joker shrugged  


“Funny I never said she was alone” Dr. Leland said with a smile.  


I remembered that night, I was meeting up with a friend at a pizza place and took the wrong ally. The boy looked strong and powerful, at that time I had never been so scared, but I tried to talk to him like he was normal. He asked for my bag and I remember asking him what he was going to use the money for. It stopped him for a second before he erupted in a fit of laughing. He still stole my purse, but at least I wasn’t hurt… could that have been?  


Joker looked annoyed and kept his lips together as Dr. Leland looked back down to my file, “her family died soon after that, but funny enough, all the doctor’s bills were paid for, by a charity known as “jester” that almost reminded me of Joker doesn’t it? But that’s not all the small town also got a new addition a Casino that has no place being there. Built over night and paid in cash, where everyone was over paid given how little business it received… and look at that, Suzy works there. As a singer.”  


“your story is dragging on Doc.” Joker hissed  


“if anyone is in love with Suzy I would say it was you Joker. Or at least you're obsessed with her. I think you robbed her that night, I think you found her ID and in turn found her address. I think you paid for her Parents hospital bills and I think you needed a place to wash your dirty money, so you picked the perfect small town and opened a casino and gave Suzy her dream job. I’m just not sure why after keeping your distance after all these years you would get so angry as to finally kidnap her, what was the pushing point Joker?” Leland finally demanded her voice growing higher and higher as she accused him.  


BANG  


Joker Slammed his fist down on the table hard yanking at his restraints as he lunged Dr. Leland, who pressed a buzzer on the wall and the room was flooded with security to subdue Joker.  


That was the end of file and the screen went black, I stopped crying and closed the laptop.  


“my whole life… he has been behind all of my happiness. My Job, the blessing of not being swallowed in debt when I lost my family, my house that I love, my car that I always wanted… the town always said that the casino was run by a mobster but… Joker?” I whispered to myself in shock  


“so, what changed? Why would he go from watching from afar to… no she is missing a piece? Joker knew Bruce Wayne is batman. I wander how closely he has been watching me…”  


I turn off the tub and begin draining it. I watch the water swirl down the drain for a moment before I changed out of my clothes into my pajamas, todays choice being a matching set of black silk shorts and tank top with a matching robe.  


Tossing my worn clothes in the hamper I take the computer to the bed and open my Netflix account.  


‘I wouldn’t have this if I didn’t have my job… my job… that Joker gave me’ I think to myself ejecting the SD card and pulling out the file I hid under my mattress and re-taping the card next to the note.  


I set the file down next to my ben on the nightstand and curled up under the comforter while turning on some background noise to fall asleep to with a numb heat.


	24. dreams

Darkness was the first thing Suzy noticed, then the sound of a roaring engine. The cool wind whipping her curls around her face as she woke up.  


Lights sped past her as she zoomed down main street at an uncomfortably fast speed.  


Suzy’s fight or flight kicked in and she grabbed her seat belt as the car accelerated towards Gotham Bridge.  


“finally, up doll? WAHHAHAHA”  


Suzy knew that laugh anywhere, when she looked over to the driver’s side of the black Lamborghini and saw Joker. He wasn’t in his normal purple get up but instead a grey hoodie with his green died hair pulled back in a lazy man bun. His face remained hidden.  


“you” Suzy whispered before she felt the cold chill of water. Confused she looked down to see the car was beginning to fill with water and getting her feet wet. Suzy screamed and pulled her feet up on the chair as the water began to rise.  


Joker remained quiet as he drove on, “JOKER! Do you see this?” Suzy begged, but J continued to ignore her.  


The water was now at her chest as she pushed on the locked door of the sports car.  


“JOKER THE WATER!” She screamed  


“don’t worry doll” Joker growled as he reached the middle of the bridged and swerved over to the edge of the bridge. Suzy’s seat belt failed her, and the crash sent her threw the windshield with Joker over the edge of the bridge plummeting down into the black abyss of the water.  


Suzy reached out for Joker begging for any sense of safety, Joker looked unscathed by the accident as he fell smiling at her. Glass seemed to float all around her when Joker grabbed a rather large piece.  


“now you really are like me. You’re mine forever” he purred showing Suzy her reflection.  


Large shared of glass pointed out of her skin carving a perfect bloodied smile.  


AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”  


Suzy screamed out at Bruce shook her awake, adrenaline pumping in her veins as she pounded on him throwing as many punches as she could sobbing away her fear.  


Alfred came behind her grabbing her arms and pulling her off Bruce and into an embrace.  


“shh, shh, just a dream Suzy wake up” Alfred whispered.  


Suzy shook furiously as she sobbed dropping to her knees on the floor, still wrapped in Alfred’s arms.  


Bruce sat up from his surprise attack holding his eye and spitting out the blood from his busted lip.  


Alfred gave Bruce a sympathetic look as he held a very scared Suzy, who was trying to catch her breath. Bruce came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back into his chest. He grabbed her hands and noticed she had busted a few of them on his face and the floor.  


“shh shh shh.” He repeated rocking her back and forth.  


Alfred sighed seeing Suzy start to relax and find her breath. Alfred looked around the room in relief wen his eyes went wide with shock when he spotted a file resting on her nightstand. Alfred looked surprised and slightly concerned as he looked up to Bruce.  


“Master Wayne?” Alfred says holding up a small folder labeled “confidential” and a name tag that read “Joker”  


Bruce’s heart sank, but he knew if he started questioning and attacking her now it would only make her current condition worse.  


Alfred seemed to read his mind and stood up taking the folder with him.  


“Suzy?” Bruce whispers  


“I was falling, he was there. My face it was cut, and the water and we were driving way to fast I I I…”  


That’s enough” Bruce said softly, “it was just a dream, Joker isn’t here, he is in Arkum”  


“Arkum…” Suzy repeated, “with Dr. Leland”  


“yes”  


“she has Joker as a patient too” Suzy confessed  


“oh?” Bruce said getting tired of hearing Jokers name  


“I did something bad today.” Suzy confessed  


“I know” Bruce said softly, “lets get you some food and some tea”  


It took a while, but Bruce was able to calm Suzy after holding her in her bed and having Alfred bring up some small sandwiches and tea. Suzy found her place in Bruce’s lap her face snuggled into his wide chest.  


“Suzy?” Bruce said calmly setting down his tea cup on the nightstand.  


Suzy made no noise she simply held tighter onto the ball of fabric she had bunched on his chest in her hand.  


“Suzy you have to tell Dr. Leland you stole that folder.”  


“I know” she whispered  


“why would you do something like that Suzy? What do you gain from that? You are better than petty theft, Suzy.” Bruce concluded  


“why indeed” she whispered once more, “probably because I was curious. But also, because… I was told to”  


“you were told to?” Bruce started  


Suzy nodded and pulled her body closer to Bruce in fear, as she confessed her darkest secret, “I can hear his voice sometimes, in my head. Saying to do thin. Sometimes, its just to tell me something funny. Or comment on how hard I try to hide his mark.”  


Bruce wrapped his arms around Suzy tight and tucked her head under his chin, “I see” he said softly.  


“Bruce?” Suzy whimpered, “I need to see him. I watched that SD card, I know he has been watching me for years now... I- I need to talk to him at Arkum.” She begged  


“what good would that do?” Bruce asked concerned  


“give me a peace of mind. I can’t keep going through my recovery in the dark.” Suzy explained, “can’t Bruce Wayne or Batman pull some strings for me to see him.”  


Bruce shook his head, “no Suzy, I won’t be the one to make that decision. If you get an okay from your doctor, that’s the ONLY way i'll allow that.”  


“you know she won’t” Suzy said a slight venom to her voice now.  


“then that is your answer” Bruce said sternly  


Suzy furrowed her brow and pushed back away from Bruce to see his face. He looked stern and stoic at first, but his face soon melted into pity when he saw the puffy tear stained eyes of Suzy.  


“tomorrow you are going to give the folder back to Dr. Leland, for now just relax and spend the rest of the day resting,” Bruce said placing a soft warm kiss on Suzy’s forehead.  


“okay” Suzy whispered as Bruce slipped form the bed and walked towards the door that lay off its hinges.  


“oh, uh sorry, by the way, about the door… it was locked, and you were screaming so I kind of… ill have it fixed tomorrow as well.”  


Suzy kept her back to Bruce and nodded. A look of power and determination burning in her eyes as a small wicked smile crossed her lips. She had plans for Joker and knew just how to execute them, she only needed to watch a few YouTube videos to figure it out. she was going to prove she wasn’t a victim, Suzy was going to bring the fight to him.


	25. a favor to ask

The next morning Suzy woke up with a fire burning in her stomach. Mostly from nerves, but also determination. She was going to do everything she could in therapy today to gain permission to see Joker. she had been up all night watching a series of videos on youtube videos and practicing her new found knowledge on the broken door Bruce kicked down.  


Suzy grabbed some comfortable clothes and went off into the bathroom where she opted for a shower over a bath. Suzy spent her time in the hot water washing the dirt and oil from her raven curls. Shaving her legs to a smooth finish along with her armpits and any other areas that might need her attention. Grabbing the rose scented exfoliant she rubbed away the dead sick from her body leaving her exceptionally soft. Finally, she washed her face and stepped out of the shower to towel off and locate her hair dryer. Flipping upside down Suzy blew the hot air at her dripping hair watching the curls tighten with the heat.  


Soon she was dried and looking fresh, as she stared into the mirror, and applied some makeup to help enhance her beauty. Taking a hair tie She tossed her up into a sloppy bun and used some bobby pins to hold it down.  


Satisfied with her face and hair She slipped into her underwear and a pair soft, flexible, workout leggings with a black tank top.  


“perfect” Suzy whispered to herself exiting the bathroom and finding a coat to throw over her shoulders.  


Suzy raced downstairs and to the green house where once again, Bruce sat reading the paper. Todays headline reads “Joker to be transferred to Blackgate tomorrow”  


Suzy took a deep breath and found her seat next to Bruce at the small table. Todays breakfast is a fruit cup and toast with jam. Bruce said nothing once again and ate his food trying to avoid Suzy’s awkward eye contact.  


“did you look at his file?” Suzy finally asked  


Bruce gave Suzy a look and shook his head, “I didn’t need to” he said stuffing a strawberry in his mouth.  


Suzy nodded and went back to eating her toast with a sip of her coffee.  


“do you still have it, or did Batman do the right thing and give it back last night?”  


“no, I still have it” Bruce answered calmly  


“good…” Suzy said softly, “I want to own up to what I did and be honest with Dr. Leland.”  


Bruce smiled and touched Suzy’s hand running his fingers over her bruised knuckles. Suzy hadn’t taken to much notices of the state of Bruce’s face, but a small black eye had formed and his lip had a light cut across the middle. Suzy’s eyes fell to her hand and fluttered.  


“sorry about the… punches” She whispered  


“no, its okay it happens” he chuckled pulling his hand back and finishing off his orange juice.  


“not to me… I mean it didn’t before Joker. I had everything I wanted and lived in this peaceful bliss.” She said pushing a loose hair behind her ear, ‘and now I know its all because Joker gave my town the casino, and me a job.’ Suzy thinks to herself.  


Alfred suddenly appeared out of the corner of Suzy’s eye, “its time to go I am afraid” He said cutting the tension.  


Suzy and Bruce both nod their heads and stand up making their way towards the paparazzi proof car.  


The Drive was peaceful for the most part, as Suzy thought over and over about how she was going to go about her plan. She knew it was stupid and it could get her possibly killed, but it had to happen. She couldn’t live without talking to Joker just one last time.  


“Bruce, thank you. for all of this taking me in. i just wanted to let you know, you mean a lot to me” Suzy said breaking the quiet  


“where did that come from, are you sure you're okay you sound like you'll never see me again” he said trying not to sound mean.  


Suzy knew what he meant, and no she wasn’t okay, she knew that. But, “I messed up yesterday,” Suzy explained, “I know that. But I want to fess up and I want to tell her everything. I want to get better, and I want the world to see that it is possible to survive The Joker”  


Bruce smiled, feeling somewhat proud, “you'll be okay Suzy, i would never let him hurt you, ill always come back for you you know that right?” Bruce leaned into Suzys body their faces growing closer  


"thank you” Suzy said with a sweet smile as the large gates to Arkum opened up and the black tinted van pulled up to the front door. Bruce closed his eyes and leaned into Suzy, who turned away from Bruce's offer to kiss her.  


“I want to try to do it alone this time. I don’t need any help today Bruce I want to stand on my own two feet.” Suzy explained stopping Bruce from following her out of the car.  


Bruce looked concerned for a moment but nodded anyway, reaching up to Alfred who had Jokers file. Bruce traded off the file to Suzy’s hands.  


“thank you” Suzy whispered and exited the vehicle taking off towards the front doors.  


“do you think this is okay?” Bruce asked Alfred  


“she seems determined, maybe we should give her a chance” Alfred explained putting the car into gear and taking off towards the parking garage.  
Inside Arkum Suzy stepped confidently up to the security guard, “Suzy Heart, here for my appointment with Dr. Leland”   


“Suzy!” Dr. Leland said coming up behind the security door as it buzzed open.  
Suzy stepped forward into the hallway and held out Jokers file in her hands. Dr. Leland looked confused and taken back blinking multiple times before taking the file into her own hands and opening it up.  


“i thought i misplaced it...” She whispered dumbfounded.  


“I know… I lied to you and I stole this from you... I also watched the video. So, I know everything now.” Suzy explained looking down at her shoes.  


“let’s talk about this in my office” Leland said gently.  


Suzy nodded and followed her down the bleach scented hallway and into her office. Once again Suzy went to lock the door but stopped herself just in time and took a seat on the couch.  


“so… Suzy- “Leland began before Suzy cut her off.  


“Sometimes I hear his voice,” she said freely, “and I think about him almost constantly, I even had a nightmare about him last night. I feel paranoid and a need to lock doors behind me. I punched an employee in the face when I returned home. And I punched Bruce when I had my nightmare. I also lied to you about tying my shoes, I was stealing the file from you. then I lied to get a laptop from Bruce.”  


“o-okay, that’s very honest of you Suzy. Why tell me all of this right now?” Leland asked pulling out a pencil and paper.  


“because you need me to trust you. I need you to trust me.” Suzy began, “and because I have a favor to ask you…”  


Dr. Leland looked absolutely stunned by Suzy’s bluntness, as she scribbled down notes after notes.  


“and what favor is that?” Leland asked


	26. him who? the Joker?

“I want to talk to him”  


“talk to him?” Leland almost exclaimed, “him who? The Joker?”  


“yes”  


“Suzy why on earth would you want to talk to him?” Leland questioned.  


“the truth, I want to see his face when he sees that I am free of him. I want him to understand that he hasn’t broken me like he wanted. I can help you out too Doctor.” Suzy prodded  


“help me out?” Leland asked  


“I’m sure the notes you could taken over watching the interaction between us would be award worthy. I might even get some info out of him that no other person could.”  


“Ms. Heart, I don’t see how talking to Joker is going to help your recovery- “  


“ill be facing my fears head on, like saying goodbye to them. That’s like recovery 101.” Suzy interrupted  


Leland looked as if the idea intrigued her, but didn’t move to say she would clear it, so Suzy continued, “plus Dr. Leland, I saw the paper today. He is being transported to Blackgate, if I don’t see him in here I can always visit him during visiting hours in prison. It won’t be as safe I’m sure, and you won’t be able to see or hear any of his answers to me, but ill still do it. Nobody can stop me from that”  


Dr. Leland blinked with her jaw open, up until now she had diagnosed Suzy as paranoid, something anyone would be after being in the grasp of Joker. But now she was realizing just how much Joker had worn off on her. Suzy was manipulative, and her sweet demeanor was charming, both words used to describe Joker.  


But she couldn’t resist the idea of seeing just what would come of Joker seeing Suzy and know just want Suzy wanted to say to him. Leland tapped her pencil eraser on her desk as she thought it over.  


“hmm” Leland said with a bite of her lip and picked up the black office phone off her desk punching in a code of numbers, “hello, this is Dr. Leland, could you have an investigation room set up for patient number 0801? Yes, I want to talk to him, now. have him ready and coherent in the next 10 minutes.”  


Suzy smiled with a twisted delight as Leland hung up the phone and stood to her feet, “there are rules, if I say its over it is over. You are to exit the room.” She said moving across the room and opening the office door to the hallway, “he will be hand cuffed to the table, but remain sharp, if he tries anything ill have security come in and stop him. I will be watching behind a two-way mirror taking notes and recording.” She further explained taking me down the hall to the security door and turning left.  


Suzy followed close behind, a skip to her step as she passed by walls and walls of glass where the criminally insane sat drugged and babbling.  


Once they reached the end of the hallway Leland pulled out her ID card and swiped it waiting for the all clear Buzzer to sound before opening the door.  


This Room looked similar to the office hallway and had doors right next to each other, Leland took Suzy to door number 001 and pulled out a walkie talkie.  


“all clear?” She asked over the radio  


“all clear” a ruff voice rang out.  


Leland pointed at the door next to the one labeled 001, “this is where I will be. Let me enter first and get everything set up. Give me a few seconds and then you can enter.” She said opening the door with a pull  


Suzy waited for a few second gathering up her courage and taking slow deep breaths.  


Having figured Leland had enough time to set up Suzy pushed open the door happy to see that it wasn’t a pull like the one Leland used.  


The room looked as expected, bright white lights shining down on a metal table that had a loop sticking out of the center, where Jokers hands were cuffed, the connecting chain held down to the table by the loop. Joker looked cocky at first but then shocked and delighted to see the Suzy was the one entering the room and not Dr. Leland.  


“is this my reward for good behavior?” he growled. Suzy stepped in and shut the door hearing the automatic lock latch itself.  


Suzy’s face remained stoic as she worked her way gracefully across the white tile flooring to the matching metal chair across from Joker. The chair scratched as Suzy pulled it back and took her seat, staring into the emerald eyes of joker, who eyed her curiously.  


Suzy heart fluttered for a moment, remembering the man she had so rarely seen behind his paint.  


“asylum Blue looks good on you” Suzy quipped referring to Jokers Blue scrubs.  


Joker smiled and relaxed back into his chair, “eat your heart all doll.” He growled  


This time Suzy smiled and leaned into the table, “let cut to the chase, do you wanna know why I am here? prisoner 0801”  


Joker lost his smile, and glared down at Suzy, sucking in his cheek he gave her a quick head bob as if to say ‘go on’  


“I saw the interview. The one about me, and you. where you robbed me all those years ago.”  


Jokers arms stiffened but his face remained the same as he listened.  


“I just, I wanted to ask you personally some questions.”  


Joker leaned close to Suzy face and took in her sent growling with approval, “you smell like roses”  


“you had the hotel stocked with rose shampoo, I remember that, do you like Roses?” Suzy asked in a hush voice.  


Joker licked his lips and glanced his eyes down to Suzy’s cleavage and then back to her face,  


“to bad I’m all- “Joker said pulling against his restraints, "tied up"  


“yeah, I couldn’t imagine being handcuffed, possibly drugged in the hand of someone you don’t know. That must suck for you.” Suzy growled  


Joker let out a cackle and rested back in his chair, “looks like you got some fire, what you got to say to me doll. You know how I hate waiting.”  


“there’s no way for you to make any threats to me right now” Suzy quipped with a cocky smile. “none that I would take seriously anyway”  


Jokers smile grew wider as he watched the fire in Suzy’s eyes rage. A sense of pride balling in the pit of his stomach.  


“you wanna play a game?” Suzy asked  


Joker let out a small chuckle, “and what game is that?”  


“the one we played when I was with you, ill answer any question you ask, and you answer any question I ask. If you play along I have a surprise for you.”  


Joker practically jumped up and down with excitement, “I do love surprises okay doll you got a deal.”  


“good the only rule is you have to answer honestly, if you choose not to answer you lose.” Suzy stated, “ill go first, were you the one who robbed me all those years for my purse?”  


“straight to the point huh?” Joker giggled, “yeah doll, I was.”  


Suzy smiled and nodded at him. “your turn”  


“how do get to see my little interview with the good Doc?” he wheezed  


“I… uh- well I kind of stole it out of her office” Suzy confessed  


“WAHAHAHA well look at that not so sweet and innocent, are we?” he growled joyfully  


“my turn.” Suzy hissed, “have you been keeping tabs on me since we first met?”  


Joker paused and licking his lip before giving her an annoyed nod yes.  


“is that how you knew so much about me when we first met?”  


“I do think its my turn doll! And I think because you broke the rules I should get two questions in a row!” Joker joyed  


Suzy blushed and bit her lip, “fine”  


“alright, tell me my little Suzy is stealing the only thing out of character you’ve done so far?”  


Suzy chewed on her lip angrily and shook her head no, much to Jokers delight.  


“tell me them all.”  


Suzy swallowed her pride and took a deep breath, “I punched a girl at work because she said something rude. I stole Bruce’s laptop- “Joker sat up slightly hearing Bruce’s name, “-I lied to Dr. Leland, and something else that I can’t talk about just yet.”  


Jokers cocked one eyebrow up but gestured to Suzy as if to say ‘your turn’  


Suzy nodded a smile curling on her face, “did you pay off my parent’s medical bills, so they didn’t come down on me?”  


Joker started to look uncomfortable but gave another nod yes shifting in his seat,  


“how would you have access to Bruce Wayne’s computer?” Joker growled  


“oh- “Suzy smiled as she leaned back into her chair running her shoe up joker’s leg, “because- “she purred running her foot up his thigh, “I’m living there right now”  


Jokers eyes turned cold, but he made no move or lunge for Suzy, he just grit his teeth together and held his tongue.  


“next question,” Suzy stated putting her foot on the floor and leaning forward with her elbows on the table, “did you build that casino for me to have a job?”  


“hahaha” Joker cackled, “oh doll its not ALL about you. sure, you showed me the town and I might have let my thoughts of what I want to do to you occupy my mind a few times, but I built that casino because I knew that some underground tunnels led to it and the wood factory. I could sneak between the two when I needed to lay low from Gotham.”  


“I see,” Suzy said sounding slightly disappointed  


“did you want me to have built it for you doll?” Joker teased  


“I could care less” Suzy jabbed earning an elated laugh from J.  


“have you heard me sing?”  


“oh, I’ve watched. You sure do know how gather a crowed with that pretty little mouth of yours,” Joker poked  


“have you forgiven Bats?” Joker asked all jokes gone from his voice.  


“I can’t make sense of my own memories, so until I really understand them… I am cautions but I don’t really have any reason to fear him. But that wasn’t the question… I suppose I can forgive him if he can forgive me.”  


Joker looked surprised and curious as he flashed a charismatic smile.  


“you were going to take me even before your goons told you about me, weren’t you?”  


Joker nodded happily, “when I robbed you and realized how sweet you were I wanted to see what would come of you, so I watched from afar, then I got distracted by Bats and our little fights. When I finally realized that to break him I needed to take the thing he loved. So, I killed his girlfriend, but that didn’t do it. So, I found a few prostitutes, I thought I could pay them to get close to him, but none of them really worked. In the end, I turned to you. sweet Suzy who captures the heart of everyone she meets. I knew he would stay at that casino, I had Ron give you to him in the VIP room. And it worked perfectly. He loves you, and yet here you are sitting with me” Jokers smile turned sinister, “and that’s not all, you have a plan don’t you doll?”  


“pick a different question”  


“alright, how about this… you miss me doll?”  


Suzy froze for a moment her face burning red, “not at first but… after I found out everything you’ve done for me... I did find myself thinking about you almost constantly. If you can classify that as missing you.”  


“alright I’m going to tell you a story now, and you tell me if I hit the nail on the head, all you have to do tell me how close I am to the truth and then I will give you your surprise… you robbed me and used my ID to follow me home, where you saw me with my family, you found me interesting and had someone keep tabs on me. When my family died you payed off their bills. Knowing I had no place to go I started looking at other small towns, fearing you would lose track of me, you build a way for me to have an income. It served as a double purpose though meaning my unknowing imprisonment and your getaway card. You told Ron to keep me no matter what so when he lost his temper and fired me he quickly realized he had broken a direct order from you…” the rumored mob boss nobody but Ron knew”… he heard me singing and spun some made up story about me getting a second chance and letting me sing. Ron continued to keep tabs on me while you ran Gotham. Then you arranged for me to meet him. I don’t think you planed on me finding you though, I think you were worried that Bruce hadn’t had enough time to know me to have feelings. But when I told you he called me Rachel, you seemed delighted. And went on with your plan. And now you’re hoping I’ve come back to confess some twisted Stockholm syndrome, right?”  


Joker looked surprised before laughing, this time is being like his high nasal forced laugh, it was low and genuine. This was the first time Suzy had ever heard Joker laugh for real, and it made her heart pound despite her disgust with the idea.  


“you got it doll… Now- “Joker growled, “what about this prize you keep talking about?”  


Suzy gulped, there was no backing out now, she stood up and shook of her jacket to show her tank top. Joker could see the J peeking out from under her strap, he licked his lips and leaned into the table pulling on his handcuffs.  


Suzy smiled and reached up to her bun seemingly to give her head a slight scratch, in fact she pulled one of her many bobby pins from her bun and hid it tucked behind her slightly curled fingers. Suzy placed her hands-on Jokers whose eyes dilated as he stared up at her. Suzy leaned in fast and before anyone could think she latched her lips to Jokers.  


Joker was taken back but licked at her lips even so. Suzy parted her lips and their tongues fought for dominance. Suzy let out a small sigh as she slipped her fingers around Jokers cuffs, Suzy had been planning this all night and watch hours upon hours of how to pick cuff locks with a bobby pin practicing with a blindfold and her own bathroom lock  


The kiss was just a distraction for Dc. Leland who was scribbling away on her note pad shocked by the pure bluntness Suzy was showing.  


Suzy shoved the pin into the small key hole and fumbled around, Joker seemed to get the message because when the First cuff popped open he didn’t change his demeanor. 

Suzy moved to the other one working skillfully against the restraint until it too popped open.  


Joker and Suzy broke apart, both breathing heavily. Quickly Suzy grabbed the metal chair and ran over to the door shoving it under the handle.  


Dr. Leland looked up from her sketch pad and slammed her hand on the intercom, “Suzy what are you doing?” she called out over the speaker. Joker rubbed his raw, now free hands as Suzy ran over to his side of the table. “help me move this” Suzy asked as joker and she pushed the table up against the door as well.  


“well doll, now what.” Joker growled backing Suzy up against a wall his hands gripping her hips and he nipped at her neck, “you want me to fuck you doll? Miss me that much huh?”  


Suzy giggled and shook her head, “no Joker, I came here to prove a point. That you mean nothing to me. You are nothing to me.” She spit.  


Doubling up her fist she collided it hard with Joker face making him stumble back a few steps.  


Suzy pushed herself from the wall and grabbed him by the waist toppling the both over.  


Dr. Leland was calling all security she could get her hands on, but the door was trapped shut by the chair and table. Finally, Leland called Bruce and Gordon. Bruce was there in second flat having already been in the parking garage.  


Leland dragged Bruce into the room she was in to watch the fight.  


Suzy was on top of Joker for a few seconds throwing punches with a disturbing laugh roaring out of her throat. Joker however found his bearings and grabbed her hands bucking his hips and rolling, flipping Suzy under him.  


Suzy waited for the punches but instead he lasted his lips to hers again and rand his hand up her shirt.  


“I didn’t do this right the first time” he growled groping her.  


Suzy found some unknown strength to push him back a little and punch him in the neck.  


Joker gasped for air for a second, while Suzy scooted out from under him.  


Jokers turned back with a new anger in his eyes and a twisted smile, “I do love watching you fight my champion.”  


“SHUT UP!” Suzy yelled lunging at him.  


Joker was ready this time though and caught her punch in his hand twisting her arm around her and pulling her back into his chest.  


"did you really think you can fight me? What was the plan doll? Kill me?” Joker teased making her walk towards the window.  


Bruce felt useless again, he didn’t have any way to get to her. He was going to have to watch as Joker did whatever he wanted with her… again.  


“no, I wasn’t going to kill you. just show you how much stronger I am.”  


“Bahahaha and what would you want to show me that for?” He teased running his hand down between Suzy’s legs, she gasped and let out a slight moan, much to the horror of Bruce.  


As if remembering who she was and who Joker was however Suzy jabbed her elbow back into Jokers face, quickly while he was distracted Suzy grabbed the chair unused that Joker was once sitting in and hurled it as hard as she could at him.  


Joker hit the floor dodging the chair. Glass shattered all around him however the chair went flying into the room with Bruce and Leland Crashing against the wall. Suzy looked up into the scared eyes of Dr. Leland and the angry and hurt eyes of Bruce.  


Suzy’s heart stung, but not for long when Joker got off the floor and grabbed her like a rag doll and tossed her over the threshold of the window into Bruce’s arms. Bruce fell to the ground with and off as Suzy landed on him hitting her head against the floor when she landed. A blood curdling scream rang out as Joker grabbed a shard of broken glass and pierced Leland’s heart. A maniacal laugh sang from Jokers voice. Bruce pushed Suzy off him and went to war with J.  


Joker ripped the shard of glass from Leland’s chest and used it as a blade against Bruce who fought with skill and vengeance. Suzy crawled over to Dr. Leland placing two fingers on her neck to find no pulse.  


“shit” Suzy whispered, “I’m so sorry... oh god what was I thinking”  


Adrenalin coursing through her veins, Suzy snatched Dr. Leland’s security card from her lab coat. Bruce hit the ground with a hard thud catching Suzy’s attention. Joker stood over him wielding the metal chair in his hand. Wasting no time Joker grabbed Suzy by the upper arm and pulled her along with him Busting out of the door hitting a security guard who was trying to push open the barricaded interrogation room.  


“FREEZE!” a voice rang out, Suzy whipped her head around to see a sea of cops running down the hallway, Commissioner Gordon leading the troop. Joker whipped me around and held up the already bloody glass shard to my neck.  


“careful commissioner pull that trigger my hand might slip. WAHAHA” Joker yelled backing away from the frozen crowed of cops.  


“oh, for fucks sake just shoot him!” Suzy yelled out  


Gordon looked taken back by Suzy Joker used this to his advantage and took off down the hall way rounding the corner Dragging Suzy behind him.  


“what are you doing where are we going?” Suzy yelled out almost losing her footing trying to keep up.  


The sounds of about 10 feet followed close behind as Gordon and his team run after them.  
Joker hit a door that had ‘EXIT; printed above it in red paint. He tried to open it, but it remained locked growling he slammed his hand against the door. Suzy moved without thinking and swiped Dr. Leland’s ID card over the security scanner. A loud buzz rang out and the door unlocked.  


Joker gave Suzy an ‘I told ya you were mine’ kind of smile and bolted out the door into the parking lot where 5 squad cars sat parked in the Buildings round about. Joker rushed over to one with its doors already opened tossing Suzy roughly into the passenger seat with a grunt and slamming the door. By not Gordon’s men were flooding outside and firing off shots,  


Suzy yipped and ducked under the dash, as Joker worked on the wires of the car cackling hysterically when the car roared to life. Not even closing his door Joker sped off down the bridge towards the shut gate where multiple cop cars sat guns aimed at Joker. The first few rounds shattered the windshield and joker had to position himself to where he could kick out the glass  


“now what?” Suzy cried buckling up.  


“can you swim?” Joker yelled over the car and gun shots  


“what?” Suzy asked as joker hit the button on Suzy’s seatbelt  


“let’s hope that’s a yes” he said swerving over and crashing the car into the side of the bridge.  


Time, for a moment stood still, as Suzy and Joker were thrown from the car. They seemed to hover over the plummet into the water for what felt like minutes. Suzy found Jokers eyes, they were wild and ecstatic as he held out his hand to her. Suzy reached out slowly, no longer screaming and took his hand before a radiating pain shot threw her leg.  


Suzy’s scream broke the peaceful hovering and time sped up again. Jokers face turned concerned. Once J’s hand grasped Suzy’s he yanked her into his body as they fell into the black water below them.


	27. wake up

Loud, everything was so loud. Suzy’s eye fluttered open with a cough and a small shiver. Suzy came face to face with a little fire dancing in front of her eyes. The sound of cars going over the overpass above them rang in Suzy’s ears as she tried to get up, only to hit the cold concrete beneath her as a sharp pain from her leg paralyzed her.

She was awake now and thinking back to what happened.

‘joker drove us off a bridge’ Suzy thought to look around.

‘where am I?” she thought.

The graffiti told her she was still in Gotham but not in the upper side, she was in the slums of the most dangerous streets of the city, resting under an overpass next to the ocean. Her clothes were wet and cold, but her hair was mostly dry, so she had been there a while at least.

Suzy stopped her breathing when she heard the crunching of footsteps walk along the opposite side of the wall that kept her hidden.

“Maybe it’s the cops, or Bruce, or Alfred, or Joker…”

Her question answered when a green haired man in wet clothes stepped around the corner.

“LOOK WHO WOKE UP!” Joker said happily, his voice piercing Suzy’s ears

“what are you doing?” Suzy asked taking notice of the multiple bags Joker had in his hand.

“getting ready to hit the road doll,” he said tossing a few bags at Suzy and sitting down next to the fire warming up his hands for a moment.

Joker watched as Suzy pushed herself up nursing her leg, “yeah getting shot for the first time sucks huh doll? But don’t let it slow ya down or the cops’ll kill ya.”

“I got shot?” Suzy questioned looking down at her bandaged leg, “did you patch me up?”

“call it insurance” he growled, “can’t lose my investment.”

Suzy rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the bags pulling it close to look inside. Joker had found a towel; some deodorant toothpaste and toothbrush face wash a bottle of water and a few things to eat.

Suzy grabbed the other bag and looked in it to find clean and dry underwear and matching bra with an oversized shirt that said “I <3 Batman” and some more black jeggings, socks and shoes and finally a convincing blonde wig.

Suzy shot Joker an odd look, “what the hell is all this?”

Suzy’s face burned red as Joker tossed his wet shirt to the side along with his pants.

“what are you doing?” Suzy yelled covering her eyes with her hands as J grabbed the waistline of his boxers.

“Oh please,” Joker said grabbing Suzy’s hands away from her eyes.

Suzy held her eyes shut, “you know you’ll get wrinkles if you keep scrunching your face like that” Joker teased

“I don’t care! You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to do so” Suzy shot out her tongue in a childlike manner.

“are you afraid of seeing me naked or are you afraid you might like it?”

“shut up!” Suzy yelled

Joker let out a laugh and slapped her throbbing leg sending a sharp pain up her body. Suzy gasped in pain instinctually opening her eyes to see her leg. Joker grabbed her face and directed her line of sight to him, Suzy was grateful to see he hadn’t followed through with taking his underwear off.

“you can break me out of Arkum, but you can’t see me naked?”

Suzy felt silly for a moment; she watched Jokers' lips curl into a crazed smile. She flinched as he planted a sloppy kiss on her forehead and pushed her backward onto the hard ground.

Suzy groaned, Joker stood and finished stripping drying himself off on his towel and grabbing some clothes from one of the bags he hadn’t handed Suzy.

Suzy got up and decided now would be the perfect time to change, while Joker occupied himself. She shimmied out of her shirt and tossed it to the side, gently she grabbed her pants and tried to work them down hissing when she had to move her leg.

Suddenly a warm figure was next to her crouched down. Suzy gasped when she saw joker looking so… normal. He had gotten himself a pair of blue jeans with a white fitted t-shirt brown jacket and converse.

“this is going to hurt” J whispered into Suzy’s ear.

Suzy shivered convincing herself it was because she was cold and not his husked voice.

“what are you-?” Suzy said as joker slipped his fingers inter her underwear

J practically ripped all her bottom clothing off in one swoop, Suzy let out a cry as the clothing peeled away from her tender skin. The wound started to bleed. Joker frowned and walked over to his discarded Blue scrubs ripping it up with his teeth. Suzy tried to put pressure on it as she wept. Joker came over and sat down in front of her with a blank face. Quickly he grabbed out a small knife and held it over the fire. The metal began to glow. Joker moved fast using his forearm to pin Suzy’s legs down and kicking up his right leg to trap her chest before pressing the hot metal onto the exit would of her leg.

Suzy let out a scream of pure anguish as the blade cauterized the wound. He then used the ripped shirt to tie off her leg.

“that'll do for now,” J said getting up again.

“fuck you!” Suzy sobbed into her leg

“get dressed” Joker growled

Rustling in his bag before pulling out a white bottle and popping it open. Joker poured out a think dark liquid into his hand and ran it through his hair, turning his green locks as   
jet black as Suzy’s hair.

There was nothing he could do about the scars, but he knew he could blend in with a crowd, Suzy would be the giveaway, with her leg.  
Joker turned around to see Suzy had on her bra and “I <3 Batman shirt” on, she was now struggling to get on her panties, but eventually worked it over her gunshot and slipped it on. Suzy caught her breath laying on the concrete before grabbing her dry jeggings and working on them.

It took a while, but she did it. Suzy finally turned to see Joker, and her breath hitched to see him like this. His once green hair a normal color and dressed in regular clothing. He was a handsome madman, but a madman never the less.

“put on the wig” Joker demanded

Suzy frowned, “why?”

“it’s called laying low doll.”

“why would I have to lay low, you made a big show about making me a prisoner at Arkum, and Bruce would never allow me to go to jail. I have no reason to hide” Suzy said with a wicked grin

“hahaha, oh look at you. So manipulative, ‘Bruce would never allow me to go to jail’ you make me proud. But doll, what happened when the police get a hold of the video and audio recording of what happened to us back at Arkum?”

“there was no video,” Suzy said feeling smug

Joker cocked one eyebrow up “the purpose of that room is for interrogation, I can promise you your little Doctor recorded the whole thing. Our fight, our kiss, remember when I had you up against that glass” Joker said getting to his feet and take a step towards Suzy.

“no” Suzy denied

“Oh I do” he growled squatting next to her, "I had you pushed up against the cold glass, and I ran his fingers down you” Joker started his fingers barely touching Suzy’s skin running down her neck, between her breast, and ghosting over her stomach.

“just” he continued whispering into Suzy’s ear his hand roughly cupping her sex, “like” Joker nipped at her ear applying slight pressure to her “this” he growled running his finger in an agonizing circle.

Suzy let out a small whimper and grabbed his forearm, resting her head on his shoulder.

“there you go… you remember”

Suzy gasped when Joker hand slipped under her shirt and fumbled with her chest.

“okay I got it” She whispered catching her breath, “I’ll put on the wig, stop touching me… please?”

Joker smiled and pulled his hand away and grabbed the bag with the wig in it plopping it on her lap. Suzy tried to catch her breath. Suzy opened the bag with the wig, in it was a   
wig cap and brush, sighing she tucked all her hair into the cap and wiggled the rug onto her head. Joker looked ecstatic.

“you don’t even look like you! perfect!” J said happily

Suzy gave him a sour look. Grabbing her by her arms, Joker pulled her to her feet and then picked her up bridal style.

Suzy whimpered at her leg and was thankful he wasn’t going to make her walk just yet.

Joker carried them out from under the bridge and up a slight hill to the road where a minivan sat with bumpers stickers that said: “my kids are in the band.”

Suzy wanted to ask where he got the car but feared she already knew the answers and prayed he didn’t hurt the child.

Joker opened the passenger door and sat Suzy down in the car slamming the door and walking around the car to his side.

“where are we going?” Suzy asked timidly

Joker ignored her as he started the car and drove into traffic


	28. use your turn signal

The car vibrated as Joker drove through downtown, light jazz music playing through the radio. Every bump the vehicle made or when joker reached over to scratch his arm made Suzy jump. She had given up watching his every move and turned to watch Gotham city race along the car window. 

A loud beep sounded off from the radio, “breaking news, two Arkum inmates still at large. A young woman with short black hair standing about 5’9” Caucasian with blue eyes named Suzy, she is accompanied with the Joker stands at 6’2” green hair green eyes and scars on his face. The two are known to be armed and dangerous. Please do not approach either suspect, if you see suspicious activity, please notify the police. Thank you”

The jazz slowly returned Suzy’s bottom lip quivered, and she brought her knees up to her chest.

“I hate you” she choked a lump in her throat

Jokers smile stretched his face as his shoulders bounced up and down.

“I’m glad you think it’s funny. You destroyed my life” she choked

By this time Jokers, laughter was as full blast, and he almost swerved the car into the wrong lane.

A loud horn blared out as we avoided the crash and the angry driver passed us. 

Suzy rolled her eyes and rested against the passenger side door.

“I gave you your life. You wanna know where you would be without me? Some orphan bitch with nothing to her name begging for scraps like a dog.” He teased as the car came gently to a red light.

“I just don’t understand, why me?” Suzy asked allowing her eyes to rest on Joker's face, covered by painted black hair.

“the truth,” Joker said turning off to the right and continuing down a new street, “I was bored.”

Suzy thought for a moment about how dull his answer was, nothing was special about her, or her life, or her town. All because one madman got bored. Suzy’s lip formed a thin line she opened her mouth to speak up, but flashing blue lights signaled behind them.  
Fear radiated throughout Suzy’s body. More fear than she had ever felt even being with Joker.

‘I can’t go to jail. I won’t make it. Joker and I will go back to Arkum, I can’t live at Arkum!’ Suzy’s mind ran wild with different movie scenes of getting shivved in the bathroom.   
Joker pulled the car overshooting Suzy a toothy grin.

“follow my lead doll” Joker winked.

“what?” Suzy shouted.

The uniform-clad man stepped out of the flashing car slamming the door and looping his thumb into his pant pocket another hand on his gun. Joker leaned over Suzy and opened the glove box to pull out a bunch of papers.

“what are those?” Suzy asked in a hushed tone as if the cop could hear her

“shut up, or do you want to go back to Arkum?” Joker warned

The police officer knocked on the window with his knuckle. His warm smile brightened his hazel eyes and olive skin.

Joker took him time rolling down the window, he fidgeted uncomfortably, and Suzy found it odd.

‘is he really scared?’ Suzy thought, ‘if he’s scared we're screwed.’

As soon as jokers face was reviled behind his hair, the charming cop had his gun unholstered in no time flat. 

“HANDS UP!” he shouted, “oh my gosh officer please you don’t understand!” Joker said 

Suzy was taken back by his tone of voice. Joker sounded friendly and frantic jolting his hands in the air.

“you’re the… the…” the Officer stuttered

Jokers face turned melancholy, “please sir… I” Joker brought his hands around him hugging himself water pooling in his eyes.

“are you okay?” Suzy asked more shocked than anything

“please this happens all the time… I am not that monster” Joker pleaded 

The officer's hand was shaking. But he seemed to be interested. Nevertheless, he shouted for them to get out of the car.

“of course, I understand,” Joker said looking over at Suzy, “do as he says bunny.”

Suzy took the hint, grabbing the handle and taking a deep breath holding back the raging pain in her leg as she walked around to the hood of the car. Joker stepped out as well and handed the Officer the papers he pulled from the glovebox. 

The officer took the papers and studied them as joker put his hands behind his back and walked to stand next to Suzy at the hood of the car. Joker grabbed Suzy and pulled her into a warm embrace. Suzy became lost in his small act of kindness. Usually, when Joker touched her it was harsh and overpowering, now he was soft and warm and safe.   
The officer took the papers back to his car, to run them for authenticity.

“doing good doll keep it up,” Joker whispered into Suzy’s ear.

Pullin away from the hug the officer whose badge sang in the sun approached Joker and Suzy with pity in his eyes.

“I am so sorry Mr. Napier,” the sympathetic man said handing back the documents Joker had given him.

“so, I- 'm not under arrest?” Joker asked as tears pooled in his eyes

Suzy’s jaw went slack as she watched the most dangerous man in the world wipe tears from his eyes and embraced a uniformed officer like his childhood friend.

The officer still looked slightly uncomfortable by the unwanted touch but gave Joker a solid pat on the back and tipped his hat.

“I still have some questions though sir.” 

Joker looked annoyed for only a split second, something only Suzy could see, “of course.” 

“how exactly did you come to have the uh… you know?” the man said using his fingers to raise a smile on his cheeks.

“oh well, I had a run in with… that madman” Joker growled out, Suzy wandered if it was just his acting skills or the fact that he hates the name ‘madman’ but the officer seemed to think it was the latter of the two.

“he said I looked too much like him… he didn’t like when I said at least I didn’t have the...” Joker said mimicking the officer by tracing his scars with his index fingers. “so, he gave me a smile.”

“I see, I’m so sorry. To be honest, I’m glad you aren’t him, “the officer laughed, “this is my first day out on my own I didn’t think I was ready to take on the Joker.”

The two men shared a laugh, Suzy took this moment to slip the documents out of Jokers hand and read over them.  
He had new identification showing him to be Jack Alan Napier, the tags and registration for this van were in that name as well, he also had medical documentation, explaining that he was in the hospital because of an attack from the joker where he received his scars, finally he had a note with a number on it to call to his doctor for a confirmation story to help verify his identity. 

‘when did he have time to do all this?’ Suzy thought to herself

“miss?” the officer said pulling Suzy away from her thoughts.

Suzy looked up to realize just how close the handsome officer was to her, he placed his hand on hers and brought it up to his lips. Suzy blushed hard and pulled her hand away clutching it to her chest. 

Joker stood behind the officer watching with rage in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I have to ask you some questions as well.” He said softly, “might I see your identification as well?”

“my ID? What do you need that for?” Suzy asked 

“it’s just routine,” he said, “here it is bunny!” Joker said pulling out a laminated ID with a picture of a girl who looked very similar to my disguise. 

“Harleen Quenzel, huh? What a pretty name,” the officer said handing Suzy “her” ID

“please uh call me Harley!” Suzy said with a smile

“well initially I pulled you both over because you didn’t use your turn signal. I’m afraid I might still have to give you a ticket” the officer said to the two of them.

Suzy ran her fingers up the officer’s arm and gave his bicep a small squeeze, “we understand you’re just doing your job. After all, you must keep the people safe right,” she said circling her thumb on the man’s arm, “wow he might be stronger than you doll,” Suzy sneered at Joker giving him the nickname he so loved to call her.

Joker licked his bottom lip but forced a smile and playful giggle to help continue the act he put on for the officer.

The cop blushed and let out a chuckle before Suzy continued, “anyway,” she said slipping her hand around his fingers and pulling his hand to the center of her chest practically buried in her cleavage, “about that ticket?”

The officer rubbed his thumb over the top of Suzy’s right breast and wet his lips, “you know what don’t worry about it” he smiled never taking his eyes off her chest.

“great!” Suzy said dropping his hand, “well we better get going, right Jack? Suzy quipped.

“Right-o, you are my pet!” Joker quip back opening his door and getting inside. Suzy was escorted to her door as the officer opened it, Suzy decided to push Joker just a little more with a small kiss on the officer’s cheek. 

Suzy sat in the car and waved goodbye to the officer in the rearview mirror as he got in his vehicle. Joker started the Van and lunged it forward taking off down the street.  
Suzy took Jokers papers that he had tossed on the floor at some point and begin organizing them and putting them away in the glove box. The car was dead quiet, Suzy stole a glance at Joker's face which remained unreadable. 

‘maybe the kiss was too much’ Suzy thought to herself.

“Um… so Jack huh?” Suzy asked softly 

“don’t say that name” Joker snapped 

Suzy twiddled her thumbs in her lap for a second, “well it’s a good thing he fell for it all, um so who’s the phone number?” Suzy asked. She felt the car lunge again as joker accelerated past a speed limit sign that read 50. Suzy’s eyes wandered over to the speedometer and watched as the needle passed 50, then 60, then 70.

Suzy grabbed her seatbelt as the car reached 80 mph. For a moment she thought about asking him to slow down, but the rage in his eyes made her think twice.

The car zoomed past a sign that indicated a winding road, “joker I- I think you should slow- “

“SHUT UP” joker raged causing Suzy to finch 

Joker approached the first turn at 90 Mph. “Joker, please stop!”

Slipping a wicked smile Joker pressed his foot hard on the brake causing the tires to scream out and the car to spin. When the car stopped, it was facing the opposite way they were driving, and Suzy was crying into her hands.

Joker tossed the car into park and got out walking around the car to open Suzy’s door.

“what are you?” Suzy asked in fear as Joker pulled the handle on the side of her seat.

She yipped out as it fell back into the laying down position. Joker wrapped his hand around Suzy’s leg wound and pressed down as hard as he could relishing in her screams.

Suzy fought back, and joker felt a sense of pride before she had never even thought about digging her nails into the flesh of his arm.

“strong arms huh? Stronger than mine? Calling me “Doll” you’re trying to piss me off, aren’t you?” Joker growled.

Truthfully, he didn’t care that she got him out of a ticket or that she was cheeky with him, but he didn’t like how much that HE had enjoyed touching her, how her face turned red when he kissed her. And how she kissed him. It pissed him off, Joker had worked so hard to create this perfect girl, and she was HIS. That meant nobody could touch her. Therefore her behavior had to be reprimanded. He had successfully scared her, and now he had to hurt her, then he would warp his abuse into an act of love. 

“please stop!” Suzy cried clawing at his arm to push it off her hurt leg.

“does it hurt?” Joker yelled into her face releasing her leg and grabbing her hands to pin them above her head, “did you enjoy it?” Joker growled hitting the T in “it” hard. “kissing him?”

Suzy stopped fighting for a second and looked up at her attacker her brows furrowed, “is THAT what this is about?” she choked out, “your mad because I kissed some cop on the cheek?”

Joker smiled wide, “you are MINE” he yells into her face spit and hot air hitting her nose.

Suzy remembered this feeling, the first time she met Joker, how scared she was. But she wasn’t scared right now; she was in pain and hurting and angry. Her tongue moved before   
she could stop it.

“if you’re mad about a little kiss on the cheek, I hope you never find out just what happened between Bruce and me.”

Joker stopped moving and looked shocked. Genuinely shocked. Suzy didn’t think she would ever see his face like this. 

Before she knew what was going on Joker had her out of the car dragging her by her hair along the cold, sharp black pavement towards the back of the van. Tossing her on the ground, she tried to get to her feet and start running as fast as her wounded leg would allow her. 

Joker moved faster and grabbed her by her waist and slammed her on the ground knocking the wind out of her. She began to beg to him, but he only found the sound to be delightful as he popped open the car’s trunk. Slipping his arms under Suzy’s cold body, he lifted her up with ease and tossed her in the trunk.

“please don’t” she sobbed raising up and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Suzy,” Joker said softly with a deep chuckle at the end, pulling away he squatted down, so their faces were at eye level. “I can forgive a small peck on the cheek I’m a reasonable guy, sure I was angry but knowing you betrayed me with bats well… I’m going to have to sink you and the car into the water and watch you drown.” 

Suzy sobbed and shook her head, “I was trying to push your buttons, I-I never slept with him. I swear! I couldn’t… I mean I thought about it… to see what it felt like, I don’t remember how it felt to have someone inside me. And since I don’t understand what happened that night, I thought if I slept with him it would clear things up but….”

“but?” Joker poked

“I couldn’t do it. Bruce is a good person but, I don’t love him…” Suzy said

“Hmm, interesting.” Joker said drawing out the word ‘interesting; as long as he could. Joker placed his hand on Suzy’s face and pushed her down into the back of the trunk leaning into her neck. “I won’t drown you doll, but you do need to be punished, you can live in here for a while, remember this is just because I care about you WAHAHAHA” Joker reeled back and slammed the door shut.

Suzy banged on the door and cried out. Joker returned to the driver’s side after shutting Suzy’s door and straightening her chair to a normal position. 

Suzy felt the car lunge forward as Joker began to drive, her leg bleeding once again and her face stained with tears.


	29. not God just Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is smutty so if you're not into that you can skip it =3

Joker stopped only at gas stations to refill the car and get some food. Suzy had stopped thrashing in the car about two hours after Joker had put her in there. But her crying continued and annoyed him, he even turned up the music volume, she either took the hint or fell asleep but she went quiet.

Joker had his window down with a massive smile on his face, imagining her scared, crying face when she believed he would have drowned her… hell, he still might just to see the fear in her eyes.

Joker looked at the radio clock, they had been driving for a total of 10 hours and had three more to go. But even Joker was getting exhausted a hotel bed was sounding more and more appealing. The car was quiet, and the road was dark, but Joker knew a small hotel was up ahead.

“I don't believe it's always the same  
I don't believe that people change” Joker listened to Suzy’s sad voice singing from the back of the car.  
I don't believe it's over now and you're gone forever  
I don't know what I did so wrong  
to make you leave and make you run  
I don't know how this hurt and pain  
will fade away in time  
is there something I can say to change your mind and make you stay?  
'cos I just need you by my side  
the way things were before  
I do believe in miracles  
I do believe in you and I  
I do believe it's just a phase  
'cos I’m not ready to say goodbye”

Suzy finished her song just as the car stopped; she heard Joker get out and come back after a few moments. Her eyes were swollen and red, and she didn’t think she would ever be able to cry again. Her lips chapped, and hands covered in her blood from when her leg was bleeding a little. Her whole body was stiff and rigged had being trapped inside the pitch black cramped trunk of the car.

Suddenly Suzy heard a key jiggling in the trunk door, then a small amount of light from a street light blinded her dilated pupils. Joker pulled her out of the car and carried her to their room bridal style. Suzy didn’t fight it she welcomed his warmth but still felt fear. Setting her down gently he fumbled with the door and told her to go inside, and he would be back soon.

Suzy nodded all life gone from her eyes, her skin paler than usual and her arms permanently wrapped around her chest in protection.

Joker shut the ugly green door to the hotel room, Suzy looked around. The hotel had green and brown striped wallpaper from the 80s along with one large bed complete with forest green comforter and pillows. The carpet was white, and the furniture looked old and dusty. A disconnected mirror and sink rested at the other end of the hall sandwiched between a closet door and a bathroom door.

Suzy looked at herself for a moment but avoided her eyes in the reflection. With a sigh, she wobbled her way to the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. Suzy shimmied out of her clothes and bandages turning on the water and slipping into the heat. She sank to the floor and let the water hit her.

Joker returned and took note of her in the shower, he smiled to himself and grabbed the handle to see that it was locked, Joker banged on the door.

“if you can open cuffs with a hairpin then imagine what I can do with a knife.” J warned before commanding “Open the door!”

Joker waited a second before he heard a small click of the lock turning. Joker opened the door, but Suzy had already shut the curtain to the shower and sunk to the floor with her head on her knees.

Joker ran his fingers through his hair, and peeled away his tank top, tossing them on top of Suzy’s discarded clothes. Working out of all his clothes he shut the bathroom door to help the heat stay trapped. 

Suzy made no noise when Joker pushed back the shower curtain and joined her in the heat. Joker was getting frustrated. She wasn’t seeing him as the god he was. If his plan was going to work, she needed to be more infatuated with him. 

“Maybe I could start over, and just kill her,” Joker thought as he stared down at the girl, “no,” he thought allowed as he remembered the tears in Bruce’s eyes last time Joker had Suzy. 

Suzy peeked up from her ball to see joker standing powerfully over her, his hands on his hips and water running down his nude body. Suzy’s face turned red, and she was thankful for the steam that she could hide it.

Joker noticed, of course, and got an idea. Joker placed his hand on the smooth plastic of the shower wall as he joined Suzy on the floor of the tub. 

Suzy turned her face away from him and pulled her legs in tighter.

Joker touched her hand gently and pulled it to his face, the gesture was so small and genuinely meant nothing to Joker, but Suzy found it endearing and sweet. 

Suzy looked at her hand sandwiched between Jokers cheek and hand; her thumb rubbed the mutilated flesh of his face. 

Joker smiled at Suzy’s crimson face; she brought her hand up to cut the other side and run her fingers down his jaw. Suzy didn’t think much of it as she ran her fingers down his neck from his jaw.

Joker went stiff, it was one thing when he was in control, but he didn’t like the idea of Suzy feeling so comfortable and touching him without permission, but her fascination was interesting to Joker.

Suzy settled her fingers on a small scar on his chest just under his collarbone. 

“h-how did you get this one?” she asked timidly 

“gun” Joker answered 

Suzy ran her gentle fingers down Jokers chest, he thought about grabbing her hand but worried that the act would scare her, and she would go back into her ball. As much as it annoyed him he had to pretend that at least some part of him cared… perhaps even some part of him did. But he buried that emotion.  
Suzy landed her fingers a set of three cuts all running along each other in parallel lines.

“what about these?” she asked rubbing the puckered skin

“a werewolf,” Joker said with a smile

Suzy looked up at him and tried her best to look annoyed, but a small smile crept up her lips.

“well look at that you think I’m funny don’t you?” he wheezed out, “I can see you trying not to smile, come on doll, you know I love it when you smile.”

Suzy couldn’t help the stupid grin on her face and small giggle that escaped her mouth.

“what a cute laugh, music to my ears” he mused 

“I always thought you preferred hearing me cry” Suzy quipped

“oh no doll I hate having to punish you, but it has to be done,” Joker said nonchalantly with a shrug

Suzy rolled her eyes at him and went back to her side of the tub, the hot water running between the two like a metaphorical wall.  
Joker could see she was going back into her ball and needed to act fast. 

“you know those things on Bats arms,” Joker said raising right arm to show the scars Suzy was just examining on his abs, “well they’re sharp, I was out of commission for a long time after this one.”

Suzy stopped pulling her legs in to look at Joker shocked, “Bruce? He did that to you?”

“he isn’t always a goodie two shoes. He can get just as violent as I” Joker growled almost in bliss

Suzy brought her hand up to the J carved on her skin. Joker took notice, “you wanna see where I got that idea?” 

Suzy gave joker a ‘huh?’ kind of look as he leaned over to contort his body and show Suzy his shoulder blade where a brand shaped like a bat rested.

Suzy gasped and put her hands over her mouth, “did Bruce?”

“oh yeah, he went through this phase where he branded people, pretty dark huh?” Joker said returning to his resting place.

“I can’t believe he would do that, I mean it just doesn’t seem like what he would do… did it hurt?” Suzy asked

Jokers mind twisted a plan to gain Suzy’s sympathy, “not so much, and the smell was worse.”

“smell?”

“yeah, bats used a hot plate shaped like a bat, the pain goes away once it burns past the nerves, but the smell was horrible. Not to mention when he pressed it to me it stuck in my skin, I had to have it peeled away from my burnt flesh- “

“please stop!” Suzy interrupted tears pooling in her eyes

Jokers lifted his hand and motioned for Suzy to come to him. Suzy shook her head.

“come here,” Joker commanded

Suzy sniffled and crawled over to the joker who grabbed Suzy and picked her up to her feet, “the water is getting cold, we should finish up. And stop crying for me, there’s no point.” 

Suzy nodded, and Joker grabbed the hotel shampoo and put some in his hair washing out the temporary black color. Suzy washed up using the body wash, and then they switched taking turns rinsing off in the somewhat cold water.

Suzy got out First while Joker made sure to get all the blackout from his hair.

Suzy wrapped herself up in a towel and walked out to the tacky hotel room where she found a few more plastic bags with clean clothes in them.

Suzy frowned that none of them looked comfortable enough to sleep in, not overthinking about she slipped her new purple panties on and grabbed the tank top Joker wore today and put it on as a nightshirt.

Joker exited the room just in time to see Suzy sitting on the bed flipping through channels on the television. 

His hear pounded at the sight in front of him, His white tank did nothing to hide her hourglass figure, her legs looked a mile long when she didn’t wear pants, and the underwear cupped her round bottom perfectly. His tank clung to her chest her nipples poking out in the fabric. Her black hair ran water droplets down her collarbone and licked at her scar.   
Joker took notice of her leg and grabbed the remaining bandages he had gotten for her. Walking over he knelt in front of her and began spraying it with an odd mist.

“what is that?” Suzy asked

“lidocaine, it’ll make your leg go numb, so you can sleep,” Joker explained as he started wrapping her leg.

“you always have taken care of me… when I get hurt, or when you hurt me” Suzy said the last part in an annoyed tone.

Joker smiled, “well, of course, can’t have you killing over on me.”

“can I ask you a serious question?” Suzy asked as Joker finished his binding, “for an honest answer?”

“only if I can ask you one,” Joker teased, “we can play our little game.”

Suzy nodded, “all this, kidnapping me and stalking me all those years, is it so that you can get back at Batman?”

Joker was taken back by her question, of course, it was, what other answers did she want to hear? That he had found her interesting all those years ago and through watching her and being around her this whole time he developed feelings? If that is what she wanted to hear, and he said it, would it help further his plan? 

A strange feeling formed in the pit of Joker's stomach, an emotion he hid away for years, fear. Joker knew if that some part of him that still was human and sane had feelings for Suzy. But saying it out loud would mean he acknowledged those feelings, and that might give them strength. 

Joker smiled, ‘you might be the death of Bats and me’ he thought to himself as he looked into Suzy’s pure blue eyes. They were still puffy from all her crying, but she always looked sweet and innocent and loving. Joker wanted so bad to see those eyes filled with anger and devotion to him. He wanted her to commit the ultimate sin for him, kill. 

“you want the truth doll?” joker asked.

Suzy nodded softly, “I do.”

“the truth is, deep deep down somewhere in my heart I probably like you, hell I might even love you. But I am me, and I can’t change that. I think I followed you for so long because even though it pains me to admit it, you keep me somehow tied to the remaining part of me that isn’t bloodthirsty.”

“l-love me?” Suzy asked

Joker smiled, “is that all you heard love?”

Suzy’s face turned red, and she went back to the tv where an odd cartoon about a sponge was playing.

“not so fast toots, it’s my turn to ask a question,”

Suzy nodded and bit her lip waiting.

“you really never had sex with anyone, you know before the whole bats and me thing?”

Suzy started choking on her spit after she gasped, “that I mean I… that’s none of your business!”

“answer the question” Joker warned, “and if I don’t?” Suzy said standing only to lose her balance at the numbness of her lag and fall to the ground.

“you’re not really in a place to fight me doll,” Joker said 

“I have! Just once though before I met you. but…”

“but?”

“I don’t know, it sucked. I mean it hurt and he was a virgin too, so we didn’t know what we were doing. I just kept wishing it was over.” Suzy admitted

Joker bust into a fit of giggles slapping his knee and sliding off the bed to join Suzy.

Suzy was getting embarrassed and frustrated, “Okay how many have you slept with!”

“too many to count,” Joker said wiping away a tear

“really?” Suzy asked

“you sound like you’re disappointed, what did you want me to say?” he teased

Suzy huffed and turned back to the TV.

“Alright, my turn… name the last three people you’ve wished you could have slept with,” Joker poked

“why are you so obsessed with my sex life?” Suzy quipped

Joker shrugged but maintained eye contact, “I don’t want to play anymore,” Suzy said

Joker rolled his eyes, “alright new rule to the game, if you don’t answer a question, you have to do one thing that the other person says no matter how silly or extreme it is. Will that make you want to play with me?”

Suzy thought for a second, “what about angry… the other person can’t get angry either… deal?”

Joker was taken back by such a request but found it cute that she was so afraid of him, “oh doll you are fun. Deal,”

“Okay, the last three people huh? Well I- I have always thought Thompson was handsome, and I had a huge crush on him for a while…”

“the guy in your band with the kid? Isn’t he married?” Joker asked genuinely shocked

“y-yeah” Suzy admitted

“well look at that, you’re not such a goody two shoe, either are you? HAHAHA Okay, come on the last two?”

Suzy froze and stared up into Jokers wild eyes fear consuming them, “Bruce…” Suzy admitted

Jokers smile dropped, and rage boiled in his veins his hand flew towards Suzy’s neck only to stop a few centimeters away from grabbing it. 

Suzy’s face was stuck in a flinch as she readied herself for Jokers anger. 

But nothing came, slowly Suzy opens her eyes, jokers hand remanded close to her neck, and his face looked like something out of a horror movie.

“Bruce?” Joker growled like a man possessed by the devil himself.

“yes, I wanted to. He’s charming and handsome… but…”

“but what? He didn’t want you?” Joker jabbed 

“no that’s not it, I think to tell you the truth that he cares for me but… I was too busy thinking about…” Suzy trailed off her face looking quizzical as if she was about to jump into a pool and was worried about its temperature.

“ABOUT?” joker barked,

“you” Suzy finished her voice hardly that of a whisper. 

Suzy moved forward placing her neck in the open hand of Joker who gave her a slight warning squeeze.

Joker didn’t understand what was happening, and it made him feel uneasy. Suddenly a lightbulb clocked in his head, he was the third and most recent person she had thought about, and her neck in his hand was a small sign of submission. 

It appears his small acts of kindness were working on her, just a little further now.

“your turn doll,” Joker said keeping his hand on her neck but not putting down any pressure.

Suzy had a lot of questions, but only a few top 3. She knew that if he could answer this last one honestly, she would, in a twisted way be able to trust him. Or at least believe that he would follow the rules of no lying when playing the game.

“a while back… was it you or batman who raped me in that room.”  
Joker took a deep breath if he told her the truth she might turn from him or she might in some twisted way be able to trust him if he lied she might see through it and never trust him again. At least with truth, there was a chance of trust…

“me,” Joker said curtly 

Suzy felt a ping of heartbreak mixed with a significant amount of relief, at least she knew he was telling the truth… so that means… when he said, love… Suzy’s face flushed with blood and Joker knew he had her where he wanted her.

“my turn,” Joker said leaning into her “would you ever kill someone?”

The question itself made Suzy jump, “kill someone?”

Joker nodded his head their noses only inches apart.

“I’d like to say no but… to be honest when I went in to fight you back at Arkum, while I didn’t have a plan to kill you. The thought crossed my mind a few times, and I’d be a liar if I said a part of me wanted to. And if it had worked out differently, without Bruce and the cops, I might have tried to”

Jokers started laughing gleefully, “you are so much fun,” he said giving her neck a little pressure on the word fun 

“my turn, where are we going?” Suzy asked

“ah ah ah sorry love that’s a secret love,” Joker said wiggling his free hands' index finger in her face.

“so, are you saying you won’t answer? I guess you owe me one favor then,” Suzy teased 

Joker rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from her, the heated feeling like he was losing, “alright what is it you want?” he grumbled crossing his arms.

“wow, a favor from the Joker I better use this wisely” Suzy teased

“get on with it!” 

“I want, I want you to teach me something.” Suzy decided

“what?” Joker asked shocked, “out of all the things you could ask me?”

“come on teach me a fighting move or something, something YouTube can’t teach me overnight.”

“I thought you hated violence, isn’t that what you said in the pits?” Joker asked

“well that was before I realized what life was like, how easy I had it. And I only had it easy because you helped me… so I’ve changed my mind a little.” Suzy explained

“alright, but with your leg like that I can’t show you anything standing up… hmm, okay show me your hand” Joker said putting a little distance between the two and sitting cross-legged on the floor facing her.

Suzy smiled big and extended her arm to Joker. Without a second thought Joker grabbed her hand and twisted it back, so her palm was facing her, then Joker placed his thumb on top of in the pit of her hand just under Suzy’s thumb, the rest of his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“alright feel this?” Joker said putting down some pressure on Suzy’s thumb

Suzy hissed and tried to pull her hand away, “ouch let go!” she yelled tugging at him.

“if I wanted I could break your thumb or at the very least dislocate it,” Joker said with a twisted smile, holding onto her longer than he should he finally freed Suzy.

Suzy brought her hand to her chest and guarded it giving Joker a nasty look.

“all right give it a try,” Joker said extending his hand to Suzy.

“what? I could hurt you?” Suzy defended

“I doubt that the worst you could do, with what little strength you have, is dislocate it. And if that happens, I can pop it back into place. Besides, when did you start caring if I got hurt or not?” he teased 

Suzy frowned and grabbed Jokers hand turning it how he showed her then she put her fingers in the same position he had them in.

“no, here.” Joker said moving Suzy’s fingers down his wrist a few centimeters, “if you hold here it’s harder for the other person to pull their hand away. Okay now put your thumb here, and I want you to move your fingers like you’re going to snap them.”

Suzy did as she was told, but nothing happened, Joker didn’t even flinch.

“harder you’re still afraid to hurt me. You have to mean it, Suzy, think about what pisses you off,” Joker poked

Suzy thought about her time in the pits, about how the news stations made her out to be a monster, how she almost got fired because she slapped Heather.

POP

Joker let out a sharp growl, and Suzy released his hand immediately, “oh my god are you okay?” she cried placing both her hands on his shoulders.

“I’m so sorry!”

Joker held his hand up to show Suzy the dislocated joint, “good job kid,” he said through gritted teeth.

Joker then slammed his hand into the ground, and another POP was heard as the joint returned to its original place.

“FUCK!” joker yelled, “I find recovery is always more painful than the initial attack… what’s that face for?”

Suzy’s mouth was open and her eyes wide, Joker hadn’t seen that look since she begged him for help in the pits.

“are you okay?” she asked softly

‘she was worried I was hurt’ Joker thought to himself, “don’t worry about it I have had worse.”

“Okay well I think you earned your turn now,” Suzy said letting go of his arms and returning to catch her breath.

“if you could only save one, would you save bats or me?” Joker asked 

Suzy gave joker a ‘excuse me’ kind of look before answering, “I don’t know, I can’t choose that right now. I don’t want either of you dead!”

“Oh, come on, gun to our heads only one can live, and you get to pick, who’s it gonna be Suzy?” Joker said making a gun with his hand and pointing it into his temple.

“that isn’t fair,” Suzy sounded off

“sounds like you owe me a favor” Joker teased, “if you can’t answer the question.”

Suzy ground her teeth, “you know I can’t answer that, you tricked me!”

“and you dislocated my thumb, life’s hard, but I didn’t complain now did I?”

Suzy lowered her eyes to the floor, “alright, what do you want?”

“well I’m a fair guy so I’ll give you two options and you can pick sound fair?” he said lifting her chin up in an almost painful grip.

“what are they?” she whimpered trying to pull her face away from his iron grip.

A twisted smile curled on Jokers face, “the front desk clerk, I want you to kill her.”

“why-what?” Suzy asked 

“kill her, or you let me reenact our time in my little interrogation room with bats. Those are the options.”

“so, I either have to kill someone or have sex with you?” Suzy asked disgusted, “how about neither!” She said using the ugly bed to help support her, and she fumbled to her feet.  
Joker jumped up without a moment’s hesitation, “that’s not how this game works doll.”

“well, I don’t want to play anymore!” Suzy said differently 

Joker took a step towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his chest, “I don’t need your permission you know, I can kill the front desk lady anytime I want. And I can do whatever I want to you anytime. But I haven’t not yet, and it should be your choice this time. But I don’t like rule breaking, don’t make this harder on yourself,” Joker whispered into Suzy’s ear sending a chill down her spine.

“okay…” Suzy said burying her head into J’s chest.

“Okay, what?” Joker asked

“ill sleep with you, just don’t kill her… and don’t ask me to kill her either” Suzy whispered her voice shaking.

Joker stroked her hair with his free hand, “joker?” Suzy spoke up

“what?” Joker said annoyed

“will you please… I mean… don’t hurt me… no cutting me okay?”

Joker frowned, he had planned on being rough with her, mostly because he was sure she would like it. But she sounded so scared, and he didn’t want her scared, not right now. 

‘ill have to work her up until she begs then I can rough with her’ he thought to himself, ‘but for now, I have to gain her trust.’

“Oh, doll don’t worry, well start slow” he growled

‘starting slow is what scares me’ Suzy thought to herself.

Joker picked her up bridal style and sat her on the bed, and he towered over her in a powerful stance that made Suzy feel fragile and small.

Suzy’s face ran red, “I 'm not sure what to do I mean…” she trailed off avoiding eye contact at all cost.

“so, when you slept with whoever it was, Mr. virgin please let this terrible sex be over, what all did you do?” Joker asked.

“what do you mean?” Suzy asked

“oh, come on do I have to spell it out for you? What did you do? You blow him or maybe doggy style or- “

“no just missionary and some kissing “Suzy admitted 

Joker rolled his eyes, “then I guess I'll start with this,” Joker said squatting down on the floor, so his eyes were level with Suzy’s knees.

“what are you?” Suzy asked as Joker pushed her knees apart to expose her new purple panties.

Joker cocked a half smile, “already wet for me then huh? How long have you been turned on?” he teased his hand running up her thigh towards her core.

Suzy moved on instinct to grab Jokers hand, but he only shot her a warning look and swatted her hand away.

Suzy gasped when he pressed his thumb against her clit and gently started drawing little circles. 

Quickly Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her ass closer to the edge of the bed, Suzy fell back onto her elbows her head snapped back to watch Jokers every move.

Jokers face rested between her thighs as he licked a long-wet stripe up her panties. Finally, he pushed them to the side exposing her to him. Joker latched his lips onto her sensitive bundle of nerves and sucked as his tongue flicked against her.

Suzy arched her back and dropped her elbows, so she lay flat on her back with a moan.

Joker felt a sense of power as she melted into him, and moans and cries becoming louder and more erotic.

Suzy felt as Joker inserted his middle and ring finger into her curling them in a ‘come here’ motion.

Suzy let out a small yip as her toes curled and she clutched the blanket. Between his fingers and tongue, a knot began to form in her stomach, it grew and grew like a bucket being filled, she couldn’t handle it at the bucket, and she came hard and fast her chest heaving with delight.

Joker moved away to see Suzy’s body was limp and her blushed face was trying to catch her breath. He smiled as he pushed apart the smooth lips of her glistening pussy. 

Now it was his turn to have fun, Joker grabbed Suzy’s panties and peeled them away from her, careful not to bump her leg.

“what are you?” Suzy asked as he slipped his hand up the tank top Suzy was wearing.

“you didn’t think I was done, did you? no doll, I plan on finishing tonight as well” he growled lifting her shirt over her head to expose her large soft breast.

Joker latched his mouth onto her nipple and bit down perhaps a little too hard.

“ouch,” Suzy said her hands moving to push him away.

Joker caught them and pinned them down, and he manipulated her tits in his mouth, switching between the left and right as he sees fit.

Suzy felt the bundle of feelings growing in her crotch and stomach again; she wanted him to touch her like before and make her cum once again. Joker could read her body language like a book, and he relished in the fact that she wanted, no needed him, so badly.

Sitting up on his knees to look down at Suzy he shimmied his way out of his green boxers to expose his erect member.

Suzy turned her head bashfully crossing her freed arms over her body suddenly self-conscious.

Joker frowned and grabbed her hands jerking them off her body and pinning them down to the bed beside her. Latching his mouth on hers, he found it was easy for him to wiggle his tongue next to hers swirling in her mouth as she whimpered.

‘this is wrong’ she thought to herself.

‘but you like it’ a sinister voice rang in her mind, the same voice that told her to take jokers file, the same voice that tormented her. Only it didn’t sound like Joker anymore. It   
sounded like her. 

‘like it?’

‘love it feel the power he has over you, wouldn’t you do anything to feel like this all the time?’

Suzy wrestles with her thoughts and found herself fighting Joker for dominance in her kiss. Joker seemed to enjoy that Suzy was playing along. Maybe he knew what was going on in her head, but perhaps he likes the idea that Suzy will probably always try to fight him for who is stronger. And Joker will always win like a fun game.

Joker released one of her hands and tangled it into her hair, Suzy yelped when he jerked it back exposing her neck as he latched onto her sucking until a sizeable purple bruise appeared in the center of her neck.

‘try hiding that’ Joker giggled to himself.

Joker slid his hand down her body after releasing her hair and slipped his middle finger back into her core.

“hmm you seem to be enjoying this doll,” Joker mused as he found a rhythm with his fingers inside her.

Suzy moaned lifting her hands to his shoulders and digging her fingernails into his muscled arms.

Suzy felt another bundle of pure bliss coil in her abdomen as her climax being too overflow Joker stopped pulling his finger out of her.

Suzy opened her mouth to complain but as soon as she did Jokers wet finger covered in her fluids was shoved into her mouth.

“Suck” Joker demanded

Suzy closed her mouth around his finger and sucked using her tongue to lick and twirl around him.

“look at me” Joker growled

Suzy lifted her eyes to see his and whimpered, she felt too vulnerable to him, sucking his fingers like some girl in porn and staring into him.

‘what have I become’ Suzy thought

‘stop thinking and start enjoying.’ Her other voice sang

Suzy decided to make this more fun of Joker and grabbed his other hand, that was pumping his cock. 

Joker became curious at what she wanted, but instantly knew the second she glided his hand over to her neck. Delighted Jokers smile grew as he clamped down onto her neck just enough to stop the blood but not the airflow.

Suzy’s face turned red, but not just her cheeks her whole face, as he found breathing slightly harder. Every few seconds she would open her mouth around his fingers and gasp.   
The sight was enough to make Joker genuinely lose it; he imagined snapping her neck after letting her cum once again. 

The thought was put to rest the second he felt a delicate hand wrap around his dick firmly and started running up and down the length of his cock.

Joker hissed and grunted a low growling “fuck.”

Suzy felt proud of herself watching Joker in bliss. She worked faster pumping up and down as fast as she could, sliding her thumb along a thick vein under his shaft and paying sweet attention to his head every other chance she got. 

She knew when she hit a sweet spot on him or when he particularly enjoyed something because he would forget about choking her and loosen his grip just ever so slightly.

Suddenly without much warning Joker let got of her pulling his fingers out of Suzy’s mouth and backing off the bed, both trying to catch their breath.

“did I- do something wrong?” Suzy asked worriedly

Joker smiled and shook his head, “oh no doll you are perfect, but uh, I need to fuck you now,” Joker growled his eyes were black with lust as his pupils dilated. 

‘you almost made him cum’ Suzy’s inner voice teased

“Come here,” He said grabbing her legs and pulling her ass to the edge of the bed.

“flip over,” Joker said twirling his finger, “on your stomach sweets.”

Suzy did as she was told her feet were nearly hitting the floor from the oddly tall bed and her ass sticking out.

Suzy felt a burst of confidence and arched her back to make her curves bigger, Joker purred like a lion and roughly grabbed her hips.

“Feet apart” he practically sang

Suzy spread her feet shoulder length apart as she lay bent over, a cold air making her shiver. 

Suzy gasped when she felt the hard yet soft top of Jokers cock rub her clit and tease the entrance of her pussy.

“Hmm,” Joker said 

‘what does hmm mean?’ Suzy asked herself looked back over her shoulder at him.

Joker had a wicked look on his face, and Suzy knew he had an idea.

“beg”

“excuse me?” Suzy asked

“beg” Joker demanded a little more harshly

“I -'m not going to- “

Jokers hand came down on Suzy’s bare ass hard, with a loud smack.

“Ouch!” Suzy cried clutching the sheets beneath her,

“I thought I told you to beg not to back talk,” Joker teased

“I- I don’t- SMACK- ah- I don’t know- SMACK SMACK- stop it!” Suzy cried into the bed her ass stinging, she tried to move away but the hold Joker had on her hips was practically bone crushing.

“do as I say, and you won’t have to get punished,” 

“but I- “Suzy started seeing Jokers hand come up to slap her once again, “please I don’t know how!” she shouted

Joker paused and stared at her trying to decide if she was telling the truth or just trying to get out having to beg.

“just listen to that little inner voice doll, you can find the words, do that, and I’ll make you cum harder than before, or I can keep spanking you, to be honest, I like the idea of both.”

‘my inner voice,’ Suzy thought to herself

‘he means me doll.’ 

‘Just let me take over for a second, after all, it was me that almost made him cum.’

‘but I want to do that.’

‘you and I are the same love, all you have to do is embrace me.’

Suzy took a deep breath and turned to look back at J, her face red and her eyes puffy again, her hair tousled every direction.

“please,” Suzy started

Joker cocked one brow up and smiled like a teenager. Taking his cock in his hands he pressed it against Suzy’s entrance, but he didn’t enter her.

“Please, will you fuck me?” Suzy said her voice cracking

“that didn’t sound very convincing, you still trying to hold back doll?” Joker asked

‘come on let me say it; you want this, just say what I told you’ Suzy’s inner voice whispered.

‘but what if he doesn’t like- ‘

‘HE WILL SO SHUT UP AND DO IT!’

Suzy flinched at her own thoughts, Joker loved watching her battle herself, but he was becoming impatient.

“Hurry up!” he shouted

Suzy took a deep breath and licked her lips, “pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, will you fuck me, Mr. J, I’ll be a good girl.”

“keep going” J insisted

“I want you to cum all over my body Mr. J, don’t you want this, to fuck the girl Bruce loves so much.”

Joker seemed to enjoy her words as he rewarded her by slowly pushing himself in, “don’t stop doll.”

Suzy grunted as her pussy stretched around him, it didn’t hurt, but it still took some adjusting, yet the feeling fueled her to keep talking.

“I want you. I want you to fuck me like your whore.”

Joker slammed into her hard and Suzy arched her back in a cry.

“harder” she huffed out.

Joker backed out and slammed into her, Suzy made a noise somewhere between a cry and laughing as she pressed her forehead against the soft bed.  
It felt good, fantastic, but in this position, he was going deep, and the tip of his head began hitting against Suzy’s cervix, something that was slightly uncomfortable.  
Joker found a hard and fast rhythm that left Suzy crying in pleaser and gasping for air.

“Oh god” she moaned 

‘no god just Joker’ her mind sang

‘Joker” Suzy moaned with every thrust

Joker loved hearing her cry out his name in pleaser he imagined her face from before when he was choking her, and all she wanted was to give him a hand job, he imagined what Bruce would think if he saw Suzy like this. 

Then Joker heard Suzy utter words he never thought she would say unprompted, “please, daddy I’m so close can I cum?”

Joker was ecstatic; she was slipping and slipping hard. Suzy would never say words like this before him. Nut now, now she was his.

“I’m sorry love I can’t hear you?” he cackled

“PLEASE,” Suzy screamed not able to hold back her desire, “please you can do anything you want to me, fuck me as hard as you want, choke me spank me, just please please daddy J let me cum!”

Joker had to admit his finish was approaching just as swiftly, not to mention he loved hearing her call him daddy J.

“Alright baby you can cum,” he said sweetly feeling her pussy clench down on his shaft, not able to take much more Joker pulled out of Suzy and grabbed her arm ripping her 

shaking body from the bed and putting her on her knees on the floor.

Suzy seemed to understand what Joker wanted with her eyes half closed she opened her mouth wide as Joker forced the head of his cock into her mouth and released himself as soon as her lips gently wrapped around him.

Suzy made a surprised yip as she looked up at joker, his hair was just as messy as hers, and his head was tossed back as he came. Sweat highlighted their bodies; Joker looked down at Suzy with his cock in her mouth, gently her grabbed her head and pulled the two apart.

“open your mouth doll,” Joker said crouching down 

Suzy did as she was told, opening he mouth wide Joker could see his load resting in her mouth as Suzy wiggled her tongue trying to shake away the salty taste.  
Joker used his hand to close her mouth and then cover it, “swallow for daddy.”

Suzy’s eyes went wide; she honestly hadn’t expected him to demand that she swallows his cum; still, she did as she was told and made a loud gulping noise.   
“open up,” Joker said removing his hand from Suzy’s lips.

Suzy opened her mouth to show Joker that she had followed his instructions, satisfied Joker stopped squatting and plopped his butt on the floor with a content smile.


	30. the morning after

The next morning Suzy woke up to an empty bed and an ache between her thighs. Sunlight peaked under the dark brown curtains of the hotel room.  


‘I should get up but moving sounds awful’ Suzy thought to herself as she snuggled deeper into the cocoon of blankets she made herself.  


Suddenly the door opened, Joker stood there with his hair slicked back from the black goop he uses to hide his green locks. His hands were full of different foods and a donut hung from his mouth.  


Suzy blinked her eyes at the light, watching as Joker entered the room kicking the door shut with his foot and dropping the assortment on the bed.  


“eat up” Joker said scarfing down the donut that once rested on his lips.  


Suzy sat up covering her body with the blankets.  


Joker moved on to go brush his teeth in the sink, Suzy looked over the different foods to find that nothing there was particularly good for them.  


Before she had tried to eat relatively healthy but given where was now the best option she saw amongst the assortment was a honeybun and an apple juice.  


Suzy also shoved the whole thing in her mouth and chugged the apple juice, feeling as though she was slowing Joker down. After all she wasn’t even dressed.  


Suzy slipped on her jeggings and rolled them up to apply more lidocaine and bandages, next “I <3 Batman” shirt and shoes. she rushed to brush her teeth as Joker packed everything up.  


‘well this is awkward…’ Suzy thought to herself, I can’t believe last night even happened. I mean what came over me?’ Suzy thought looking at Joker in the mirror as she brushed. Joker was back in his tank top his arms flexing with every move.  


Suzy’s face blushed again as she rinsed her mouth and turned to Joker who had the door open and was putting the snacks and other various things in the trunk of the car.  


“need any help?” Suzy asked  


“just get your stuff together,” Joker ordered  


Suzy frowned, ‘of course he wouldn’t treat me any nicer. Why would he?’  


With a huff Suzy grabbed all that she could and stuffed it into a plastic grocery bag and took it out to the car.  


“here” Joker said handing her the room key, “go check us out”  


Suzy grabbed the key and rolled her eyes at Jokers attitude, she could feel him watching her as she walks across the parking lot to the front receptionist door.  


The two automatic doors whistled when they opened, showing their age, an older couple stood at the front desk, and older woman with rollers in her hair and her husband who had small glasses and his pants up past his waist.  


“I demand a refund!” the elder lady shouted  


“may I ask why?” the middle-aged woman running the register asked  


“because I could barely sleep last night the people next to us were so loud,” the old man yelled  


Suzy’s face ran pale of color, “oh lord please no’ she thought to herself  


“those two sounded like freaks!” the old woman, “if you could hear the things that girl said to her husband, oh my, I hope the lord goes easy on her. Such a sinful mouth,” the old woman said more to the husband but loud enough that everyone could hear.  


Suzy was starting to get angry, who was this lady to make any judgement about her?  


Suzy looked around the room, another man sat on his computer trying to get some work done, and by now the staff was all listening to the commotion and had stepped out to watch the ordeal.  


“Honestly, I can’t believe today’s youth,” the old man started, “how on earth could any man sleep with a woman like that. The mouth on her tells it all, a slut is a slut. I can’t imagine any man treating her with respect why if my wife- “  


“I’m not YOUR wife” Suzy spoke up, the whole room turning to look at her.  


Suzy’s face was unreadable by the crowd, her hands balled into a fist around the room key.  


“excuse me?” the old woman asked instantly offended and directing her anger towards Suzy.  


“I said I’m not his wife, I if I was I would be some cranky old shrew how’s never truly understood how good it feels to be fucked by a man,” Suzy quipped  
Most of the staff started to giggle and try to hold back their laugh.  


“I’m sorry for keeping you up all night… well not that sorry because I would do it again in a heartbeat, but you should learn when to shut your mouth. You never know who’s listening and your rude words should be kept to themselves. Now if you really had a problem with how loud we were, you could have changed rooms last night. I mean its not like this place is full of people, right?” Suzy finished stomping her way up to the counter and slamming the key down between the couple.  


“and for the record, I’m not a slut, I’ve only slept with two people my whole life, but you are right about one thing. J doesn’t really respect me especially in bed, but here’s the secret for you, I kind of like it that way” Suzy finished turning on her heals from yelling at the two to face the automatic doors.  


Suzy’s eyes went wide when she saw Joker standing in the middle of the room, Suzy hadn’t noticed him come on shortly after the old woman started ranting to the receptionist.  


Jokers cocky toothy grin made Suzy’s heart race, especially seeing him all normal. Turning with a come-on motion of his hand Joker walked out of the building.  


The room was quiet, and Suzy was shaken, she really hadn’t wanted Joker to hear all that. Forcing her chin up Suzy held her head high and walked out of the building and got in the van taking off down the road.  


A few moments of silence passed before Suzy opened her mouth, “so how much of that did you- “  


“all of it” Joker said proudly  


“got it….”  


Joker glanced over as Suzy’s embarrassed face and burst into a laughing fit.  


Normally Suzy rolls her eyes or ignores him, but even she had to admit the whole ordeal was funny, no it was hilarious  


Suzy laughed along with him tears forming in their eyes, Jokers laughed died down when he heard her join in.  


Her voice danced when she laughed, it reminded him of when she sang. An old part of him hidden deep down made him smile, not his joker smile, the one a normal man would wear when they hear their girlfriend laugh at one of their stupid jokes.  


Suzy’s laugh died down and she wiped away her tears, “good thing I didn’t wear eyeliner”  


“you’ve never laughed around me before” Joker spoke up  


Suzy started to think, had she truly never laughed around him. She remembered back at Arkum hearing Joker laugh, the kind of genuine laugh I’m sure not many have ever heard.  


Suzy smiled and stared out the window.  


As timed passed Suzy slipped off into sleep once again.


	31. He's your WHAT?

Suzy woke up to the slamming of a car door, with a stretch Suzy realized they weren’t at a hotel or anywhere near civilization. The woods were thick and tall with a small clearing just big enough for the van that lead them to a cabin covered in ivy and cobwebs.  


Suzy got out of the car and gave Joker a ‘really here’ look.  


“shut up and make yourself useful” he said opening the trunk and pulling out grocery bags.  


Joker grabbed all but three of the bags and took off towards the cabin, Suzy rolled her eyes and picked up the bags following behind him.  


The cabin smelled old and the inside was just as tacky as the outside, dusty plaid furniture and taxidermy heads covered the walls. Suzy made a face of true discomfort feeling a sense of unease.  


“Joker” Suzy whispered fearing the animal’s eyes were following her.  


Suzy heard a sound come from up the stairs, “joker” Suzy whispered once again setting the bags down in the living room and creaking up the stairs to the first door on the right.  


Suzy knocked and opened it to find a dark room with a blanket stapled over the window to block out any light. Squinting her eyes, she blinked a few times into the darkness.  


A large shadow seemed to rise from what Suzy thought to be a bed, “J-joker?” Suzy said backing up towards the door.  


In an instant the figure has a hold of her arm, Suzy let out a scream before a large hand covered her mouth.  


She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew this wasn’t Joker, Suzy managed to wile her jaw free just enough to clamp her teeth down on the flesh of her attacker’s hand.  


The gruff let out an ouch, Suzy brought her leg up and contacted the figure's groin, as he doubled over Suzy found the light switch to see a large man in a black t-shirt and jeans. Thinking fast Suzy grabbed a lamp and smashed it against his head.  


The man hit the ground hard, Suzy took this moment to run down the stairs.  


“the door” she said opening it and running into a solid object.  


“Joker?” Suzy asked fear flooding her eyes as she stared up at him. Suzy wrapped her arms around him.  


“what the hell?” Joker asked before he realized the person on top of the stares.  


Blood ran down the mans face from the lamp, his face was mean and cruel, he was the same size as Joker maybe an inch taller, with short sandy blond hair and blue eyes.  


Joker grabbed Suzy’s arms and pulled her off him, “knock that off” he yelled at her, “he’s nobody ignore him” he growled pushing her to the side and walking past the living room into the kitchen.  


Suzy looked confused as she stared up at the man who took off down the stairs, Suzy yipped and ran after Joker into the kitchen.  


Once Suzy reached the island in the middle of the kitchen the mystery man had her arm twisted behind her and slammed her down bent over on the island.  


Suzy heard the click of a gun, and when she opened her eyes she saw Joker pointing the gun at the man a huge smile on Jokers face.  
“ill break her arm” the man threatened.  


Joker shrugged, "I don’t need her arm, but you need your head. So, ah- make your pick?” Joker said with a lick of his lips.  


The air was thick and quiet as the two men stared each other down. The older other man let Suzy go and she quickly ran behind the island and hid behind Joker.  


“how you been son? Finally bought a girl home huh?” the older man said  


“SON?!” Suzy yelled, “you’re his… his…”  


“dad” the man said extending his hand to Suzy ignoring Jokers gun.  


Suzy shook her head as she hid behind Joker, “fair enough, my name is John” John said taking his hand back and stuffing it into his pocket, “you know little lady you sure do pack a punch and a bite, put that down” John barked at his son.  


Joker growled and tucked the gun into the back of his jeans, Suzy stared at the man slack-jawed.  


He had the same face without the scars and a few more wrinkles, but all in all he looked good.  


He was just as muscular as Joker and equally as mean looking. Joker was putting away the things in the bags a roar of what sound like a thousand again raced down the unmarked trail to get to the cabin.  


John clapped his hands together and let out a loud HA as he walked out of the kitchen to a closet door pulling out a huge leather jacket that fit him like a glove.  


Suzy watched in amazement as a train of huge men filled the cabin all wearing the same leather jacket.  


‘a motorcycle gang’ Suzy realized, Joker slammed the kitchen cabinet shut and started towards the stairs.  


“hey look who’s here, Johnny’s kid!” a burly man covered in more hair than skin.  


Joker ignored the man and stomped up the stairs.  


“he’s as friendly as ever,” the burly man said to the room of men, who responded with a laugh.  


“and who is this?” the man asked.  


“uhm my- my name is Suzy” Suzy answered as she tried to slip her way into the living room to see where Joker went off to.  


“Suzy huh? So, your boy brought a girl home eh?” the man said jabbing playfully at John.  


“that’s what I said Blitz” John answered  


‘the hell kind of name is blitz’ Suzy thought but her face remained in a smile.  


The whole room was staring at her and unlike in the hotel, she felt very small here.  


“well come on Suzy,” John said walking over to her and slipping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the dusty couch.  


“Oh, I should go find Joker,” Suzy said shyly as John pushed her between two men sitting on the couch.  


“don’t worry about him,” the man on the right said, “he typically leaves us alone. My names Buck by the way, and that’s Bud” buck said pointing at the man on Suzy’s left  


“hi” Suzy said shyly  


“kind of cute for Jack, huh?” Bud said looking Suzy up and down, “a little too sweet”  


“how long have you and my son been together then doll?” John asked  


Suzy blinked at him calling her doll, “Suzy is just fine actually” she sneered  


“WOW, HAHAH girl doesn’t know who she’s talking to- “bud said to the room and they all joined him in a laugh.  


“I kind of like the claws,” John said getting in Suzy’s face, “well look at that,” John said taking note of the bruise on Suzy’s neck from joker’s lips.  


“you and my boy, you guys have fun?”  


Suzy felt uncomfortable, sure she feared Joker, but this guy made her skin want to crawl off her body. In a word she found him repulsive.  


Sure, he was an attractive man, he looked like Joker, but something about him freaked Suzy out.  


“how about me?” John smiled the same smile Joker wears.  


“what about you?” Suzy asked venom dripping from her words  


“why don’t you let me… have some fun with you. after all, I am his father, I’m better than him in every way,” John quipped, “I’m sure if you take a ride on my lap- “John said taking off his leather jacket and tossing it over Suzy to see how she looked in it, the leather swallowing her whole, “I’m sure you would enjoy yourself,”  


Joker had made his way down the stairs and stood in the back watching his father cozy up to Suzy. His blood boiled seeing her in the stupid coat. Joker couldn’t see Suzy’s face, only the back of her head, he clenched his teeth thinking of her blushing face looking into Johns eyes.  


“no offence Mr. John, but I’m not really sure that’s true,” Suzy spoke up.  


Everyone looked surprised including Joker, “Joker has all of Gotham afraid of him, including me. He fights one of the most insane vigilantes and regularly wins. He has broken out of jail and Arkum countless times. He is smart and calculating and cruel, and I’m just not sure you are all those things. After all I have never gotten the best of Joker, but you, I laid you out upstairs with a lamp. And he doesn’t need a gang of thugs to help intimidate me, so thank you- “Suzy said standing up and shucking off her jacket tossing it on the ground next to her, “but I will have to pass,”  


John was on his feet towering over Suzy who gasped and flinched, much to Johns delight.  


A slow clap rang out behind Suzy, who turned to see Joker resting against a wall, “good job doll, now come’er”  


Suzy waisted no time crawling over the couch and running into Jokers open arms. Suzy knew Joker was silently telling his dad to fuck off as his lifted Suzy up and gave his dad a wink and carried her up the stairs and down a hall to the last room on the right.  


Once in the room Joker dropped Suzy on the bed and burst into laughter, “did you see his face HAHAHA when you tossed his stupid coat WAHAHA, you, oh you are getting quite bold aren’t you?”  


Suzy smiled up at Joker, “just make sure you don’t get to bold with me got it” he warned  


“I wasn’t lying, I find you cruel and intimidating, I find your father… icky” Suzy said with a frown  


“icky?” Joker snorted  


“yeah like that uncle your mom tells you not to get to close to at birthday parties?”  


Joker practically fell to the floor as he started laughing hysterically, Suzy joined in this time finding her own joke funny.  


“all right, all right. Were going to be staying here for a while, lay low make new plans,”  


“Joker?” Suzy asked  


“hmm?” Joker said pulling out a pen and pad of paper to start jotting down ideas at what looked to be a hand-crafted desk that Joker had carved his name into the legs.  


“well it’s just… you don’t seem like the sentimental type, so how is your dad still alive?”  


Joker cocked his brow and grinned, “you want me to kill him?”  


“no that’s not what I meant, I just meant, out of all the people you’ve killed, I thought for sure your dad would be one of them,” Suzy explained  
“he still has some use to me, not much, but some” Joker growled  
Suzy nodded taking the hint when Joker went back to his plans, Suzy stood up and walked around the room. The closet was full of different clothes that range from Jokers normal man clothes to his eccentric purple and green suits. Suzy smiled as she ran her fingers over the expensive fabric.  


Joker also had a tall bookshelf filled with different books most of them about military tactics and different fighting and weapons use. there were also a few slide of hand magic tricks and architecture books. Finally, there was a door that lead to a full bathroom.  


“would you mind if I- “  


“do what you want!” Joker barked  


Suzy jumped and entered the room closing the room behind her. She was relieved to find the bathroom to be clean and fully stocked.  
Suzy turned on the water and waited for it to get warm, just before she started taking off her clothes joker opened the door and tossed a plastic bag in the skin looking annoyed and lost on thought before shutting the door.  


Suzy looked in the bag to find some clothes Joker must have gotten her at some point.  


Thankful for clean clothes, Suzy stripped down and hopped in the shower. The water pressure was powerful, which surprised Suzy given how the cabin didn’t look to be in the best of shape.  


Suzy took her time washing and conditioning her hair, using her fingers to comb out her tangles. She also found body and face soap to help rid her skin of grime and dust. 

Finally, she found a razor and used it to smooth her body, she felt normal again. Its amazing what one full shower, by yourself, can do for you.  


Suzy smiled and stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and using a surprisingly fluffy towel she found under the sink to dry herself.  


Satisfied with her bath she wrapped up her hair in the towel and rummaged in the grocery bag for some underwear, she found a pack of cotton white panties and a matching bra that looked to come from a Walmart shelf. Suzy didn’t mind where it came from, she only cared that it was comfortable, luckily it was. Next Suzy slipped into a pair of black sweatpants the tapered to her ankle, and a Purple tank top that was loose and airy. Suzy looked in the mirror and realized just how much the shirt swallowed her, tucking it in helped the fabric become more fitting and accentuated her hips and breast. The shirt hung low, so if she bent over her bra would show, hell even now the cup of her bra was peeking out just over the neckline of the top.  


Suzy shrugged, its not like she could do much about it, and wearing her “I <3 batman” shirt was a no go. Upon tossing it on the ground, Suzy had stepped on it and gotten it wet.  


Opening the steam filled room Joker sat at his desk scribbling away at his papers, Suzy took the towel from her hair and put it on the towel rack before wandering to Jokers bookshelf and picking up a book about slide of hand magic tricks and plopping down on the bed. Joker gave her a sideways glance as she got comfortable putting a pillow between her and the wall and leaning back. Suzy crossed her legs and opened the book.  


Joker rolled his eyes and went back to his thinking.  


Hours passed, Suzy would finish one book and move to the next, keeping the room as quiet as she could.  


Joker was becoming agitated, and Suzy couldn’t tell if it was because she was in the room or if it was because every once in awhile they could hear the men downstairs.  


Suzy closed the architecture book she was working on and glanced at the clock on Jokers desk, 6:30.  


“um J?” Suzy asked her voice softer than usual.  


Joker made no response to her other than a curt hum, “would it be okay if I went downstairs to cook something? Its getting late and we haven’t really eaten anything today,” Suzy continued  


Joker stopped and looked at her, “you want to go down there with those insects?” Joker asked  


“I want to eat” Suzy said simply  


Joker furrowed his brow and stood up digging in his giant man pockets before pulling out a small switchblade knife.  


“here” he said tossing it on the bed next to Suzy, “what’s this for?” Suzy asked  


“those men don’t exactly understand not to touch what isn’t theirs, so if they get a little to handsy just chop one off,” Joker giggled shuffling his way across the floor towards the shower and closing the door behind him.  


“maybe he really does care if I get hurt,” Suzy whispered to herself getting off the bed and leaving the room.  


Once she made her way down the stairs the men were all still in the living room drinks in hand, Suzy shuffled up to John who sat in a large recliner at the head of the room.  


The boys felt quiet watching just what Suzy was doing, “um, Mr. John? I was just wandering if you wanted, or if I could…”  


John stood up towering over Suzy, “spit it out girly, don’t tell me I take the words out of your mouth. Because if you need to replace the words with something I can think of a few things” John said jostling the crotch of his pants.  


His thugs chuckled, Suzy tried her best not to look completely disgusted and decided to ignore the comment all together.  


“actually, I was going to ask if I could use your kitchen,” Suzy grumbled  


“sure, but only if you’re going to cook for all of us,” John mused.  


Suzy looked around the room, it seemed as if a few people had left and only about 4 guests sat in the living room, “is this everyone who will be eating with us tonight?’ Suzy asked  


“yeah the others have wives,” John said placing his large hand on Suzy’s shoulder and walking her over to the kitchen.  


“okay so four plus you plus Joker and I that’s seven people” Suzy said trying to think of the best way to cook for that many people.  


“is there anything, anyone doesn’t like, or maybe is allergic to?” Suzy asked as they entered the kitchen  


“nope” John said leaning against the island he once held Suzy against.  


Suzy felt somewhat cornered in the small kitchen, she was sure if she yelled Johns men would only laugh, and it was hopeless to assume Joker would run down and help her.  


So, Suzy moved with caution keeping one eye on John the whole time. Suzy found a huge pot and filled it with water in the island sink. Once filled Suzy grabbed the handles and practically fell over realizing how heavy the pot was full of water. She would have hit the ground if John hadn’t stepped behind her, giving her something to lean against.  


John smiled and took the pot setting it on the stove.  


“thank you” Suzy said as John turned on the gas stove.  


Suzy searched the place and again was pleasantly surprised to find that there wasn’t a shortage of food. Grabbing a large box of pasta Suzy dumped the noodles in the boiling water and put the lid on top. She then moved on to warm up some red pasta sauce she found in a jar, tasting it, she added seasonings as required.  


John watched the voluptuous girl glide around his kitchen, he particularly paid attention when she would bend over to get a pot from under the cabinet or something out of the fridge.  


Suzy pulled out a chopping knife from the slab of wood holding all the knives and placed it next to a cutting board and lettuce. John watched Suzy stare at the knife and hold the head of lettuce.  


“you don’t know how to cut it do you?” John asked  


Suzy blushed, “I never really was great at this part, I always end up cutting my fingers…”  


John chuckled a deep growl and pressed up against her back. Suzy felt uncomfortable to say the lease as his hands wrapped around her body and he picked up the knife bringing it to the lettuce.  


“you hold it like this, go slow at first until you get more practice, then you just...” John began to chop expertly at the lettuce.  
“try it”  


Suzy took the knife from john’s hand and grabbed at the lettuce with the other.  


“no, no little girl, like this,” John wrapped his hands around Suzy’s and showed her how to cut, they began chopping together, john rubbing his body against Suzy’s back.  


Eventually the lettuce was chopped, and John moved away much to Suzy’s delight. She then turned on the oven and waited for it to heat up while she tossed the salad with a dressing she knew how to make out of oil and vinegar, making sure to cover the lettuce just enough to flavor it.  


After that Suzy found a large pan and laid out several pieces of frozen garlic bread before popping it into the oven as well.  


“do you have a dinning room?” Suzy asked John  


“nope the living room will do just fine,” John quipped sticking a finger in the sauce and tasting it, “pretty good little girl”  
“my name is- “  


“I don’t really care, little girl suits you just fine,” John interrupted  


Suzy frowned and leaned against the island waiting for the bread to finish warming up.  


John moved in close to her and put his arm around her shoulder before she could wiggle away.  


“what are you doing?” Suzy asked  


“do I make you uncomfortable girl?” John asked  


“y-yes” Suzy stated  


John smiled, “but my son you like him?”  


Suzy didn’t answer, she didn’t really like him all that much, but she didn’t hate him anymore, to be honest she wasn’t sure how she felt about him. And she was pretty sure Joker wasn’t sure how he felt about her the same way.  


John smiled bigger and let out a booming laugh, his laugh was different than Jokers, Johns laugh wasn’t forced or wheezy like Jokers, but it was equally annoying.  


Suzy stared at the man until a light bulb clicked, she might not be able to get much out of Joker, but his dad seems to be a little more open.  


“may I ask you a few questions?” Suzy asked  


“well that depends,” John answered  


“on what?”  


“how about this ill answer your questions, but uh you owe me a favor at the end deal?” John asked  


Suzy felt a sense of Deja vu, “I’m not sleeping with you” Suzy said bitterly  


“ha-ha alright, busted huh, I won’t ask you to sleep with me or any sex of any kind, how about that?” John offered  


Suzy nodded her head, “well I was just wandering what was Joker like as a kid?”  


John thought for a second, “a devil, honestly he hasn’t changed much, the only person who could ever really get him to relax was his mother…”  


“his mom? Where is she?”  


Johns eyes turned cold, “dead,”  


“oh, I am so sorry” Suzy said softly looking at the ground, Johns hand squeezed her shoulder.  


“next question.”  


“oh um, how DID he get the well you know,” Suzy said gesturing to her face.  


“well he gave himself one of them,” John answered  


“WHAT?” Suzy practically yelled pushing away from John and the island, “he did that to… himself? Why on earth would he- “  


“I’m sure by now you can tell Jack takes after me more than he would care to admit,” John interrupted, “he killed his babysitter when he was 10 you know. Kids brutal and ruthless, the only reason he keeps me around I think is because I help him lay low when he needs it. Anyway, he pissed the wrong people off, they come to our house and killed his mother in front of him, then sliced one side of his face.”  


Suzy had tears in her eyes, she imagined a small boy going through that, how terrible he must feel.  


“it healed up, but without his mother to help calm him down nothing stood in his way. I found him one day covered in his own blood, he gave himself the other cut on his face, so he could prove a point. The next day the news did a story about three kids who had been crucified and gutted hung in their mothers living room. Those kids were the ones who killed Lilly, Jacks mom.”  


Tears ran full stream down Suzy’s face, “so that’s what made him like this?”  


“nope,” john answered, “to be honest Jack was getting annoyed with his mother and her control was wearing thin. He didn’t really care that she was dead, in fact I think if she hadn’t been killed by them Jack would have done it himself. He was just angry he lost the fight, that’s why he retaliated. Some people have a reason for why they are, some are just born like Jack.”  


Suzy felt a new type of fear, she had no idea how cruel Joker could be, just when she felt a little normalcy around him, she learns how unstable he really is.  


“I still have two more questions,” Suzy says a lump in her throat and wiping away tears.  


“shoot,” John says  


“do you have any idea why he would want to keep me around?” Suzy asked  


John smiled a large toothy grin, “actually I think I might, Jacks mother didn’t really look anything like you, but you two have almost the exact same personality. Its like she was reincarnated in you,”  


“what?” Suzy asked  


“I think he keeps an eye on you for a few reasons, one because you keep him level. Like when a teacher gives a kid a toy in class to fidget with, so he can pay attention. You keep him relaxed enough to focus, I think the only reason you can do that is because of how similar you are to his mom. I remember when he first started stalking you, I thought he might just rape you and leave you for dead but was surprised when I saw how well he tried to take care of you. all because you made him laugh when he was mugging you.” John explained  


“but he says he wants to change me?” Suzy said more to herself than anyone else  


“well of course he does, his mother died. He needs something to keep him relaxed or he’ll end up making some stupid mistake out of anger and get himself killed, its happened before. He wants you to be the one constant in his life that won’t go anywhere, and for that he needs you to be just a little more unhinged than you are. or else you’ll end up like his mother. Dead.”  


Suzy gulped, “I’m sorry this is my last question, it’s just… you don’t seem to upset talking about all this, why is that?”  


John shrugged, “I never really loved the woman, and the kid was or is crazy, so when she died it didn’t bother me to much. Jack had to live with me but I kind of just let him do his thing, if he got caught he got caught. To bad he never did thought, maybe then your life wouldn’t be this,”  


Suzy nodded and took a big gulp of air, putting on some oven mitts Suzy opened the door and took out the bread, “Come get it!” she shouted pulling plates down from the cabinet.  


The first one in the kitchen was Joker who wore his white tank and a pair of jogger sweat pants, his hair washed free of the black goop and now hanging in rings around his face.  


J frown as he eyed his father standing to close to Suzy, Joker watched as John licked his lips staring as Suzy’s ass. Rage flooding Jokers veins he stomped up to Suzy, who was blissfully unaware of Johns teasing Joker. Just as Joker was about to grab her, she turned around with a plate in her hand piled high.  


“here,” She said holding the food out to Joker  


Joker eyed the plate and then Suzy’s face, she had been crying and her hands were shaking in fear. Joker took the plate and waited for her to make her own before he walked them to the living room. Joker told Suzy to sit on the couch between Joker and the arm of the furniture.  


The rest of Johns men found a place around the living room most of then standing or leaning against the wall. John moved to sit next to Joker, the men watching waiting for the inevitable fight.  


Suzy finished her plate first but waited for Joker to finish his before taking the two plates into the kitchen and placing them in the dishwasher.  


Walking back into the room Joker and John were on their feet, Joker walked around his father and grabbed Suzy’s arm to take her upstairs.  


Suzy felt a harsh tug on her arm when John grabbed it, leaving her literally caught in the middle of the two.  


“sorry little one I almost forgot,” John spoke up, Suzy looked at Joker whose vice on her arm was beginning to really hurt.  


“forgot what?” Joker growled, Johns men leaning in to watch the drama like a television show.  


“well she owes me a favor, I figured out what I wanted,” John concluded, “you’re not going to stop her from fulfilling her agreement to me, right Jack?”  


Joker crushed his teeth together but inevitable released Suzy’s hand, John yanked her other hand and pulled her into him, swiftly he grabbed her face with his free hand and latched his lips to Suzy's.  


Suzy’s eyes went wide, and she tried to push away from him, but found he was just as strong as Joker and she could break the kiss.  


Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders that pulled her away from Jokers father and tossed her onto the floor.  


Suzy heard the commotion as the two men went at each other, Joker was the first to punch sending his father flying. Jokers been fighting Bruce for years there is no way he could lose, Suzy found herself hoping.  


John however recovered faster than Suzy figured, and the men were at each other’s throats, Joker would slam his father against the wall and beat him cackling wildly. Johns face was covered in blood, his lip busted. Joker was about the same, John grabbed a lamp and smashed it on his son’s head. Joker hit the floor with a groan. John waisted no time straddling his son his beefy hand cracking down on Joker, who was trying his best to find an opening to get out from underneath his father. Johns hands landed around Jokers neck and squeezed together. Johns men began cheering for their boss while Jokers face began to turn from his fair complexion to a red color, his gasps for air and gurgling frightened Suzy.  


Suzy watched as joker tried to get to his pocket, his hand rummaged in it for a moment only to out empty, “his knife” Suzy thought to herself.  


Suzy moved on instinct, just like in the pits, she lunged wrapping the crook of her arm around Johns neck.  


One of the books she read when she was with Joker upstairs was about how to take down an appoint bigger than you, one way was to play in the human’s natural instincts.  


When someone touches your neck in a fight, you automatically direct your attention to the softest parts of the body being attacked.  


Suzy was relieved when John let go of his sun and tried to worm away from Suzy’s surprise attack falling onto his back. Suzy whipped out the switch blade Joker gave her upstairs and jabbed it into Johns face.  


“that’s enough!” Suzy shouted with rage.  


The room was quiet, except Joker who was trying to catch his breath and started coughing.  


“you really want to be in this fight little girl,” John growled  


Joker started laughing hysterically, “kill him Suzy, do it, come on!” he giggled  


“oh, please your little bitch doesn’t have the- “  


John felt the icy blade rip past his skin and into his stomach.


	32. JOKER

Suzy let go of the knife and backed away, John held it in place and sat up from his position on the floor, his men immediately rushing to him. 

Joker grabbed Suzy and bolted up the stairs to his room, while Johns men started assessing the damage. 

Suzy sank to the floor blood on her hands, “oh my god” she cried 

Joker started laughing again and joined her on the floor cupping her face, “YOU'RE PERFECT!” 

Suzy’s lip quivered, “no no no no no doll no crying, you did good,” Joker shushed pulling her into a hug. 

Suzy sobbed into Jokers chest wrapping her arms around him. 

“I’m a monster,” Suzy cried 

“oh no doll you are so much more than that, you’re mine,” Joker rejoiced 

“I can’t be like you Joker. I can’t kill people like that.” Suzy cried 

“no not like this; you need more training.” Joker mused, “but for now, why don’t you wash up your hands and then we can get some sleep,” Joker said helping Suzy to her wobbling feet. 

Suzy did as joker asked and cleaned her hands-free of the blood, Joker took her and led her to the full-sized bed and peeled back the blankets allowing Suzy to crawl into bed first. 

Joker lay next to her his arm draped over her body cupping her breast and his nose buried in her hair. 

Joker felt smitten, proud of his work with her so far. Just a little more pushing and she really will be his Bruce won’t know what to do. 

Suzy felt comfort in the warmth provided by Jokers body and tried to block out the blood she just washed off her hands. She focused on when she felt happy and started 

counting the times. 1.) When she got her job 2.) When she first sang at the casino 3.) When she went to Disney with her parents 4.) When her mom showed her how to sew 5.) When her dad taught her how to drive 6.) When she became friends with Bruce 7.) When she had sex with Joker 

Suzy continued down her list until her eyes fell shut for the rest of the night. *** 

At some point in the night, Joker left Suzy’s side and wandered downstairs to find that two of Johns men had stayed the night crashing on the floor, while John sat in his recliner. 

“well, how you feeling son? A little out of breath?” John whispered 

Joker smiled, “no but I do have this stitch in my stomach, probably because Suzy is just such a funny girl her joke made me laugh till I hurt, I see she got you too,” 

John huffed a small chuckle, “well not to bad, she did get the knife in me but,” John said standing up, “she didn’t do any real damage, just blood.” 

“what a miracle,” Joker said with a roll of his eyes. 

“I see you’re still a morning owl; its 5 am what are you doing sneaking around the house?” 

“If I were sneaking around the house you wouldn’t be talking to me right now, besides I have things to do,” Joker mused grabbing his brown jacket from the coat closet and heading out the door. 

John followed him, “you’re not worried I'll wake up my men and well have some fun with your girlfriend?” 

Joker turned on a dime back to his father, “you know for a while I ran a business under Arkum, gladiators, or really anyone who need to pay back a loan to me or just wanted the cash prize for winning. Anyway, Suzy fought in those fights, she may not look like much, but if you push her enough, she could kill all of us.” 

“and you like that in a woman?” John asked 

Joker turned away from his father and took off into the woods, John rolled his eyes and headed back into the house. He walked up the stairs into Jokers room where Suzy lay sound asleep. 

Joker had brought girls home before, some of them whom he paid for pleasure, some of them too sweet and stupid to know what they were getting mixed up in. Joker always did have a fascination with sweet breakable things. Typically, Joker did what he wanted with them and then kicked them out, or if he did allow them to stay, he was particularly cruel to them making them want to leave. 

So, when he saw Suzy unharmed and tucked into Jokers bed, he couldn’t help but smile. 

John found it fun to torcher his son, always had. In a way, he enjoyed watching him get angry, kind of like Joker enjoyed watching Batman get angry. Perhaps that’s why Joker hasn’t killed John yet, in some way he thinks if he does that means Batman can kill him. 

John, of course, knew everything about the situation, he watched the news and paid close attention to the papers. He knew Suzy; Joker came home after mugging her with the stupidest grin on his face. 

John imagines what his son would do if he found Suzy dead. Alternatively, if he walked in on John on top of her. Joker had lashed out from just one little kiss. John had no intentions of killing his son during that fight. Still, Suzy ran to save him. 

Slipping under the covers, John curled up next to Suzy; Joker would be gone for about an hour and a half working out and running, just like when he was a kid. Suzy welcomed back the warmth and snuggled into Johns body. 

“Joker,” Suzy grumbled 

Johns' voice was slightly thicker than Jokers, so he settled for an ‘hmm’ instead of real words. 

Suzy grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest how Joker had it, “goodnight” she whispered. 

John smiled and squeezed his hand over her Suzy’s breast until she whimpered in pain and sat up to get away from him. 

“stop that hurt,” Suzy whined staring at the shadowed figure lying next to her. John ran his hand up her thigh grabbing at the waistline of Suzy’s sweatpants. 

“Joker stop it,” Suzy said pushing his had away as best she could, Suzy was getting angry and slightly frightened, reaching her hand back she slapped the face in front of her as hard as she could. 

Suzy froze, she knew instantly that the man in bed with her wasn’t Joker. Her hand hadn’t felt the roughness of his mutilated flesh; instead his cheek a was soft and smooth. Suzy moved fast while the man was dazed crawling to the end of the bed and bolting out the door down the hall. The sun hadn’t reached the inside of the house yet, and Suzy found herself running blind. 

Suzy stepped and dropped falling loudly down the stairs, once she hit the bottom the whole house was awake. One of Johns men turned on a lamp to see Suzy laying on the ground and John coming down the stairs with a red handprint on his face. 

Suzy whimpered holding her wounded leg to her, she lidocaine wore off, and the pain was making it hard for her to get up, not to mention, she hit her back and head hard on her fall. 

Still, Suzy got to her feet, one of the men jumped over the couch and charged at her. Suzy couldn’t move in time and the man named Blitz drought his knee into her stomach. The pain made her puke on the floor and fall to the ground. 

John was down by now and grabbed her by her hair dragging her across her the floor slick with her vomit and tossing her in the middle of the living room. 

“Well boys, it seems Jack left us his little toy to play with. Blitz search her for that pesky knife she had, be as thorough as you want.” 

Blitz walked over to her as the third man named Dagger grabbed her arms to hold her down. 

Suzy started screaming and kicking as Blitz ran his hands all over Suzy cupping her chest and fondling her ass working his hands between her legs. 

“STOP IT!” Suzy yelled flailing her legs up and Kicking Blitz in the jaw. 

“you little bitch,” Blitz growled slapping Suzy across the face and grabbing her legs. 

John finally stepped in and got down into her face, his hand started at her belly button and traveled up the valley of her chest to the ‘J’ shaped scar under her collarbone. 

“you know I think this is supposed to stand for that stupid name he goes by, but luckily for me,” John said pulling out a pocket knife. “J is the beginning of my name too,” John 

brought the knife down on Suzy’s chest and started carving an ‘o’ next to the ‘J.’ 

“STOP IT!” Suzy screamed, 

“oh no little girl, you see I’m going to carve my name into you me, and my boys are going to play with your body, and then when my son comes home he will get to watch me cut your throat,” John hissed 

“I hope he kills you. I hope he kills you in the most painful way he can think of, ALL OF YOU, I HOPE ALL OF YOU FUCKING DIE,” Suzy roared 

John went on to keep cutting away but saw his son walking out of the woods covered in sweat and particularly pissed off. 

John snapped his fingers, and his men released Suzy. Suzy scurried away and up the stairs to Jokers room and into the bathroom slamming both doors shut and locking the bathroom one behind her. 

Joker entered the cabin to see and three men were now up, something was wrong though, they looked out of breath, and the living room was a mess. Joker scrunched his nose and looked down to see Vomit that seemed to have been smeared by someone on their hands and knees. 

“what. Did. You. do?” Joker said slamming his fist into the wall. 

John only smirked nudging his two men with his elbows who started to giggle and Jokers anger. 

Blitz was the first to lung over the couch, Joker, however, wasn’t as slow as Suzy and maneuvered past his pathetic attempt to kick him. Joker brought his elbow down onto the back of Blitz’s neck. Blitz fell into the vomit covered floor where Joker started kicking away at the man. 

BANG 

The room went silent as if time stood still. Joker took a step back in shock as Blitz's head lay open blood splattering all around. 

‘did I do that?’ joker thought for a moment looking up at his father and Dagger whose eyes were preoccupied with something else. 

Joker followed their gaze up the stairs to see a silver gun, Jokers gun that he had left on the desk, smoking coming out of the end. Suzy’s shaking hand holding the firearm, 

Joker noticed Suzy’s chest; next, it was covered in blood just under her collarbone read “JOKER” 

Suzy took a few steps down the stairs until she was two steps down from being on floor level with Joker. 

Suzy opened her mouth to speak, but Dagger spoke up interrupting her, “you fucking- “ 

Suzy jerked the gun at Dagger and pulled the trigger, she missed, but it shut him up just the same. 

“I am talking…” Suzy said as tears ran down her angry face, “your monster of a father, come into bed with me and tried to… I ran and fell and then Blitz,” Suzy said gesturing the gun to blitz, “he kicked me so bad a threw up. Then your dad had his men hold me… hold me down, and he carved this, “Suzy said pointing to the ‘o,’ “but you showed up and now I’m safe again… however, I didn’t want his name on me… so I finished it… also, I found this” Suzy said looking at the gun with admiration. 

“but I’m not a good shot, HAHAHA” Suzy laughed. 

Joker growled and pulled her down to him latching his lips to hers, Suzy moaned into the kiss and brought her hand to her face. 

“help me,” Suzy asked pointing the gun at the dagger, “please,” 

Joker was more than ecstatic to help as he placed his hand over hers and squeezed the trigger, blowing the top Daggers head off. 

Joker heard the roar of a car and his smile burned even bigger, Joker let Suzy go and jumped up clicking his heels and spinning on his feet, “I know that car anywhere! WAHAHAHA!” 

Suddenly the front door was ripped off its hinges to reveal a black-caped vigilante. 

Bruce stared at the scene before him, Suzy’s wild eyes and a gun in her hand two men dead. Joker took the weapon from Suzy and pointed it at his father, whom Joker decided had no use to him anymore and shot between the eyes. 

“nighty night daddy,” Joker giggled. 

Bruce lunged for Joker, and the two fought expertly. Bruce and Joker both able to get a few good hits in. 

Bruce finally got ahold of Joker and slammed him down breaking the couch. 

“hahaha, well Bats I am embarrassed,” Joker started trying to get to his feet, “you caught me in my nightgown, my suit is upstairs, you wouldn’t mind letting me change, would you? Bahahaha” Joker said finding his footing only to be knocked down with a punch to the jaw, “ill take that as a no,” he growled 

Bruce grabbed the straps of Joker tank top and lifted him up slamming him into the wall; Bruce hissed in pain when he felt a blade slip between the protection of his scarce armor and into his side. Instinct kicked in, and his hand extended put colliding with Suzy’s face knocking her to the ground out cold. 

Bruce looked at the knife and then at Suzy, “she stabbed me,” he said to himself. 

Joker started laughing. He was practically inconsolable with his giggles. Bruce cuffed him and drugged him out of the house into the back seat of the Batmobile handcuffing his hands to a small hook sticking out of the roof of the car. Joker tugged at the restraints while Bruce went back into the cabin to pick up the limp body of Suzy. 

Bruce was careful to put her in the front seat and brush her hair out of the way of her face. 

“Suzy,” Bruce said worried as her face began to bruise from his hit. 

“she’s mine now Bruce” Joker said rolling out Bruce’s name as long as he could 

Bruce ignored him and hit a button on the car, and the speakers began to ring until a voice picked up the phone. 

“Commissioner Gordon speaking,” the man on the other line answered 

“Oh, hello commissioner” Joker rasped, Bruce punched Joker in the nose to shut him up. 

“it’s me, I have them both, ill be there in about 5 hours, have an ambulance on standby Suzy needs medical attention,” Bruce said shutting the door to the tank like car and jetting down the dirt and grass path *** 

The trip without stops from Gotham city to Johns cabin took about 15-16 hours; Bruce made it 5, finally, on the home stretch Joker opened his mouth to talk. 

“I can’t wait for you to talk to my sweet little Suzy, how far she must have fallen in your eyes. And its all your fault HAHAHA!” Joker giggled 

Bruce remained quiet and continued driving ignoring Jokers teasing, “too bad though, she talked about you a lot in the beginning, but in the end, she admitted she didn’t love you. bummer huh, considering you told her how you felt back in my little interrogation room.” 

Bruce’s rage was reaching new levels, and he wasn’t sure he could control himself for much longer around this lunatic. 

‘Suzy spent weeks with him, I’ve only been with him a few hours, I can’t imagine what her mind must have gone through’ Bruce thought to himself glancing over as Suzy who remained asleep. 

“in fact, she told me she didn’t love you just before she let me fuck her,” Joker sneered 

Bruce slammed on the breaks and stopped the car he stared straight ahead trying to gain his composure, ‘don’t give in to what he wants’ Bruce told himself over and over. 

“I asked her to talk dirty to me, and she’s quite good at it, what was her exact quote? Of yeah HA HA ‘don’t you want to fuck the girl Bruce is in love with” Joker said mocking Suzy’s voice 

Bruce had to admit that stung, but there was also no proof. Hitting the gas, Bruce drove on reaching the City and then pealing into the police station. 

A swat team swarmed the car as the doors opened like wings. Armor-clad men with guns pointed at Joker as a few EMT boys lifted Suzy up and carried her over to a med station. 

The rest of the men, including Commissioner Gordon, worked on getting Joker out of the car and into the precinct. Suzy’s eyes fluttered open as the paramedic poured alcohol over Suzy’s fresh cuts and gunshot. 

They had just finished sealing the wound with gauze and tape when Suzy realized where she was and what was happening. She pushed away from the doctors and got to her feet takin off towards Bruce and Joker. 

“freeze!” the swat team yelled 

Bruce held up his hand for them to hold their fire, and started walking towards Suzy, Bruce smiled slightly and opened his arms for her to find safety in them. 

The crowd gasped when Suzy ducked under Batman’s arms and ran straight to Joker wrapping her arms around him tightly around his waist and dropping to her knees. 

Commissioner Gordon looked disgusted as Joker roared a fit of laughter, “I told you she was mine BATS! BAHAHAHA” 

It took a few men to separate the two of them, Suzy kicking and screaming like a child.


	33. new name, new me

Suzy found herself in a silver room handcuffed and waiting for whatever was to happen.  


The door opened, and Suzy saw a familiar face when Gordon entered, he looked melancholy as he closed the door behind him  


“Suzy” Gordon said sitting across from her, “how are you?”  


Suzy gave him a smile, “honestly, I’ve been better” she said softly  


“Suzy, I need you to tell me what happened, in Arkum in the cabin, please,” Gordon begged taking Suzy hand that rested cuffed to the table.  


“why don’t you talk to Joker?” Suzy asked  


“we have we just want to make sure the stories match up, “Gordon lied  


“I stole Jokers file from Arkum, I learned that he paid my parents medical and funeral bills. He gave me my job, the job that gave me my house and my car… He owned so much of me already and I had no clue… I wanted to prove to him, to me, that I didn’t need him. I thought if I could win just one fight I could prove that I was stronger than him but then…. Well you watched us escape. I woke up under an overpass and Joker gave me some new clothes and a blonde wig, hehe we even got pulled over… but Joker found a way out of that too… I pushed Joker too far when I flirted with the cop to get us out of a ticket, he was so angry he put me in the trunk of the car, I was so scared, so angry…” Suzy licked her dry lips and continued, “then we got a hotel and we took a shower together he let his wall down for me, just a little…”  


“you took a shower with him?” Gordon asked, “did her force you to- “  


“no, not this time. He admitted to raping me though that one time… and then I… we… I let him…”  


“you slept with him,” Gordon said covering his mouth in disbelief  


“I did, it was… amazing” Suzy said a tear falling from her eyes as she smiled, “he is amazing, I let go, I was able to listen to that little voice in my head for the first time! It was the most liberating thing of my life!” Suzy shouted enthusiastically he smile twisting her face into a nightmare for Gordon to look at.  


Bruce watched in horror from the other side of the mirror.  


“then his bastard fa-….” Suzy said looking at Gordon out the side of her eye, “friend John” she sneered, assuming Joker didn’t want everyone to know John was his father.  


“he was a fucking lunatic. He tried to carve his name on my chest he put the ‘o’ there, he wanted to write his name and have him and his two buddies rape me, then when Joker got back he wanted him to watch as they slit my throat… But then Joker got home, and they let me go… I hid in Jokers room for a while,” Suzy slammed her hand on the table and started laughing, “then I decided, I was going to decide my fate. I carved the rest of Jokers name into my flesh and killed one of the men who attacked me, Joker had to help me aim at the others. I’m not a good shot but I’m sure I’ll get better!”  


Gordon gulped hard as Suzy continued. “then Bats showed up, I was still so worked up I accidentally stabbed him, I guess I got knocked out after that. And woke up here. Does that answer your questions?” Suzy said happily.  


Gordon nodded and stood up without a word turning to leave the room, “Bye bye Mr. Gordon! HAHAHA”  


Suzy was left alone to her own laughter, Bruce left the room he used to watch through the two-way mirror to meet Gordon outside.  


“did you watch that?” Gordon asked a lump in his throat< "that's not even the same girl"  


Bruce pushed past Gordon and rushed to the cells, where Joker was.  


Bruce pushed the guards and broke off the lock with one of the weapons from his belt  


“I take it talked to Suzy?” Joker said getting to his feet, Bruce contacted is fist to Jokers jaw.  


Joker fell to the ground and bats got on top of him punching harder and harder, thinking of him with Suzy, thinking of Suzy’s sweet face he once knew when they first met.  


Bruce wrapped his fingers around Jokers neck and began strangling him, Gordon came in with three other cops who pulled Bruce away from Joker.  


Joker immediately starting gulping down air as fast as he could, “ha-ha I DID IT,” joke wheezed still gasping for breath, “if they hadn’t come, you would have killed me-hee-hee” Joker giggled, “I BROKE YOU!”  


The men bragged Bruce out of the holding cells and into the main lobby while Joker continued to shout about how he broke Bruce.  


Suzy was being escorted back to her cell that rested directly across from Jokers.  


Once they secured the two, finding a new lock for Jokers cell, things got quiet.  


“hell, never be able to move past this,” Joker thought, “and if he ever tries to come for me, he'll never hurt the girl he loves the girl he would kill for. The girl I MADE MINE!”  


“Joker?” Suzy said sweetly  


“what is it doll?”  


“I don’t want to be sweet innocent weak Suzy anymore,” Suzy said clicking her feet together  


“oh?” Joker asked curious  


“no, I want to be someone new. How about that name you gave me on that Face ID Harleen Quinzell… Harley Quin… get it like harlequin! The Joker and his Harlequin”  


“ooooh doll I love it!” Joker purred  


“I can’t wait until you break us out of here pudding so that you can rev up your Harley,”  


Joker smiled as her a devilish smile she once found frightening but now found endearing, as she laid down closing her eyes whispering “I’m Harley Quin pleased to meetcha” to herself like a lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> thank you for reading! this is my first time writing well anything so i appreciate all the support! let me know what I should write next =3


End file.
